


People Like Us

by DestielHardcoreLove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Background Destiel, Bendriel, Bottom Samandriel, Bullying, F/F, F/M, M/M, Top Benny, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:26:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 62,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1991484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielHardcoreLove/pseuds/DestielHardcoreLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>17 year old Samandriel has just moved to Kansas and starting his senior year as the new kid.  He meets Castiel Novak who introduces him to his friends and finds himself wanting a different life then what his Uncle Zachariah wants him to live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my new series! Benny/Samandriel are the main pairing with Dean and Cas in the background. I love my readers but asking me to add more Destiel isn't gonna work for this series, just letting you know!
> 
> I have no problems in other people's faiths, as long as you believe in something that's all that matters to me. But when it turns into preaching or trying to shove another into that faith...then I have a problem. This is just a warning for Samandriel's very...relaxed version of practicing his faith lol.

* * *

 

 

“Samandriel...you behave yourself while at school tomorrow. I will not tolerate any foolishness,” the nasally voice called out from behind him. 17 year old Samandriel just rolled his eyes before giving a beaming smile to his uncle over his shoulder.

 

“Of course Uncle,” he said politely. The tall beefy man stared at him with cold blue eyes before he gave him a curt nod, turning on his heel to disappear down the hall. Samandriel sighed heavily and slumped back into his computer chair. Tomorrow was the start of his senior year...and it was a brand new school. His loving but pretty naive parents thought a change would do him some good. Get him away from the usual bullies and open up a bit before going away to college.

 

Because living with a domineering pastor would totally help with that. He'd been living under Zachariah's and Naomi's roof for a few weeks now. It didn't take long at all for him to realize just how strict these people were. They firmly believed in reading the bible for 2 hours each day for “enlightenment”and bed time was promptly at 9:30. Samandriel was going to go nuts living here but it was only for a year and then, he'd be free. He was already planning on sending his applications to NYU and other schools along the east coast. The farther he got away from the Miltons...the happier he'd be.

 

“You ready for your first day at school tomorrow?” Anna, his younger cousin asked from his doorway. He turned to smile at her and beckoned her closer. Out of all of them, he bonded with his two female cousins the most. There were three children in total, Hannah the oldest, then Malachi and lastly Anna. Hannah always laughed and claimed her parents just lost the effort for names when they named her youngest sister. The girls were fun, light hearted and Samandriel never felt like his skin itched when he was around them. Malachi was completely different...there was a coldness to him. He had already started with teasing, making sure to keep it light around his parents. The second they left the room it would turn darker and more cruel. Samandriel tried to avoid him at all costs.

 

“Yes...are you? It's your first year in high school,” He asked as she plopped down on the bed. She shrugged her small shoulders, a hand raising to flip some of her red hair over her shoulder.

 

“It's all the same to me...school. Just another prison,” she said softly. Dark brown eyes raised towards the door before they dropped nervously, her hands wringing together in her lap. Samandriel frowned and turned in his seat to see Malachi sneering at them. He swallowed hard and waited for his cousin to leave. Malachi gave him a threatening look and pushed away from the door to head down the hall for his own room. Samandriel quickly got up and closed it with a loud click; he hurried over and sat next to Anna, wrapping his arm around her shoulder's.

 

“I agree,” he whispered.

 

* * *

Samandriel stared up at the walls of Kripke High School with a frown...it really was just another prison. Two stories of dark brick towered over him and he swallowed hard. He had been pushed down the stairs quite a few times in his old high school back in Oklahoma...he hoped he didn't have many classes on the top floor. The school was pretty small, from what he could see. A circular drive for drop offs and the main building in the middle with maybe a couple separate buildings surrounding it. There was the usual football field, that looked far better in condition then the rest of the school. Figures. There was a rather huge building to the right of the school and Samandriel prayed that it was the arts building.

 

He was about to take a step towards the doors when a rumbling noise caught his attention. It got louder and when he turned around he noticed several other kids pointing towards a beautiful sleek black car pulling up. The doors opened and a tall older boy with dark blonde hair got out, his hand reaching in to help another boy out. He had dark hair and a huge smile on his face. Samandriel gasped as the two shared a very soft tender kiss while another boy crawled out of the passenger side, playfully gagging and teasing the other two.

 

“You're just jealous Sammy!” The oldest said with a loud laugh. Samandriel couldn't stop staring at the couple...they touched and hugged with such a comfortable ease....and not one person called out any insults towards them.

 

“Whatever Jerk!” Sammy laughed throwing a wave at the two.

 

“Have a good day Bitch!” the oldest grinned. He tried to tear his eyes away but he continued to watch the couple share another kiss before the dark haired boy slipped away from him, black rimmed glasses appearing on his face as he walked up the steps. A bell rang out and Sammy, who was only a few feet away from him now turned and waited for the other.

 

“Cas come on! We're gonna be late now!” he whined. Cas, the dark haired boy only smiled at him turning when his boyfriend whistled to gain his attention.

 

“Benny might be picking you guys up later!” he called out and the two boys waved at him. The loud rumble nearly echoing off the walls as it peeled out of the parking lot. Samandriel licked his dry lips and glanced over at the two boys who were laughing and teasing each other. A brunette girl bounced over to them and Sammy pecked her cheek before taking her hand. He opened his mouth to say something when he caught Samandriel looking over at them.

 

Samandriel blushed and jerked his eyes away, his hands fumbling with his schedule...he had meant to try and find his first class but that plan had failed miserably. Hannah even offered to help him find but he refused that. Wanting to find his own way. So stupid. There was a warmth at his side and he glanced up, only to jump and yelp when he saw a pair of piercing blue eyes close to his face.

 

“Sorry...Castiel has...personal space issues,” Sammy chuckled, yanking his friend back a few steps, “I'm Sam Winchester, this is my best friend Castiel Novak and my girlfriend Sarah. You new here?” he asked with a friendly smile. Castiel grinned and bumped Sam with his shoulder.

 

“Yes...I-I'm Samandriel...” he stammered. Castiel's smile widened, his fingers pushing up his glasses.

 

“Named after an angel too?” he asked and his voice made Samandriel's eyes bulge. It was rough and gravelly...and _deep._ If he had been his type...Samandriel may have had an embarrassing moment. The guy was amazingly gorgeous with hair that looked like that older boy had run his fingers through it all morning and the most...intense blue eyes Samandriel had ever seen. His own were pretty...but they were a grayish blue. And his hair could never look that good...or sexy. It was brown and just sat on his head with a flop. He wanted to be jealous of Castiel but, that smile made him just crave for this boy to be his friend.

 

“Yeah...I hate it...no one can even guess how to spell it...or pronounce it,” Samandriel smiled. Castiel barked out a laugh that made Sam and Sarah chuckle.

 

“My first day here I was called Castella quite a few times...which is why I mostly go by Cas now,” he said shaking his head.

 

“Are you kidding me? You only went by that because Dean thought your name was a mouthful,” Sarah giggled. Cas blushed and shrugged his shoulders with a little grin on his face.

 

Sam rolled his eyes and must have seen the confusion on his face, “Dean's my older brother and Castiel's boyfriend. The dude you saw dropping us off. He graduated last year...which was a freaking miracle! All because he wanted to impress the new hottie at the school,” Sam teased. Cas only shrugged again, the grin growing softer at the mention of the older boy. Samandriel wanted to learn more about this little group and went to ask but another bell set off. A mutual groan sounded off and he found himself being ushered inside with them.

 

“What's your first class?” Cas asked snatching up his schedule, he frowned and gave him a sorry look.

 

“Not with me, but Sam and Sarah can show you where it is...I'm clear on the other side of the building. I'll see you later!” Cas said and waved before trotting off. Sam took up his schedule and nodded before handing it back.

 

“You're right next to us...I'm sorry you got Mr. Roman though...he's a bit...”

 

“Dickish,” Sarah quipped with a snort. Samandriel knew he was missing the joke but followed them anyway. He said a quiet good bye to them and entered his homeroom, which was government. It really didn't take long to finally get the joke...or the double meaning once class started. He just shrank down and tried to not bring much attention to himself.

 

Samandriel went through his classes, keeping to himself mostly. He had hoped that his cousins or...maybe someone from that little group he had met would be in at least one of them. It wasn't until his lunch hour came around...that he caught sight of Malachi. He felt his stomach drop and he froze; his cousin was tormenting a boy who looked to be maybe a freshman. Malachi and his friends were sitting around him at a table, his cousin's arm slung around his shoulders. Samandriel swallowed hard and found his oldest cousin Hannah glaring at her brother...but not doing anything to stop him. For all Samandriel knew...she had tried and only made it worse.

 

There was a loud noise and he jumped when he saw Sam stomping right up to his cousin, getting right in his face while Cas grabbed the poor kid's hand, yanking him away from the group. Something he couldn't understand was said and Malachi just sneered.

 

“All you Winchester's are the same...scum...you'll end up just like your daddy,” Malachi laughed. Sam's face scrunched up in anger and went to fly at him but Cas was there again, pulling him back. He whispered something in his ear and Sam visibly calmed down, allowing for his friend to lead him towards their own table. The scene only lasted a few minutes but Samandriel still felt a little shaken.

 

He had been tormented like that at his last school and though he really didn't get along with Malachi it made him feel disgusted to know that was his own family. He gripped onto his tray and hurried past his cousin, only stopping when someone called out to him. He turned to see Castiel waving him over and he almost went to them when he felt the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end.

 

Malachi was glaring at him with so much heat, his skin burned and he quickly ran out the doors to hide possibly in a corner. If he sat with the wrong people he'd have to deal with this at home...and it was already bad enough there.

 

Once he found a quiet spot he sunk down and let his tray drop to his side, his appetite completely gone. He pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his forehead on his arms, taking in slow breaths to calm his already frantic beating heart. The people he so badly wanted to be friends with...were already enemies of his cousin, who he had to live with.

 

Oh yeah, this school year was really going to be different. Only, the bully this time lived in the same house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those who faved/followed/reviewed! This is awesome!

 

 

* * *

Samandriel pulled his messenger bag higher on his shoulder as he made his way towards the front door of the school building. Somehow he had managed to make it through the entire day without incident. And thank God, Malachi wasn't in any of his classes. Which made it easier to actually talk to Sam who was in his Calculus class. He was incredibly impressed that his new friend was there...especially since he was a junior.

 

The whole hour went by too quickly and he really wanted to keep talking to him, Sam even invited him over to his house to hang out. Samandriel wanted to say yes but promptly shut his mouth. Sam had no clue that Malachi was his cousin...and if he could help it he'd keep that a secret for however long he could. If Malachi found out he spent more time then necessary with the kid...he didn't even want to think about that.

 

Samandriel froze in his tracks the moment he was outside, the warm air blazing over his face. There were kids everywhere, trying to rush around the others to get home. But all Samandriel could even focus on was the bear of a man leaning up against an old beat up pick up truck. He was older and gruff looking but a sweet smile broke out on his face when Castiel and Sam hurried over to him. It made his insides twist, he'd give anything for that smile to be directed at him.

 

For one brief second their eyes met and Samandriel felt his insides turn to fire as it settled right in the pit of his stomach. Whoever this man was...he was absolutely gorgeous. He was much taller than Castiel, had a solid build but wasn't fat. Samandriel could see the muscle's rippling under the tight black shirt he was wearing. From what he could make out, the man had a very trimmed beard. His mind went into overdrive as he imagined how it would feel along the insides of his thighs.

 

He watched as the man tapped Castiel on the shoulder and gestured over to him. His cheeks turned a dark red when Castiel smiled over at him and said something. The older man smiled and gave him a little wave. Samandriel blushed even harder and gave a timid one back. He was just about to take a step towards them when a strong arm plopped down on his shoulders.

 

“Time to go home cuz,” Malachi hissed in his ear making him flinch. He gave a fleeting look over at Castiel and swallowed hard. All three of them were staring, Sam's mouth had dropped open while a look of pain flashed on Castiel's. Something ugly curled in his chest and he shoved away from his cousin, stomping quickly over towards Hannah's car.

 

* * *

“How was your first day Samandriel?” Zachariah asked with a clipped tone. Samandriel looked up from his plate and forced a small smile, his fork not stopping in pushing around his food.

 

“It went well Uncle, thank you for asking,” he replied. Hannah gave him a warm smile, Anna who was sitting on his left reached under the table to squeeze his wrist comfortingly. Malachi, scoffed and took a rather large bite.

 

“Something wrong son?” Zachariah inquired, sipping slightly at his wine. Naomi glanced up from book to frown at her children, not even sparing a glance towards him. It didn't bother him, the less the woman paid attention to him, the better.

 

“Oh nothing Father, just...our dear cousin met those awful Winchesters today,” Malachi said with such a malicious tone Samandriel shuddered. He went to open his mouth to argue when Anna gripped his wrist tightly, making him wince. His uncle's face turned a bruising shade of red and very slowly put his glass back on the table.

 

“Samandriel...we do not...fraternize with the likes of those...people. That poor Novak child already fell and deserted his family when they needed him the most. They are sinners, nephew...the worst kind I have ever met. Bad luck follows that family and you do not need that in your life. Nor will I tolerate it in this house. Let this be a warning Samandriel...stay away from them,” Zachariah said quietly but the venom was laced deep into his words. Samandriel could do nothing but nod, his eyes falling back on the table.

 

After dinner he barely spoke a word to anyone as he hurried up to his room. There was no lock on the door but he made due with putting a chair under the door handle. Hannah and Anna both knew to knock twice if they needed him. Malachi never bothered him when his aunt and uncle were home so he was at least safe for a while in his room.

 

He paced his room again and ran his fingers through his hair, pulling at the strands in frustration. It would figure and totally cliched that he would meet the few people he really wanted to be friends with and be forbidden from them. Zach was just being...a dick. Yes, he was being a huge DICK. Samandriel felt silly but it made him smile hearing it roll around inside his head. He wish he could scream it out but he still needed a place to live for the year.

 

So, he bit down on his tongue and sunk down in his computer chair. One of the very very few good things about living here was the glorious computer his parents had gifted to him. Basically buying his forgiveness for shipping him away for his “new start”. He booted up his computer and quickly signed into his Facebook account. Thankfully, Malachi didn't have Facebook and never found the urge to be apart of that little world. Samandriel didn't have many friends (none were from school) but it was enough to distract him for a while.

 

But this time he actually had a mission. First, he looked up Sam Winchester's page, only to find that it was really...bland and the last thing posted had been way before summer had started. But, he did find Castiel through it. Which had been a good thing seeing as how Castiel's last name was not Novak on his page...but Winchester. Samandriel swallowed against his dry throat and clicked on his name, his lips quirking up into a smile.

 

Castiel's profile picture was a close up of his face with a small calico kitten nuzzling his cheek. And right there, on his left middle finger, was a simple silver band. How had he not seen it before? Was he married to Sam's older brother? Wasn't he only 17? Question after question crashed around in his head and quickly clicked on his pictures.

 

There were tons of them, mostly of him and Dean. They were really cute together and though Dean seemed rough around the edges, it was clear how much he loved Castiel. He clicked on one that was just of their hands, matching silver bands around each of their fingers. There was a comment from Dean on the top with well over 15 likes.   
  


“Not quite official yet but the second you turn 18 and graduate, you're mine baby.”

 

Samandriel smiled even though the envious feeling was trying to rip him up inside. He would give anything for someone to feel even half of that towards him. There was another comment under Dean's and his heart leaped into his throat. Quickly he clicked it without even reading and the picture of the man he had seen earlier popped up in front of him.

 

“Benny...” Samandriel whispered, his heart squeezing at how clear blue the man's eyes were. In the picture he was laying down on something and a huge husky type dog was snuggled into his chest. It was labeled “My lady”. It was adorable and it made him wiggle in his seat when he saw that Benny actually put that he was interested in men on his profile. Not that he actually had the balls to talk to the guy...but at least he wasn't barking up the wrong tree. That counted for something...right?

 

There was a hesitant double knock on his door and he quickly shut the monitor off, quickly making his way to pull the chair out. Hannah poked her head in and smiled before moving towards his bed. He closed the door and followed her, arms crossing across his chest as she sat down.

 

“Listen Samandriel...I know you think my father is a hard, cruel man. But he does have your best interest at heart...and those...boys are not good to be around,” she said softly. Samandriel frowned at her and stayed silent, waiting for her to continue.

 

“It's a long story that I'm too tired to tell but just know this little cousin...they aren't the type of people you should be friends with. Trust me,” Hannah said with a deep frown, her eyes staring at something past him. There was something she wasn't tell him but Samandriel didn't know if he really wanted to find out what it was. He waited for her leave the room and put the chair back. The idle screen on his monitor disappeared and Benny's face came back into view.

 

He made a decision right then...he just prayed that he wouldn't be proven wrong.

 

* * *

The next morning at school, just like yesterday, the sleek black car pulled up. A loud rock song blaring through the speakers. Sam shot out of the car, slamming the door a little harshly. Dean shot out and went to yell at his younger brother but Castiel crawled out, saying something softly at him.

 

Samandriel swallowed hard and clutched at his bag, his legs trembling a bit as he made his way towards the car. Castiel touched the side of Dean's neck, the annoyance completely melting away from the older boy's face. Dean's eyes popped up and settled on Samandriel, making him freeze mid-step, nearly tripping. Castiel spun around and smiled softly at him. He pecked Dean's lips and walked over, Samandriel's heart pumping in his chest.

 

“Hello...”

 

“Hi Castiel...I was...I was wondering if maybe we could talk before class starts?” Samandriel asked timidly. Castiel nodded, moving to stand under one of the many trees.

 

“I wanted to apologize...for blowing you off yesterday at lunch,” Samandriel said softly. Castiel smiled at him and shrugged his shoulder.

 

“It's OK...I have to ask though...are you friends with Malachi?” Castiel asked. Samandriel shook his head with vigor.

 

“No...but...he is my cousin,” he explained.

 

Castiel bit his lip and coughed out a laugh, “I'm sorry...that must be tough,” Castiel said.

 

“It can be,” he said with a strained smile. Castiel nodded slowly, a sad knowing look growing on his face. Samandriel watched as Castiel's hands wrung together almost nervously but seemed to relax greatly when slender fingers touched the ring around his finger. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly before meeting Samandriel's eyes.

 

“I know the feeling...” he almost whispered, the bell ringing loudly over their heads, “You're always welcome to sit with us at lunch.” Castiel touched his arm and gave him a warm smile, then he was off...hurrying towards his first class. Samandriel stood there for a moment...just staring off. The next bell sounded and he had to run so he wouldn't be late.

 

* * *

 

Samandriel clutched his tray to his stomach and held his breath, rushing over to the table where Castiel, Sam, Sarah and a few others were sitting at. All eyes blinked up at him and he nearly ran off but Sam ushered him closer.

 

“Hey! So...Cas told us Malachi is your cousin? Rough man,” Sam said sitting back down. Samandriel nodded but stayed quiet, nervously sitting down across from him. Castiel moved to sit next to him, bumping his shoulder with a smile on his face. He remembered the haunted look from this morning...it made him feel better when he didn't see any sign of it still there.

 

“Please excuse their rude manners, I'm Charlie, this is Dorothy or Dory. That one down there is Garth,” the red head said with a beaming smile. Samandriel nodded and waved to each of them, the nerves slowly melting away. He listened in as the friends started bantering around, playful insults thrown back and forth mostly between Sam and Charlie.

 

“Well well, what do we have here,” Samandriel froze and turned to see Malachi sneering at him, his cold eyes flashing with mirth. The tension immediately grew around the table, a hand closing around his wrist. It was Castiel and somehow, he knew that Samandriel was going to try and get up to leave...to hide.

 

“You heard what my father said last night, didn't you dear cousin?”

 

“Of course I did...I wanted to make to make that decision for myself,” he said, his voice only slightly wavering. Malachi snorted and shook his head.

 

“Your funeral...” he laughed before walking away with his friends. Samandriel felt his face burn hot and he couldn’t bear to look up.

 

“Oh man, I just realized who your uncle is,” Sam hissed. He looked up to see Sam rubbing at his face, “I can't even imagine what you go through at home.” He opened his mouth to speak but had nothing to say...here he was sitting in the middle of a group of people who were constantly judged and misinterpreted...and they felt badly for him?

 

“Hey, if you ever need to escape...you can always come over to our house and hang out,” Sam offered and Samandriel couldn't stop the grin growing on his face.

 

“Thank you...I might have to take you up on that soon,” Samandriel said glancing over at Malachi who was having a heated discussion with Hannah, both of them glancing his way.

 

* * *

“Samandriel, in my office,” he heard his Uncle bark out the second he entered the house. Of course, his cousin must have called him while they were at school. He swallowed down the sudden rise of bile in his throat and made his way down the hall. He entered the room, wanting to run the opposite way once he saw the cold look on his uncle's face.

  
  


“Close the door,” he ordered, gesturing for him to come closer. Samandriel did as he was told and hugged himself nervously.

  
  


“I thought I was very clear last night about mingling with those Winchesters?” he said slowly. Samandriel raised his face and frowned.

  
  


“You were...I just don't see the reason...they were very nice...”

  
  


“That's what they do Samandriel! They bring you in with sweet words and endearing lies! If you are not careful nephew, they will suck you in as well! The Novak's are very good friends of mine and I had to council them when they turned their innocent boy Castiel against them! You are blood, I do not wish to see the same thing happen to you. You will stay away from them...do you understand me?” he said with a slight growl. Samandriel nodded and swallowed hard, practically running out of the room when he was dismissed.

  
  


He locked his door and instantly turned his computer on. Everything was a roiling mess inside him...he wanted to not believe his uncle but he was also so scared....what if he was right? He'd been lied to and betrayed before, why would this be any different? He turned towards his computer when he heard a few dings. His jaw dropped open when he saw several new Friend Notifications. Castiel, Sam, Sarah, Charlie, Dory and even Garth wanted to add him. The mouse pointer hovered over the add button and he held his breath, clicking on it.

  
  


He made his decision and wasn't backing down now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the lack of updates. I just recently had a death in the family and this chapter was just...really hard to write for some reason. So, here we go. I apologize if it's awkward in some places, I just really wanted to get it out lol.

* * *

Samandriel woke up the next morning and hurried through his routine, not wanting to encounter his family before he had to dash out. He snatched up his bag and hurried outside, completely ignoring the bus stop. It was pretty warm outside, the sun blaring down at him as he hustled down the street. His head was beginning to pound when he heard a familiar rumbling sound. He looked over his shoulder and jumped, coming to a complete stop.

 

“Hey Samandriel...you want a ride?” Sam asked from the passenger window. His mouth dropped open when he took in the beautiful car idling next to him. Castiel was in the middle of the two brother's and Dean was tapping his fingers on the steering wheel.

 

“Uh..s-sure...yeah,” Samandriel stammered. He took a quick look back in the direction of his Uncle's house before clambering into the back seat.

 

“Samandriel, this is Dean, Dean this is our new friend Samandriel,” Cas said with a huge smile. Samandriel glanced up and caught the greenest eyes he'd ever seen staring back at him in the rear view mirror, a soft smile pulling up the corners of the older boy's lips.

 

“Samandriel eh? Name seems a bit of a mouthful...almost worse than Castiel,” Dean snorted. Cas made a rude noise and smacked his arm, the car jerking away from the curb to roar down the street. Samandriel took in a deep breath, his eyes closing as the air rushing though the open window whipped through his hair.

 

Far too soon the school building came into their view and Samandriel found himself groaning. Once Sam pulled the seat forward he scrambled out, thanking whoever was watching for not letting him fall on his face.

 

“I'll see you guys after,” Dean said. Samandriel turned in time to see Dean tip Cas's face up for a kiss. He felt his face grow warm, quickly turning away to give them a little privacy.

 

“Don't worry, you'll get used to it,” Sam laughed wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Samandriel grinned, allowing for his friend to lead him up the steps of the school where Charlie stood waiting for them. Only when he heard the purr of the car did he feel Cas catching up to them. For the first time since school started he walked into the building with a lighter heart. His new friends accompanied him to his locker, a harmless argument firing between Sam and Charlie. He was following them to Cas's locker when a hand clamped around his wrist, yanking him back.

 

“What the...Hannah?” Samandriel cried staring up into his cousin's concerned gaze. He gave a quick nod over to his friends letting them know he was ok. Hannah rolled her eyes and pulled him farther away from them.

 

“Are you insane? My father noticed you missing at breakfast this morning...and then we see you pulling up with them? Are you trying to get yourself into trouble?” Hannah asked with disbelief. Samandriel rubbed the back of his neck and swallowed hard. He didn't want to get into trouble but some force was pulling him in only one direction. And it wasn't towards his family to be the good little boy they wanted him to be.

 

“Why do you dislike them so much Hannah? What did they ever do to you? Besides what your father drilled into your head?” Samandriel asked. Hannah's face scrunched up and she scoffed, waving the issue away with her hand.

 

“That's not even the point Samandriel...”

 

“Yes it is...so far the only answer I have gotten for staying away from them is that they don't got to church and no longer live with their parents. So until I hear something actually worth me staying away...”

 

“Fine...” Hannah said through clenched teeth. She grabbed his arm again and yanked him into an empty class room. He took a quick glance around, realizing that they were in some kind of computer lab. Hannah hugged her arms around her stomach and took in a deep breath before speaking quietly.

 

“Last year, I found myself not wanting to always listen to my parents...and that I just wanted to live my own life without their interference. So...I rebelled against them. Started hanging out with Dorothy...who now fraternizes with them on a daily basis. Anyway...I let her talk me into going to a party that was being thrown at the Winchester's. I thought it would be fun...and of course my parents begged me to not go, it only made me want to go even more,” Hannah said. She took a few steps away from him to lean up against the desk, her eyes glued to the carpet. Samandriel frowned but stayed where he was. He had a feeling he knew where this was going and he didn't like it.

 

“There was drugs...and alcohol everywhere. Some kids were even..having sex in the rooms. I tried to not pay attention to it all...I just wanted to have fun. Even before then, I had a little bit of a crush on Dean Winchester...so when he came up to me and offered me a drink, I gladly took it. It didn't take long before I passed out....and woke up in a bed...his bed...naked,” Hannah said, her voice becoming harsh at the end. Samandriel's heart was thudding in his chest, the air tight in his lungs as he tried to breathe. This couldn't be right, Dean was with Castiel...

 

“What about Cas?” Samandriel asked tightly. She made a rude noise and wiped at her eyes.

 

“I doubt Castiel knows anything about it. I never said anything...I had no memory of what happened...but everything else that was going on inside that house, God people needed to know! Samandriel...I know they seem like amazing and different people but they will pull you down a horrible path. I learned my lesson and came back to my parents willingly,” she said grabbing at his hands, her tone pleading. Samandriel shook his head, yanking his hands away from her roughly. He refused to believe this...he saw the way Dean looked at Castiel...there was no way.

 

Before she could utter another word he hurried out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him. He caught Castiel looking over at him and he just shook hi head, hurrying off towards his first class.

 

 

* * *

Samandriel sat under a tree outside alone, his stomach growling angrily at the lack of food he ate. He didn't want to go into the lunch room...couldn't face his new friends or his cousin's condemning stares. Sighing heavily he let his head drop to his knees and closed his eyes. There was the sound of shuffling feet and he looked up to see Castiel staring down at him, his blue eyes set in a heated glare. He swallowed hard and went to speak but Cas held up his hand to stop him.

 

“I know what she told you...but it's a lie,” Cas said through clenched teeth. Samandriel blinked a few times, staying silent. Cas dropped his backpack to the ground and started pacing in front of him, his hands twisting.

 

“Dean didn't touch her...we found her in that room after...it happened. She came to that party, which was actually for my birthday, with Dory. There was some alcohol and Dean did offer her some. She took it willingly. She started dancing with some guy but after that...we didn't see her until we found her in Dean's room,” Cas explained. Samandriel frowned, slowly getting to his feet.

 

“What happened?”

 

“We asked her who had been in the room with her but she refused to name him, acting as if she truly regretted it and from what I could tell, she hadn't been drugged. She was completely lucid. She even got upset when she realized that Dean and I were together. She...tried to kiss him when he walked her out to her car. I don't know why she came up with this story...or why she blames Dean but I can assure you that he didn't touch her. He was with me the entire night,” Cas answered. Samandriel rubbed his face and tried to put all the snarling pictures in his mind together. Once they formed a distinct image, he could see it as clear as day.

 

“So instead of accepting the truth that she had sex with someone who she didn't even like...she tells everyone what she supposedly saw to save her own skin...” Samandriel asked with a groan. Cas bit his lip, his arms crossing over his chest.

 

“Dean and his family have always had some sort of rumor following them but this...this was the worst. My parents tried so hard to keep me away from them but...I refused. I knew what happened that night and there was no drugs or random people having sex...the only one who did...was Hannah,” Cas said with annoyance. Samandriel sighed heavily, taking a few steps closer to Cas.

 

“I'm...I'm sorry for assuming what she was telling me was truth...” he stammered. Cas smiled softly at him, his head shaking a little.

 

“You have nothing to be sorry for Samandriel...you hardly know us...how could you even begin to believe us over family? But...I knew what she was going to tell you...and judging by your face when you left that room...I had been right,” Castiel forced out a laugh. He sucked in a breath and closed his eyes before letting it out slowly. He grabbed Samandriel's hands, their eyes meeting,”Look...I'm not asking you to rebel against your family but you remind me...of myself last year. That struggle to find yourself but constantly being dragged down by what they want of you...it's daunting.”

 

Samandriel nodded, his lips pressing in a tight line. He couldn't explain where it was coming from or where it even began or ended but there was a connection between he and Cas. Whether it be two kindred spirits or what...but he could feel deep inside of him. And by the wide eye look Cas was giving him, he felt it too.

 

“We're having a party tomorrow...you should come,” Castiel said with a warm smile. Samandriel bit his lip and nodded, giving Cas's hands a little squeeze.

 

“Good...come on. Let's get you some real food,” Cas teased leading him back inside.

 

* * *

The house was unbearably quiet when Samandriel got home from school. He gratefully accepted a ride from Dean but had him stop several houses down. He wasn't ashamed of being friends with them...he just needed some time to prepare for whatever his uncle would throw at him. Maybe he was in the clear...there wasn't a sound as he made his way towards the stairs. It hadn't even dawned on him to even check to see if there were any cars in the driveway.

 

He hurried to his room, throwing his backpack onto his chair before going towards his closest. There was a shuffle behind him and he froze, a familiar clearing of a throat. Slowly he turned to see his uncle sitting on the edge of his bed, a smirk gracing his lips.

 

“Hello there nephew...” Zachariah said slowly raising up to his feet. Samandriel swallowed hard and backed up until he hit the desk

 

“Samandriel, I do not know what to do. I have tried to tell you...to steer you away from that..temptation but I see now that you refuse to listen and obey. I wish this could have gone a different way Samandriel...it's barely the first week of school...I was hoping to not have to call your parents,” Zachariah tsked. Something twisted in his stomach and he laughed, shaking his head a bit.

 

“You think...my parents would actually care? They'd be thrilled with just the thought of me making friends! And they would see past all the bull shit you and the others have have so called judged them for!” Samandriel cried. There was a blur, a loud crack resounding in his room. It took a moment to realize that his uncle had actually slapped him. He touched his face with a trembling hand and winced, the corner of his mouth was split and slightly bleeding.

 

“You listen to me you little ingrate...I will only put up with so much from you including you using that foul language. From this moment, you will stay in this bedroom until we find something suitable for your punishment!” Zachariah bellowed. Samandriel just glared at him, heat rising up in his chest.

 

“I have school tomorrow...”

 

“You will be dismissed...” Zachariah seethed. His eyes fell on his computer and he cried out when his uncle ripped the power cord out of the tower. That had been his birthday present from his parents...his only solace in this house. He felt the tell tale prickle behind his eyes as he glared up at his uncle who looked far too satisfied with himself.

 

“All you need to do is mind me Samandriel...that's all I ask. Goodnight,” he sneered before disappearing out of the room. Samandriel sat there for a moment before letting out a loud noise of frustration. It just wasn't fair! It wasn't like he was a horrible kid who got into loads of trouble and had horrible grades! He wanted to call his parents so badly but they would only ask if he wanted to come back home. And what would he rather deal with? No matter what, he wouldn't be able to escape the bullying.

 

Letting out a loud sigh he grabbed up his bag and sank down in his computer chair, might as well get his homework done.

 

* * *

_Samandriel watched his feet slowly glide through the water, smiling at how cool it felt on his skin. The sun beat down on him and he turned his face up with closed eyes to soak it in. Everything felt amazing, even the slightly damp grass tickling the palms of his hands. Wherever he was, he didn't want to leave. He opened his eyes slowly, blinking past the sun spots before him. He was sitting at a small lake, trees every color surrounding him in a large circle. The grass was that lovely rich green with dots of flowers spread sporadically around him. He bit his lip and smiled, lazily reaching out to snag one up with his fingers._

 

_The petals smelled sweet and it made him smile even more. It was out of habit that had him glancing around quickly to see if anyone could see him. Once he was satisfied that he was truly alone, he slipped the flower behind his ear, softly giggling at how silly he must look. He closed his eyes again and took in a deep breath at all the earthy smells._

 

_There was a rustling sound next to him but for whatever reason it didn't disturb him...because he knew instantly who it was. A deep chuckle filled his ears as he felt a presence along his arm. He cracked open an eye to see Castiel sitting next to him, a string of flowers in his hands. They didn't speak, only softly laughing at each other. Once his companion's nimble fingers stopped in their threading, Castiel leaned forward to put the crown of flowers on his head. Samandriel gave him a huge grin, his hand raising to touch the soft petals. Castiel bit his lip and raised another one up to his own head, the flowers a slightly different pattern._

 

_Samandriel opened his mouth to speak but Castiel smiled with a little shake of his head._

 

“ _Shhhh,” he hissed with a finger to his mouth. Samandriel cocked his head to the side, his eyes widening when he heard a loud shrill. He blinked a few times, quickly glancing back at his friend who looked incredibly sad. Castiel waved at him before getting up and fading out of his view._

 

_Samandriel shot to his feet, his hands clamping over his ears as the shrill got louder and louder._

 

He gasped loudly, shooting up in bed. His heart was thudding in his chest, the noise from his phone going off on his nightstand. Swallowing hard he snatched it up to see an unknown number calling him. He hesitated for a moment before answering it.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Samandriel? Hey it's Sam!” his friend cried out, the sound of a relived sigh coming through the phone. Samandriel blinked a few times glancing over at his clock. It was well past 9 am...school had already started. He rubbed a hand over his face and swallowed past his dry throat.

 

“Hey Sam...how'd you get my number?” he asked with a huff. Sam barked out a laugh.

 

“Oh Charlie's got her ways...man where are you? We tried to pick you up but you weren't there and then didn't see you at your locker. You feelin alright?” he asked. Samandriel bit his lip, his hands picking at his blanket.

 

“Um...yeah, I'm alright. Just...my uncle's kind of freaking out right now and grounded me...even from school,” Samandriel said bitterly. Sam gave a low whistle; he could hear some voices in the back ground and he waited patiently.

 

“Look...I know hanging out with us isn't helping you at all but...you gotta know that all that crap they keep saying isn't true....”

 

“I know that Sam...I wish I could just...leave,” Samandriel said, his tone tight with frustration. There was another exchange of voices before the phone was being passed to someone else.

 

“Samandriel...it's Castiel. Do you really want to escape? And truly see what they've been warning you against?” Castiel asked slowly. Samandriel swallowed hard and felt himself nod before uttering the word _Yes!_

 

* * *

A little over 11 hours later found Samandriel pacing the sidewalk in the spot where he had Dean drop him off two days ago. The nerves were roiling in his belly and he was constantly looking down the street towards his uncle's house, praying that no one in his family would see him.

 

Once and for all, he was going to see for himself what the hell had his uncle's panties in a twist. He had feigned a stomach ache and asked to go to bed early. His uncle had stared at him him for a moment, scrutinizing his face before nodding. Naomi wished him to feel better but he could feel their eyes on him as he hurried up the stairs. He turned off the lights and pretended to fall asleep. Sure enough, his aunt came to check on him within 15 minutes of him laying down. Once he was confidant that no one would come checking on him again, he got up and slipped out his window.

 

Castiel had told him that Dean would come pick him up around 8:30ish so when he heard a different type of rumbling from behind him, he paid it no mind. When it got louder and seemed to have stopped right next to him, he turned slowly. His heart shot right up into his throat...it wasn't Dean picking him up in his sleek black car.

 

But Benny...on a very huge Harley.

 

The older man grinned at him and bit his bottom lip, “You Angel?” his voice was smooth and had a deep southern drawl. It crawled along his skin, giving him goosebumps and he found himself inching closer.

 

“A-Angel?” he stammered, knowing all to well that his face was slowly turning a lovely shade of red. Benny chuckled, that small smile stretching his lips a bit wider.

 

“Dean said you had an angel name just like his Castiel...”

 

“Oh...it's, um...Samandriel,” he said, inwardly cursing himself for nearly forgetting his own damn name. Benny chuckled again, the sound of it pressing along his flamed skin soothingly.

 

“How bout I just call ya Angel? Us simple minded guys don't do too well with long names,” Benny grinned with a wink. Samandriel's body was a second from turning to goo, completely melting at the drawl in his voice along with that amazing smile. Now he was going to call him angel? Samandriel closed his eyes and took a steadying breath before opening them, looking at the older man through his lashes. Benny sucked in a breath, a low growl slipping past his lips.

 

“Maybe not so much an angel...got a little demon in you don't ya sweetheart?” Benny grinned. Samandriel bit his lip and coyly shrugged, thanking wherever this bravado was coming from.

 

“Well come on then, better get you to the party before Dean thinks I kidnapped you,” Benny snickered, holding out his hand. Samandriel held his breath and reached out with a trembling hand. Benny was incredibly gentle helping him onto the back of his bike, guiding his arms to wrap around his solid torso.

 

“Hold on tight darlin,” Benny said, the grin evident in his voice. Samandriel clung onto him and bit his lip hard to keep his grin from breaking his face as the bike took off down the street.


	4. Chapter 4

Samandriel couldn't help but cling onto the older man's leather jacket, the knuckles of his fingers almost turning white. Benny, the glorious mountain of a man seemed to feel his anxiousness, only chuckled softly, one of his hands that was impossibly warm closed over his. Samandriel loosened his grip only to gasp when Benny's large calloused hand wrapped around his fingers.

 

“Almost there Darlin,” he drawled, his voice barely audible over the rushing of air. Samandriel had never been on a motorcycle...and he really was trying to enjoy it. But everything was flying by them in a blur, the only thing he could focus on was the the rumbling under him and the wonderful sage scent surrounding him from Benny. He didn't mind being on the bike...in fact he wanted this ride to go on for far much longer than it was...but he was nervous. What if this party was everything that his family had warned him about? What if Benny was the type of guy to take advantage? Oh God...what if they really weren't on their way to Castiel's house? He swallowed hard and tried to ask something but his voice locked up in his throat. Benny's hand squeezed at his wrist, moving to grip the handlebar to make a left turn.

 

Samandriel yelped with how low the bike dipped in the turn, earning him a barked out laugh. Benny slowed the bike in front of a simple two story house....the yard looked well cared for and Dean's all too familiar car sat in the driveway. A few other cars were there and he could hear the muffled sounds of music coming from the house. Samandriel frowned a bit taking in his surroundings. Ok...rumor 1 completely destroyed. He had been told that where they lived was in the worst part of their town. If he remembered correctly, they weren't even close to it. This neighborhood was only maybe 20 minutes from his own...

 

“Not what you expected?” Benny asked as he helped Samandriel off the bike. He frowned again with a shake of his head.

 

“Not expected...was told. Just wondering why people are so dumb to believe in certain rumors,” Samandriel replied quietly. Benny chuckled swinging his leg over the bike.

 

“You haven't seen nothing yet cher, c'mon,” Benny said, his hand finding its way on the small of his back. Samandriel fought off a shiver and let himself be led up the concrete walkway, the music inside the house growing louder. He frowned again...it didn't sound like normal music...if he was correct, it sounded more like the game...Rock Band. He looked at Benny over his shoulder only to be met with a little grin, an arm reaching out to push open the door.

 

“Oh you have got to be kidding me...” Samandriel said in a rush of breath. He stepped through the door and couldn't help laughing as he looked around. Sure enough, there were 4 people in front of a modest size tv, playing the video game Rock Band. Dean had a guitar in his hands while sharing the mic with someone he didn't recognize. To the right was a small dining room where he saw Sam, Sarah and Castiel standing in front of the table over loaded with food, the peals of laughter almost louder than the music.

 

“This is the wild parties everyone is so scared of?” Samandriel asked with some exasperation. Benny bit his bottom lip trying to stifle a smile as he nodded.

 

“Mmhmm...now...don't give us too much credit just yet. You know...we do sometimes drink...and sometimes couples do find a nice corner to make out...but other than that...this is pretty much it,” Benny answered. Before Samandriel could answer an arm was sliding over his shoulders and he was met with dark blue eyes.

 

“I'm so glad you made it Samandriel,” Cas said giving him a warm hug. Samandriel couldn't help but laugh a little as he returned the embrace. He could smell the alcohol on Cas's breath but he wasn't sloshed over drunk.

 

“Cas is really the only one who drinks...well besides myself,” Benny teased reaching out to ruffle Castiel's already unruly hair. Cas grumbled something at him making the taller man bark out another laugh. He was led closer into the family room where he was greeted by several others. The girl he had seen Dean share the mic with he finally realized was Dory. Charlie was coming down the stairs, her arms full of several board games with an older boy following close behind her.

 

Looking over his shoulder he caught sight of Benny leaning against the wall, drinking slowly from a beer as he watched the others silently. He wanted to go over and try talking to him but Castiel was starting to pull him towards the kitchen. He followed him through the house until they were out back and Samandriel couldn't help but laugh at his friend stumbling around. Castiel's eyes were so bright and a huge smile stretched on his lips as he spun around in the grass. He tripped on his feet and giggled on his way to the ground, falling in a heap.

 

“Are you alright?” Samandriel chuckled hurrying over to him. Castiel grabbed at his hand, pulling him down next to him.

 

“Mmhmm...of course I am! I'm really glad you came Saman...Sam...you need a nickname...where's Dean? He's really good at nicknames,” Castiel giggled looking around for his boyfriend. Samandriel grinned with a shake of his head.

 

“I'm glad too,” he said quietly. There was a warm press on his arm and he looked up to see glassy blue eyes staring at him.

 

“You...you remind me of me. I was...so proper and scared. My parents hated me...hated everything I was or did...but then I met Dean...” Castiel gave a gummy smile, his eyes turning incredibly soft, “and...he showed me what it was like to be free. That I could make my own choices. He was just...happy that I was...you know...happy. Even if I hadn't fallen in love with him...we'd still be best friends...and I'd still be here. I...I don't...I'm not telling you what to do...but you have to do what makes you...happy.” Samandriel looked up in his face and swallowed hard at the tears brimming in his eyes. He reached out and took Castiel's hand, squeezing his fingers.

 

“I'll try...”

 

“No...not good enough. Promise me Saman,” he tried to say his name again only to wave his hand in front of his face before grabbing at Samandriel's wrists gently.

 

“Don't let them break you ok?” Castiel whispered as a tear rolled down his cheek. Samandriel nodded, pulling Castiel into a hug.

 

“I won't Castiel...I promise,” he said softly. Behind him there was a shuffling sound, when he turned to look up he saw Dean smiling almost a little sadly down at them. He moved a bit closer and Cas was suddenly turning to him, reaching up with grabby hands.

 

“Hey baby...you ok?” Dean asked kneeling down.

 

“Mmhmm...Dean...he needs a nickname...to hard to say when I'm inebriated...” Castiel mumbled falling into Dean's open arms. Samandriel laughed softly but felt a sharp twist of envy setting in his chest. Dean hugged Castiel close, his fingers running through that thick mop of hair.

 

“I bet. Thanks for staying with him, Samandriel...he only gets like this when....shit starts to bug him,” Dean said softly. Castiel hummed happily snuggling further into Dean's chest. Samandriel shrugged pulling a little at the grass by his leg.

 

“I don't mind,” he answered with a little smile. Dean returned it, nodding a bit.

 

“You staying over or did you need Benny to take you home later?” Dean asked. Before he could answer Castiel was laughing like an idiot.

 

“He's staying duh Dean...sheesh you never listen to me,” he cracked up. Dean rolled his eyes but a smile was easily seen on his face.

 

“I'd like to stay but...I'd have to be back early in the morning...” Samandriel said. Dean nodded, moving to pick Castiel up in his arms as he stood up.

 

“Well, come back inside. I'm gonna put this one to bed,” Dean grinned walking back into the house as Castiel continued to giggle in his shoulder. Samandriel watched them until they disappeared through the door, a knot slowly forming in his throat. A part of him was pretty envious of Castiel and his relationship with a guy like Dean...he'd give anything to have someone take care of him like that. To actually want too. He stayed outside for a few more minutes, breathing in the warm arm. It was nice to know that even though he was out there by himself...he wasn't truly alone here.

 

He came back into the house and smiled when Sam called him over, eagerly pulling him into the beginnings of a very heated monopoly game.

 

* * *

It was nearly 1 am when he found himself back outside, his eyes closed and face upturned towards the moon. Huge puffy clouds were moving towards them in the sky, the light of the moon creating an almost ethereal haze. He had finally come out of his shell during round 2 of Monopoly, completely killing everyone else in the game. It was one of his favorites and everyone always underestimated him because he was so quiet. He was having so much fun getting to know everyone...it was nice to finally come out from behind the wall a little.

 

People were still playing games though a few had passed out on the couches in the living room. Castiel even came back down, looking a bit steadier then before. He tried to apologize but Samandriel only waved him off, giving him a hug instead. Now he was sitting on one of the chairs with his arms around his knees, enjoying the quiet once again. He took in a deep breath, the air around him was beginning to smell like rain. He let his eyes slowly blink open, the clouds were much closer and he could see some lightening off in the distance. He shuddered...electrical storms were not his favorite thing. The door on his left opened and he froze when Benny moved to sit down in the chair next to him.

 

“Havin fun?” Benny asked quietly, his voice a gentle hum. Samandriel nodded sitting back against the chair, hugging his knees closer.

 

“Good...it's nice having a new face around here,” Benny said with a little chuckle. Samandriel bit his lip and smiled, warmth settling in his cheeks. Benny grinned at him, moving so his body was facing his.

 

“Castiel told me you were having trouble at home?” Benny asked quietly. Samandriel frowned, looking away. He didn't want to talk about this now...he was having a good time and the object of his infatuation was within a foot from him.

 

“Hey...I only ask because...I remember what Castiel went through. I want to help ya if I can,” he said.

 

“Why? You barely know me,” he said finally, looking back at the mass of man next to him. Benny frowned, shrugging his shoulders a bit as his hands folded together over is knees.

 

“Because I want too? I trust Cas's judgment and he likes you...whether it be cause he sees himself in you or whatever else...he wants you to be in our little group of misfits,” Benny laughed, his light blue eyes shining in the moon light. Samandriel smiled, feeling the butterflies in his chest spin around.

 

“Ok...”

 

“Do you have a cell phone?” Benny asked holding out his hand. Samandriel nodded, fishing it out of his back pocket to place in his fingers. He watched as he punched in a phone number before handing it back to him, “If you ever need savin...call me ok? Dean usually has his hands full with Castiel and his little brother...”

 

Samandriel swallowed hard and took back his phone, his fingers tracing over Benny's name on the screen. “I-I will...thank you,” Samandriel said softly. Benny grinned reaching out to squeeze his wrist.

 

“Get some sleep Angel...wake me up when you need to get back to your house in the morning,” Benny said before going into the house. Samandriel watched him go, his heart hammering in his chest as the butterflies swam around even faster. He was just about to dance around when a huge clap of thunder exploded in the quiet night, making him nearly scream as he scrambled to get inside.

 

* * *

Samandriel rolled over onto his side for probably the hundredth time that night. The storm was in full swing and every time the thunder rolled, he would jerk awake. He knew there was nothing to really be scared of but he was terrified all the same. The couch he was lying on was comfortable and nearly pulled him back to sleep when a loud crack of lightening hit the ground probably not too far from where they lived. He jolted up right and tried to catch his breath, his fingers clutching at his heart through his thin t shirt.

 

Somewhere in the distance he heard a door open and close. He almost ignored it when someone was obviously walking closer to him. He looked over his left shoulder and swallowed hard. Benny was smiling softly at him, his hand outstretched to him. He quirked up a brow but took it anyway.

 

“Come on Angel,” he whispered, leading him down the hall.

 

“What...”

 

“I've been listening to you toss and turn out here long enough...you need some sleep,” he said opening the door to his bedroom. Samandriel bit his lip and shuffled into the room, hugging his arms around his stomach. There was a bright flash of white light and a loud clap of thunder followed right after, making him yelp. He jumped, nearly tripping over his own feet. Large warm hands steadied him, keeping him upright. He sucked in a quick breath when he was gently pulled back to lean up against Benny's solid chest.

 

“Shhh cher...I've got ya,” he drawled, those same warm hands rubbing up and down his arms. Samandriel finally relaxed, his tensed up muscles finally unknotting. Benny pulled away, leading him over to the bed. Samandriel froze, staring up at him with wide eyes. Benny only smiled, shaking his head before guiding him to lay down. Samandriel swallowed, watching as Benny crawled in next to him, his arm snaking around his middle to pull him into his warmth.

 

“Sleep Angel,” he whispered, his lips brushing ever so slightly along the shell of his ear. Samandriel shivered, snuggling further into his arms before letting his eyes flutter closed, instantly falling asleep.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Samandriel groaned when he felt his phone vibrating near his head. His hand slid under the pillow and shut it off without even opening his eyes. He had been so warm and comfortable, the idea of waking up made him make an unhappy noise. Sometime in the night he must of have forgotten where he was because he froze when an arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him back against a very solid chest. His eyes finally popped open and realized he was not in his own bedroom.

 

“Shhh Angel...you're at Dean and Castiel's remember?” A very deep southern drawl said behind him. Slowly he turned and let out a little embarrassed laugh when he saw Benny grinning sleepily at him.

 

“I do now...” he laughed again and rubbed at his face as Benny chuckled. He could feel eyes on him and he tried to not blush but he was never that lucky.

 

“You sleep okay?” Benny asked. Samandriel cracked open an eye, biting his lip as he took in the man next to him. His face was so warm and open with such a gentle smile stretched on his lips it made Samandriel shiver a little.

 

“Yes...I didn't want to wake up though,” he answered with a little pout. Benny grinned, nodding a little bit.

 

“I know the feelin...well, it's about 7...you have time for some breakfast?” Benny offered. Samandriel's eyes widened before he found himself nodding eagerly. Benny laughed, reaching out to rustle his hair just before he crawled out of the bed. Samandriel watched him pull on some clothes. It was the first time he had gotten to see the man clearly without a shirt. He couldn't help the flutter in his chest...Benny had an amazing body. All solid muscle rippled in his shoulders and back, down into his biceps. But he wasn't ripped like a bodybuilder...he was beefy and Samandriel bit his lip when he saw the slight tummy Benny had. When he had realized he had a preference for men, he had quickly found out that fluffier men were his type. And Benny's body was perfection in his eyes. Now that he saw exactly what he wanted in the flesh, he had no idea how to go about even trying to get it.

 

Samandriel knew he was staring and far too long for it to considered healthy. Benny turned and grinned at him before pulling on a long sleeved Henley. Samandriel blushed, pulling the blankets over his head as the heat in his cheeks intensified.

 

“When you're done hiding Angel, come into the kitchen,” he heard Benny say, amusement lilting his tone. Samandriel sighed, waiting for the door to close before he pushed the covers off his body. He found his clothes near the door, quickly pulling them on while wondering who had brought them in here. There was a small mirror hanging over Benny's dresser and he frowned at his appearance. His hair was sticking up in every direction with lovely dark circles under his eyes. It had been the best sleep he'd had in a while but it wasn't near enough. His face warmed again with the memory of that solid weight at his back, making him feel safe.

 

It gave him a little hope that maybe Benny saw more to him than what he even saw in himself. But Benny was gentleman...and probably only did those things because of his nature...or maybe Dean had asked him to be nice? He had no clue...but he had to be careful. He had a horrible habit of becoming too hopeful and having his heart shattered. There was a little knock on the door before it was slowly being pushed open revealing a set of dark blue eyes.

 

“Hey Samandriel...Benny told me you were up. How are you feeling?” Castiel asked coming in to the room. Samandriel smiled over at him, eying the rather huge sweater hanging off his thin friend. He had on boxer shorts that looked too big for him with socks pulled up to his mid calf. Castiel glanced down at his clothes and shrugged with a goofy smile.

 

“Dean had to go to work and I like wearing his clothes,” he said. Samandriel gave his friend a smile, pulling on his own sweater from last night and pushed his feet into his shoes. Castiel gave him a knowing look and Samandriel laughed softly.

 

“Sorry...I'm OK. A little out of it I guess. Not used to waking up in a strange house...not to mention in someone's bed,” he mumbled, his face burning red when he realized how that came out. His head shot up to gauge his friend's response. Castiel only shrugged his shoulders again and yawned, his eyes crinkling on the sides.

 

“It happens...I'm just glad you got some rest. Storms scare the crap out of me sometimes and I have a hard time sleeping,” Castiel said leading him out the room but before he could close the door Castiel turned to him whispering, “If something did happen between you and Benny though...it's OK. I think he really likes you.”

 

Samandriel swallowed hard, his arms wrapping around his middle. It was something he always did when the nerves or the anxiety was rising to high and too fast, “N-No...nothing happened, we just...”

 

“Hey...no that's...I just wanted you to know that if it did...we wouldn't say anything. Usually, whatever happens in this house with our close friends stays here. I kinda figured nothing would happen though...” Castiel said with a thoughtful smile. Samandriel frowned, his emotions going through loops in his mind. Had that been an insult towards him?

 

“Why?” he asked softly.

 

“Benny's not a promiscuous guy...he doesn't just let people in his bed unless he has some kind of feelings for them...” Castiel explained. Samandriel bit his lip and couldn't fight the stupid grin from spreading.

 

“But...he hardly knows me,” he said quietly. Castiel only shrugged, he grabbed up his hand to lead him into the kitchen where the yummy smells of bacon filled the air. Just like Castiel had promised...nothing was said about him sleeping in Benny's room.

 

 

* * *

It was his own fault but he had been having so much fun that he didn't realize what time it was until his phone started ringing around 9. He swallowed hard as he read his uncle's name on his caller id. His eyes met Castiel's and knew something close to fear crossed his face. Castiel was pushing everyone, even Sam rushed over to turn off the radio.

 

“Just say you went for a walk before everyone woke up or something,” Castiel said softly. Samandriel nodded and held his breath as he slid the screen to answer.

 

“Where in God's name are you Samandriel!” his uncle's voice boomed through the phone. He had to hold it away from his ear a little with a wince..

 

“I woke up early and wanted to take a walk....” he said timidly. There was a silence on the other side for a second then his uncle sighed heavily.

 

“Did you forget that you were to stay in your room until I saw it best for you to come out?” he said slowly. Samandriel had forgotten that part entirely but he closed his eyes, his heart beating furiously in his chest.

 

“I-I just needed some fresh air uncle...I'm sorry. I'll come home....”

 

“No, I'll come get you where exactly are you?” he barked. Samandriel raised wide eyes at Castiel as his friend frantically wrote down something...a name of a park he was assuming. Benny was rushing past them while he told his uncle what was on the paper.

 

“Well...you did walk far. I'll be there in a moment...then we are going to church. When we get home you are to do your homework. Is this understood Samandriel?”

 

“Yes sir...” he said and the phone clicked. Pressing his elbows into the table he pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes. Everything had been going so good...and he was having fun! A hand was rubbing his back in slow circles when he heard footsteps next to him.

 

“We should be able to get there before he does,” Benny said, a frown pulling down the corners of his mouth. Samandriel felt a burn at the back of his eyes...he didn't want to leave. Castiel gave him a hug before he was engulfed in Sam's arms.

 

“Call us if you need anything OK?” the younger boy said. He nodded before quickly following Benny to the garage. He was about to head towards the bike when Benny whistled low, pointing towards an old beat up truck. Samandriel shot up a brow at him and grinned as he crawled into the cab.

 

“So...why didn't you pick me up in this last night?” he asked as Benny started up the truck.

 

Benny barked out a laugh with a shake of his head, “Because it seemed less creepy? And...I don't know cher...maybe I wanted to impress the boy I had seen staring at me a while back,” he said with a smile. Samandriel pressed his lips together as he blushed yet again, turning his head to glance out the window. Though it was embarrassing he couldn't stop smiling the whole way to the park.

 

Thankfully, no one else was there when they pulled up. He went to scoot out but a hand on his arm stopped him.

 

“I was serious Angel...if you need me to come get you at any time...call me,” he said, his eyes boring into his own. Samandriel nodded, fighting off the insane urge to crawl into the man's lap and hold on for dear life. He got out and watched him leave, giving him a sad wave. It wasn't even 2 minutes later when his uncle's car pulled up. Quickly he ran over and instantly slid into the back seat of the car, his aunt Naomi barely acknowledging him from the passenger side. His cousin Malachi grinned at him and he swallowed hard. This was so not going to be fun.

 

 

* * *

They entered the church and he felt a little calmer, his family only treated him as a nuisance here...never raising harsh words towards him in fear of others hearing. Malachi was always on his best behavior too. He had no idea where the girls were and he really wished Anna had come. He followed behind them, staying quiet until he heard his uncle call for him.

 

“Samandriel this here are the Novaks...Lilith and Azazel...” Zachariah said with a huge, fake smile. His eyes widened as he took in who he now knew were Castiel's parents. Lilith was beautiful but in a very cold, statue sort of way. Her blond hair hung around her shoulders in waves while her blue eyes stared straight at him. They weren't dark or held any of the warmth he saw in Castiel's. And Azazel was outright creepy, especially when he grinned over at him. He shook their hands, his skin crawling when their fingers touched.

 

“I was hoping...that you two could shine some light for my poor nephew...he seems to be losing his way just as your poor Castiel did,” his uncle said with an underlying threat in his voice. Samandriel frowned up at him only to flinch at the flash of anger in his uncle's eyes. He wasn't losing his way at all...maybe he was actually finding it. He wanted to scream it at his uncle but he was in a church and no matter how his beliefs differed from his family...he still believed in God. And prayed that he would help lead him out of this mess.

 

Lilith bristled at the mention of her sons name while Azazel grimaced, his arm wrapping around his wife's shoulders. It was so forced it made him sick.

 

“He was such a good boy...always listened and never once disobeyed us. Then he met that Winchester...and everything changed. He wasn't our sweet little boy anymore. Something took root inside and pulled him away from us,” Lilith said sadly as if this speech had been rehearsed, a small little pout on her lips.

 

“We tried getting him help...brought him to church more often...had him speak with your uncle. But he wouldn't listen and we realized that we had to let him go. Lest he bring us straight down with him...if you value your faith Samandriel, listen to your uncle,” Azazel said. Samandriel blinked up at him, biting down hard on his tongue, so badly wanting to scream at him. Instead he gave them what they wanted to see, a forced smile and a nod.

 

“May I go to the gardens uncle? I wish to pray and repent there,” he said quietly. His uncle nodded with a wide smile, waving him off. He didn't hesitate hurrying out of the church where the air had become stale and stifling. The gardens weren't very big but they served in hiding him and helping him keep his calm. He usually never got this angry but he could feel the blinders being yanked off. No wonder Castiel had run screaming from those people.

 

How in the hell did they have a son so sweet and caring like Castiel? Yeah he had some pretty naive parents but they had never treated him badly...only his uncle, his aunt and Malachi. Something was really off here and he couldn't piece it together. He spent over an hour thinking quietly to himself, the smell of roses lifting his spirits greatly. As he was leaving he could hear hushed whispers on the other side of one of the bushes he was crouched next to. He recognized one of them to be Lilith's.

 

“Oh Naomi...I am so sorry you have to put up with the little brat all year,” Lilith scoffed, bitterness dripping from her words. Samandriel squeezed his eyes shut and bit hard on his lip.

 

“It's quite alright Lilith...I never did like that side of Zachariah's family anyway. The Pike's have always been...loose in their faith. No wonder their son is the way he is,” Naomi groaned.

 

“I'm sorry....did you say Pike?” Lilith asked. Samandriel peaked through the bush and frowned at how wide Lilith's eyes were. Had she heard of his parents before this? And why did she suddenly look terrified?

 

“Yes? His sister Eve married Joshua Pike...is there something wrong Lilith?” Naomi asked with a quirked brow. Lilith shook her head vigorously, her hands raising to smooth her hair.

 

“Of course not...I just remembered that my husband and I need to be somewhere soon. It was good to see you...I hope you the best when it comes to your nephew,” she said quickly before spinning on her heel to hurry back into the church. Samandriel blinked a few times, trying to figure out what the hell just happened. He watched as Naomi stared after her, shaking her head she followed a moment later.

 

He waited a few more minutes before standing up, brushing off his pants and making his way into the church. He found his aunt and uncle pretty quickly, he was relieved to see that they were ready to leave. The moment they got back to the house he hurried into his room to collapse down on his bed. He was exhausted. For the first time since getting out of the truck he was able to check his phone, smiling at all the text messages.

 

Message from Castiel:  Hey...just wanted to make sure you were OK?

 

Message from Sam:  Did you get caught? Are you OK?

 

Message from Dean: Cas and Sam just told me what happened...you in trouble at all?

 

Message from Benny:  Hey Angel...just checkin up on ya.

 

Samandriel felt his chest twist in a pleasant way and smile as he answered, letting them know he was OK He left out the conversation he had overheard, wanting to talk to Castiel in person about it. He saved Benny's for last and blushed a little as he typed out the message.

 

Message from Samandriel:  I'm OK..was forced to go to church but other than that I'm just tired. Thank you for helping me.

 

His phone binged quite a few times with responses but the one he was waiting for the most didn't come for a few minutes.

 

Message from Benny:  Sorry about that, had to go on a food run with Dean. Good to hear that...and thanks is not needed. Hopefully we'll get to see you here more often.

 

Samandriel grinned, hugging his phone to his chest as he slowly fell asleep.

 

 

* * *

Samandriel had expected to see the Impala waiting for him down the street from his uncle's house that next Monday but he was more than pleased to see Benny. He bit his lip and walked towards him, grinning at the motorcycle rumbling loudly. He had been terrified of it at first but now it just made Benny that much more drool worthy.

 

“What are you doing here?” Samandriel asked with a bright smile. Benny laughed, his hand rubbing at the stubble on his chin.

 

“Well...would you believe me if I said I wanted to see you again?” Benny grinned, a slight blush dusting his cheeks. Samandriel had to hold back the very inappropriate giggle and laughed instead.

 

“I'd like to believe it...but I don't understand why though,” Samandriel answered truthfully. It had been something on his mind all weekend. Why would a man like Benny even waste his time with someone like him?

 

“I'm still figuring that part out myself Angel...there's just something about you. You want a ride?” Benny asked, his smile slowly fading. He could tell the older man was afraid he had gone to far and he didn't like seeing that tightness in Benny's eyes. Samandriel nodded and took Benny's hand, moving to sit behind him. His arms wrapped around him tightly and shivered when he was able to feel all that muscle against him again. Benny let out a soft sigh before the bike was roaring down the street.

 

They pulled up just as the bell was ringing so he didn't get much of a chance to say goodbye, just an awkward wave before he had to rush into the building. But he could feel Benny's eyes on him the entire time.

 

He didn't get to see any of his friends until lunch time rolled around and he was grateful to see their relieved smiles when he walked up to them. He didn't have to look to know that Malachi was watching him but he was beyond caring at this point. Now that he knew exactly what went on at that house...all their arguments about how “dangerous” these people were to his eternal soul was complete bull shit.

 

They ate their lunch while talking about classes and such, his eyes constantly finding Castiel's. Samandriel stood up and motioned for him to follow, walking outside towards the little area where he had eaten by himself.

 

“Everything OK?” Castiel asked chewing on his lip. Samandriel sighed heavily, his arms crossing over his stomach.

 

“I...met your parents,” he answered. Castiel's eyes widened and he forced out a bitter laugh.

 

“Oh wow...that must have been fun. Let me guess they gave you this...heart breaking story of how I strayed from them towards sin?” he laughed, his eyes rolling dramatically. Samandriel nodded, not being able to laugh a little himself. He still couldn’t see any of those two in Castiel what so ever.

 

“Can...can I ask something? I just don’t want to offend you...”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Are you adopted? Because...they're so cold...”

 

Castiel barked out another laugh but this time it was genuine, “Yeah...I am. It was one of their many excuses to try and get me to come back. That I should feeling guilty for being a waste of their “investment”. Whoever my real parents were I'm guessing were geniuses or something...no idea. They refuse to tell me anything...and I couldn't even find my birth certificate. It doesn't matter though because the second I turn 18...I won't have to carry their last name anymore...I'll be a Winchester,” Castiel said with a dreamy sigh. Samandriel smiled brightly, tentatively reaching out to give Castiel a hug. He was pulled in and felt the air whoosh out of his lungs as Castiel wrapped around him.

 

“I don’t know what this is...but I'm just so glad you're here,” Castiel mumbled in his ear. Samandriel didn't know how to take that...but it made his chest squeeze tight and his eyes burned with tears. No one had ever said that to him. He clung onto Castiel's shirt, laughing a little breathlessly.

  
“I'm glad you're here too Castiel.”


	6. Chapter 6

Samandriel was sitting in his window watching as the rain pelted down into the earth, an almost whimsical smile gracing his lips. The soft flow of music was muted against the rain but he could still hear it, humming along with the strings. His journal sat untouched in his lap...he'd been meaning to write in it for awhile now, the smell of rain had distracted him. The house was quiet, everyone had left for their usual activities for a Friday night, leaving him blessedly alone. He sighed, his eyes closing as a breeze flitted through the screen of his window.

 

He was so comfortable wrapped up in his huge comforter and sweater that he nearly fell asleep, almost missing the glow of his phone. The little chime startled him, making him sit up and look around. He didn't want to move out of his cocoon but did anyway, he didn't want to accidentally miss a message from Castiel...or Benny.

 

Over the last few weeks he had become very close to that little group of “misfits”, almost inseparable to Castiel. It didn't matter to him anymore what his family threatened him with, he still ate with them at school and accepted rides in the morning and even daring to say yes to the ones to home. He loved sitting in the back seat of the Impala and listen to Sam and Dean bicker while Castiel sat with him laughing. But more often than not, it was Benny waiting for him, giving him a shy smile before Samandriel would climb onto the back of his motorcycle. Most Friday or Saturday nights he would sneak out and find himself spending the night over at their house. He'd start the night off on the couch, only to sneak into Benny's room to snuggle up with the bear of a man.

 

Samandriel didn't understand or really know where it was going...but what he did know, is that he liked having Benny's arms around him, hugging him throughout the night. Whether Benny did or not, he never seemed to show any displeasure about it. He'd always have to rush home afterward but it was worth it, especially to see Malachi's face each time he wasn't caught. His cousin knew something was up...but never once said anything about it.

 

He glanced down at the screen and smiled, biting his bottom lip as he read over the text.

 

**Message from Benny:** _Hey Angel...if it's not raining tomorrow night, would you wanna do something?_

 

Was this going to be a date or would everyone else be there as well? Samandriel mulled it over for a few minutes...the very thought of this being a date exciting him to no end. He wanted to type a message to Castiel but laughed, he was probably sitting in the same room with the man. Sam was out of the question as well, he'd just go and ask Benny what was going on. And Dean would most likely send him a vague answer consisting of the words _I don't know._

 

Samandriel licked his dry lips and held his breath before quickly typing his reply, not wanting Benny to think anything bad.

 

**Message from Samandriel:** _ I would love too. What did you have in mind? _

 

**Message from Benny:** _ That would be a surprise...when do you think you can sneak out? _

 

Samandriel glanced over at his clock and tried to remember what usually happened on Saturday's around here. Zachariah always made them go to church in the morning, then would be sent up to their rooms for homework and studying. Naomi usually had dinner prepared around 6ish and that was it from what he could think of. He'd lock himself up in his room afterward, mostly to keep to himself, only letting in Anna if she really needed him.

 

**Message from Samandriel:** _ Maybe around 7? _

 

**Message from Benny:** _ Sounds good...I’ll be waiting for you in the usual spot. Sweet dreams Angel. _

 

**Message from Samandriel:** _ You too Benny, can't wait for tomorrow :) _

 

Samandriel let himself giggle softly, hugging the phone to his chest. Now he only had to get through tonight and tomorrow before he could see him...and whatever this surprise was.

 

* * *

Samandriel stared at his uncle, trying to keep his mouth from flopping open. They had been walking out of the church when he had been informed that they were going over to the Novak's house for dinner...and would be spending several hours there. Ruining the plans he had made with Benny....he swallowed hard and succeeded in not stomping over to the car like a child. He had to think fast...there was no way he was going over to that house, not when he could be having a much better time. He wasn't stupid, he knew what his Uncle was playing at, wanting the Novak's to plead with him once again about turning into their son.

 

All of them would be surprised to know that he would be ecstatic to even be a fraction of the amazing person Castiel was. On the rare occasion that the two of them got to be alone, Castiel had shared with him his artwork and photography. It was beautiful, the way he would capture the small moments that everyone would over look. And he was sneaky too. There were quite a few shots of himself in Castiel's book, ones where he was caught staring at Benny, or smiling at a compliment thrown his way from one of the others.

 

There was one that had caught his breath....it had been storming again one night and he couldn't help climbing into the downstairs bay window, his knees pulled up to his chest as the rain fell. The image had caught Benny, who was sitting at the table playing cards with the others, glancing over at him. A hint of a smile on his lips. Samandriel had begged Castiel for a copy, only to receive the one right out of the book. He had it tucked away in his journal that he hid carefully...not wanting prying eyes to find it.

 

On one of those nights, Samandriel had expressed that he didn't think he had any talents...laughing softly as he admitted that all he was good at was getting good grades. Castiel had blanched, waving his hands almost spastically in front of him with how upset he was. Samandriel nearly fell off the bed laughing, finally calming down enough to hear Castiel chide him for that comment.

 

“What do you like to do? Besides studying,” Castiel asked. Samandriel wrung his hands together in his lap...there was one thing he loved but never got the chance to really play around with it...he whispered it quietly only to have Castiel flick him in the shoulder.

 

“Alright alright...I like writing,” he said flicking his friend back. Castiel beamed, nodding his head in approval. They spent the next couple of hours talking about it, ending the conversation with a promise from Samandriel to show him some of his work. Which, was what he was going to do this weekend...but he could only sneak out once and he was going to use that for the “date” with Benny.

 

But now even that was looking to be impossible. The second they arrived back to the house, Samandriel shot out of the car to close himself in his bedroom. It was almost noon, leaving him only about 5 hours to come up with some excuse to not go. He groaned loudly and fished his phone out from under his mattress. His uncle had tried taking it away from him last week...now he hid it along with his journal.

 

It only rang twice when Castiel finally answered with a laugh, barely able to get a hello out.

 

“Castiel...I need your help,” Samandriel said. It got quiet on the other end, only the sound of rustling.

 

“Samandriel...what's wrong?” Castiel asked. There was another voice in the background but Castiel shushed who he assumed was Dean.

 

“I'm supposed to go on a d...hang out with Benny tonight but now my uncle wants us to have dinner...at your parents house,” Samandriel said with a heavy sigh. Castiel groaned, staying silent for a few seconds before there was another rustle and the sound of a door closing.

 

“Is there any way you can pretend to be sick?” Castiel asked. Samandriel shook his head, forgetting for a moment that Castiel couldn't see him.

 

“I don't think so...he'd see right though it...”

 

“I'd...I'd try and go over there to pretend to talk to them...but Dean would loose it if I went anywhere near them...” Castiel said quietly. Samandriel bit hard on his lip already shaking his head.

 

“No...Cas. As much as I'd appreciate you doing that...you can't. I'm with Dean...” he said quickly. He had finally learned what exactly Castiel had gone through living with those people. He didn't remember what brought it on but Castiel was drinking one of the nights he sneaked over, loosening his friends tongue. It started off with him laughing, using humor as a buffer for the abuse inflicted on him. It steadily got worse, laughter turned to sobs as Castiel confided in him. The Novaks had treated Castiel as their own personal punching bag, verbally and physically. Azazel would yell and scream, then watch as Lilith would beat him all the while drinking his scotch with a smile.

 

Samandriel hadn't known what to do but he held onto his friend, letting him cry it out until he fell asleep. Dean found them, telling him once again, that he only drank when things were really bothering him. Guilt poured through him, realizing he had talked about them, brought up Castiel being adopted. It wasn't until the next morning when his friend reassured him that it wasn't his fault...it just happened.

 

“Well...have you considered just...out right disobeying them? I mean...the worst they can do is kick you out right? But that joke would be on them...because you already have a home here...with us,” Castiel said with a little laugh. Samandriel swallowed down the lump in his throat...he did have a home there. As much as he loved his parents...he never felt more at ease or just...free then when he was there with them.

 

“I know...I just...I can't do that to you guys. I don't have any money...”

 

“Shush Samandriel...we've talked about this...if it comes down to it, we'll make things work,” Castiel said sternly. Samandriel nodded again, whispering an Ok. They talked for a little bit longer before he hung up, pacing his room slowly. His phone chirped at him and he almost didn't want to look, knowing exactly who it was from.

 

**Message from Benny:** _ Everything OK Angel? _

 

**Message from Samandriel:** _ Yes....just have to find a way around my uncle...don't worry though. I'll be there. _

 

**Message from Benny:** _ You let me know if you need me to come get you. _

 

**Message from Samandriel:** _ I will... _

 

 

* * *

Samandriel hadn't stopped pacing his room, his hands wringing together almost frantically in front of him. He had tried the sick act...but like he had predicted, Zachariah saw right through it. Telling him to go back to his room and “feel better” because he was not canceling. He was so tempted to call his parents, ask them their permission if he could go out. The fact that they didn't even know he was gay stopped him...he had no clue how they would take that news.

 

There was only about 20 minutes left until they were due to leave...his backpack sitting right next to his door just in case he had to make a quick exit. He had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that this wasn't going to end well...at all.

 

“Father wants you downstairs Samandriel,” Malachi called from his door. He turned to see his cousin smirking at him, his arms crossed over his chest. Samandriel nodded, waiting for him to leave before steeling his nerves. He made his way downstairs, his uncle standing in the living room with a tumbler in his hand. Naomi sat reading from her notebook on one of the couches.

 

“You ready to go nephew?” Zachariah asked barely giving him a glance. Samandriel swallowed hard, taking in a steady breath.

 

“I'm not going...I-I have other plans,” Samandriel said. The tension in the room grew thicker, two sets of cold eyes glaring at him. Naomi slowly lowered her arms, her head shaking in disappointment. Zachariah forced a smile and laughed.

 

“Oh you do do you...and what plans might these be?” he asked superciliously. Samandriel bristled, lowering his eyes to stare down at the floor.

 

“My friends....”

 

“You mean the people I have been forbidding you to see? I don’t' think so, you're coming with us and there will be no arguments about it. Do you understand?” Zachariah bellowed. Samandriel almost buckled...but he stood up taller, meeting his uncle's eyes.

 

“No...” Samandriel stated. Zachariah's face turned a dark shade of red and stomped over to him, slapping him hard across the face.

 

“You will do as your told!” Zachariah shouted close to his ear. Samandriel felt his eyes sting and pushed away from his uncle, stumbling a few steps back before running out of the room. He raced up the stairs to grab his bag, tears trailing down his cheeks as he popped out the screen of his window just as he heard the thundering footsteps.

 

“You open this door right now Samandriel!” Zachariah shouted, pounding his fist against the door. Samandriel slipped out his window, careful to climb down the trellis. Once his feet hit the pavement, he took off running, not bothering to look back to see if his uncle or Malachi were chasing after him.

 

He turned a corner and lost his footing on the sidewalk, falling down hard on his hands and knees. His vision was getting blurry with tears, he crawled onto the grass and hugged his knees close to his chest. The side of his face stung and now his knees hurt, probably bruised now.

 

**Message to Benny:** _ Please come get me.... _

 

* * *

Benny sat watching his housemates argue endlessly about what movie they would be watching tonight. It was the same every weekend but it still hadn't lost its humor, making him chuckle deep in his throat. He remembered first moving here, thinking he was going to be a 19 year old bachelor, living off his inheritance with a gusto. Granted, his grandparents had been loving people, doting on their grandson the best they could. But they died when he was 10, leaving a very gnarly hole in his chest...especially when other members of the Lafitte family started crawling out of the sewers. 

 

On his 18 th birthday he ran, leaving his home in Louisiana to settle down here in Lawrence. It was a nice little town, had it's pretty parts but he never knew just what the hell he was getting himself into. He accepted the job as head chef in one of the nicer restaurants in town and usually wouldn't get out of the damn place until around one in the morning. Now, on a rare occasion, he'd sneak into the bar...grab a beer and maybe play some pool. But on one night, he headed straight for his truck only to stop when he heard shouting. He couldn’t make out what exactly was going on, but all he did see was three against one. 

 

The next thing he knew, he was fighting off the guys, helping the one on the ground up to his feet. He tried pushing him off at first, thinking Benny was gonna hit him as well. 

 

“I ain't gonna hit ya...what the hell was all that anyway?” he asked. The kid glared at him, green eyes flashing with years of pent of anger and hate.

 

“None of your damn business man...just mind your own!” he yelled going in to shove him. Benny grabbed up his arms and spun him into the wall, chest first.

 

“You listen hear ya little shit. I don't know you...sure...but that ain't the way you thank someone for saving your ass from a beating,” Benny drawled pushing away from him. The kid stayed against the wall for a moment, taking a breath before turning to him. The obvious armor from before slowly melting away. The raw sadness he saw in those eyes nearly drowned him.

 

“I'm sorry...I'm...I played them...I deserved it,” he stammered, his hand raising to rub nervously at the back of his neck. Benny hummed, taking a step back to look him over. He was roughed up...but not near as much as his clothes. All moth eaten and thread bear. The only thing that seemed to hold this kid together was the damn leather jacket that seemed to big for him. 

 

“Why you hustlin kid?” he asked crossing his arms over his chest. The kid rolled his eyes, his defenses going straight back up. 

 

“It's...”

 

“Yeah, yeah, heard ya the first time. Look...are you homeless? Do you have a place?” he asked bluntly. The kid bristled, his cheeks darkening with warmth. By the way he was avoiding looking up at him, he had to assume no....and it ripped his chest to shreds.

 

“C'mon...” 

 

“I can't man...I have to get back to my little brother...” he said, his voice suddenly becoming frantic.

 

“Hold on...we'll get your little brother too. But know this...if this is some kind of trick I will beat your ass into next week...ya hear?” he said. The kid nodded minutely, eagerly following him over to his truck. He would later find out that night...that the 16 year old kid's name was Dean and his little brother Sam were practically orphan's. Dean's father was never around, and when he was he was shit drunk. Benny had no idea what made him do it, but he invited both boys to come live with him. He had a large house and wouldn't mind the company.

 

Two years later and he didn't regret a damn thing. It actually turned out to be the best thing he ever did. Dean was the brother he never knew he needed along with Sam...and soon after, Castiel. They were a family...a strange one yes but a family none the less. Even Dean's father came around sometimes, just to talk to the boys. Never stayed long enough to leave creases in the couch though. There were others that milled about but didn't actually live with them. Charlie and Dory were here a lot on the weekends, trying to get away from their strict parents...and Garth who just needed some space. 

 

Now it would seem they might be adding another...and Benny was more than OK with that. He knew it was wrong to hope the poor kid would just leave his family to come stay with them...but he knew, from what Castiel had gone through, that it might be best. Even though there were times when the need to just see Samandriel over rode the need to protect him.

 

He knew just from that one quick glance...he was a goner. He was so shy and sweet...but there was a strength in him that Benny wanted to bring out...make him revel in it. Castiel had been so anxiety ridden...almost bitter about everything that Benny didn't see what Dean found so amazing. Then something changed...and Castiel grew, and it was beautiful. Hopefully, he'd be able to help Samandriel the same way. 

 

Just thinking about him made him smile....he couldn’t wait to take him out...it was a silly idea but Benny didn't care. Castiel thought it was sweet and that's all he cared about. He glanced at the time above the TV and groaned...there was still a couple more hours left.

 

He heard his phone go off and fished it out of his pocket, frowning at Samandriel's name on his screen.

 

**Message from Samandriel:** _ Please come get me.... _

 

“Shit....” Benny hissed raising up to his feet to snatch up his coat from the back of the couch. Castiel, who was sitting on Dean's lap on the other couch, looked up at him with question.

 

“I think something happened,” he said showing Castiel the message. The younger boy flinched, handing back the phone without looking at him.

 

“Cas?” he asked sharing a look with Dean. Castiel sighed and sat up a bit straighter.

 

“He...might have stood up to his uncle,” he said softly. Benny sighed and rushed out of the house to his truck. Whatever the condition Samandriel was in, he'd help him no matter what. But if there was anything...physical...he didn't know if he'd be able to control his temper.

 

* * *

Samandriel managed to find his way to the little park that Benny had helped him get to before. There were only a few people there, mostly parents watching their kids play on the jungle jims. Samandriel swallowed hard and sat up on one of the picnic tables, lifting his leg to roll up his pants. It wasn't a bad scratch but it was enough to make him tear up pathetically. He didn't know how long he sat there, staring at his knee, the sound of a loud truck startling him out of his haze. 

 

He watched as Benny hurried over to him a deep frown pulling down his lips. 

 

“Hey...what happened?” he asked, eyes narrowing down at his knee. Samandriel opened his mouth to speak when Benny gently grabbed at his shin, the thumb of his other hand carefully tracing the outside of the scratch. Samandriel sucked in a breath as he stared up into Benny's concerned face.

 

“I...my uncle wanted me to go with them...and I said no,” he said softy. Benny raised his eyes, the frown growing deeper as his eyes went hard. The hand that held his shin moved to cup his chin, moving his face to the side as a deep growl emanated from his chest.

 

“He fucking hit you?” his voice dropped a few octaves and as crappy as the situation was, Samandriel couldn't help squirming.

 

“It doesn't matter...”

 

“Of course it matters cher...he fucking hit you...” Benny placed his hands on either side of his legs and bowed his head, taking in a deep breath. Samandriel swallowed hard and tentatively reached out, cupping the back of Benny's neck. The older man slowly looked up at him, his beautiful steely blue eyes filled with concern.

 

“You called me cher?” Samandriel asked biting his lip. Benny laughed, pressing his forehead against his shoulder.

 

“It's a french term of endearment...” he explained, his voice slightly muffled. Samandriel smiled brightly, his thumb tracing the edge of Benny's hair line behind his ear.

 

“Oh...OK,” he replied.

 

“Come on...let's get you back to the house,” Benny smiled reaching out for his hand. Samandriel gladly took it, letting himself be pulled towards the truck.

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

“Is he still asleep?” Benny asked biting his lower lip as Castiel walked towards him. The poor kid had passed out on the way to the house and wouldn't budge awake when he tried to get him out of the care. Benny had no qualms in carrying him but it worried him. Cas reassured him that he was fine, helping him get comfortable on Benny's bed. That had been almost over an hour ago...and not that Benny was selfish but he was hoping he'd be awake for their...date. God, he didn't even ask the guy officially...maybe it wasn't even considered as one?

 

“Yeah...I think the only time he really does get any sleep is here,” Cas sighed, moving to sit next to him on the couch. Benny nodded, staying quiet. It definitely seemed that way...the second they would lay down Samandriel would just melt, going into a deep sleep rather quickly. At first he had thought it was adorable but then of course, worried. More than anything he just wanted to keep him there, at the house where he could look after him. But it wasn't his place...

 

“Benny...maybe you should go wake him up? He was really looking forward to that date with you,” Cas said. Benny jerked his head toward him, a playful smile gracing Castiel's lips.

 

“Is...is that what....”

 

“Oh my god you two are worse then me and Dean. It's so clearly a date and neither of you are calling it that. Just, go wake him up and take him out...sheesh,” Castiel said rolling his eyes and leaving the room with a laugh. Benny rubbed at his face, his ass not moving from the couch for a few minutes. Finally, he got up and slowly made his way towards his room. It was quiet as he pushed open the door, taking a look around. Samandriel wasn't sleeping but leaning up against the window. Benny bit his lip when he realized one of his flannels was draped around Samandriel's thin shoulders.

 

As quietly as Benny could he closed the door behind him and moved closer, not wanting to scare him. He made it halfway before Samandriel turned to look at him, the soft smile making Benny's heart quicken.

 

“How you doin?” Benny asked sitting down on the bed. Samandriel shrugged, turning to face him but kept leaning against the window.

 

“I'm ok...I hope you don't mind...I got cold,” he answered almost sheepishly, gesturing to the flannel. It was huge on him, the sleeves had engulfed his hands but Samandriel didn't seem to care. Benny smiled up at him with a shake of his head.

 

“Of course not...do you still..feel up to going tonight?” Benny asked not able to still call this a date. He didn't want to pressure Samandriel, especially now after what had happened. Samandriel bit his lip and nodded, trying to surprise the huge smile from growing anymore. Benny laughed softly raising up from the bed.

 

“You can go ahead and shower if you need too, my bathroom ain't nothin special,” Benny said pointing to the closed door. Samandriel nodded reaching down for his backpack. Benny watched him disappear into the bathroom and sighed, the tension in his shoulders finally melting away. The second the shower turned on Benny bolted from the room, not wanting to think of Samandriel under that water...naked.

 

 

* * *

Samandriel stayed under the water for a little longer than he should, his finger tips becoming prunish. But it felt good...he didn't have to worry about someone suddenly barging in. That happened more than he wanted to admit and mostly by Malachi. The first time he had thought it was an accident but the more it kept happening he realized it was on purpose. It left him uncomfortable and completely self conscious.

 

The same could easily happen here...but some how he knew it wouldn't, especially when he heard the door of Benny's room open and close. He had snuck a peak and sure enough, Benny wasn't there. It had calmed him greatly, though...he couldn’t help the very quick thought of Benny joining him. Those big bear hands gently rubbing into his skin. He shivered and buried it down fast, he didn't want to get worked up...and dint' want to have any kind of hope if Benny wasn't interested. Benny cared for him, he knew that but how did deep did it go?

 

Samandriel shook his head and finished up, smiling at the Irish Spring body wash. He loved the way Benny smelled when his arms went around him tightly. He was tempted to use it but stuck with the one he brought over for himself. It was another 5 minutes before he was out and drying off. He stopped to glance at reflection, a barely there smile. He didn't look like the timid kid anymore...even the dark circles under his eyes were starting to fade. Granted, the only time he was able to sleep was here...but maybe that would change. He didn't think he'd even be able to go back...Samandriel shook his head to get rid of those thoughts. He was here now...and he would focus on that and by god he was going to have fun.

 

Maybe even figure out what was really going on between them.

 

He was rummaging through his bag when there was a soft knock on the door. His body froze, almost forgetting that Malachi wasn't there for a second.

 

“Samandriel? It's Castiel...can I come in?” Cas called out. Samandriel swallowed hard and pulled open the door, his other gripping at the towel wrapped around his waist.

 

“Hey...I didn't know if you brought any clothes with you...so I brought you something. We're nearly the same size,” Cas said with a smile. Samandriel gave him a look and then at the mirror laughing. Castiel wasn't skinny but he was thin with slight sinewy muscles under his skin. On one of the warmer nights he had spent over, he and Castiel had daringly stripped down to their boxers and jumped into the pool. Instantly regretting it when they got out.

 

Samandriel was just skinny, almost lanky. Castiel laughed and rolled his eyes, reaching out to poke him in the ribs. “Well, the more you spend here the more meat will get on your bones. Dean and Benny cook like mad men. I used to be thinner than you,” Castiel said with a smile. Samandriel nodded, taking the offered clothes.

 

“Thank you...for everything,” Samandriel said biting his lip. Castiel nodded, pulling him into a hug before quickly disappearing through the door. Samandriel sighed, letting his body relax further. He was so grateful to have met these wonderful, caring people. They actually cared and wanted him around.

 

He rifled through the pile of clothes and couldn’t help smiling with a little blush warming his cheeks as he pulled them on. The pants were skinny jeans, tight and snug enough to show case his ass. Besides his eyes, it might as well be his second best feature. One of the shirts in the pile was a dark blue button up the front dress shirt that hugged around him. These must have been the clothes Cas wore when he first moved in with Dean. His hair settled down on his head in a flop and he frowned, running his fingers through it trying to give it some life. Sighing with defeat he left the bathroom, dumping his pile of dirty laundry on the floor by his backpack. He'd ask Benny later what to do with them.

 

He yanked on his shoes and grabbed up his wallet and phone before leaving the bedroom, smiling almost shyly at Cas who was waiting for him in the hall.

 

“They fit you great...”

 

“They're a little tight,” Samandriel laughed running is hands down the sides of the pants. Castiel shrugged.

 

“Told you I was skinnier than you...come on,” Castiel took his hand and lead him out to the living room. Everyone was over being their usual loud selves. Dean and Sam were fighting over who was next to play guitar in the game. Charlie and Dory sat huddled together on the couch laughing at them. The only ones he didn't see were Garth, Sam and Sarah. There was someone in the kitchen and just by the slight movements, he could tell it was Benny.

 

“Cas! Tell Sam I'm clearly the better guitar player!” Dean called out with exasperation, punching his younger brother in the arm. Cas rolled his eyes and hurried over, leaving Samandriel standing there laughing. He shook his head, biting his lip as he made his way into the kitchen. Benny was humming softly to the radio that was playing next to the stove. Whatever he was cooking smelled amazing, his stomach growling in appreciation. Benny looked over at him grinning, his eyes taking him in. Samandriel blushed a little, crossing is arms over his stomach.

 

“Looks good an ya,” Benny said motioning for him to come closer. Samandriel moved around to lean against the counter, taking a quick look into the pot.

 

“It ain't nothin...just some simple stew...but it feeds a lot of people at once,” he chuckled. Samandriel nodded, licking his dry lips. “Open up cher,” Benny said offering him a taste. Samandriel was expecting something from a can but he should have known better. The fresh broth and crunch of vegetables made him moan.

 

“It's good...are...are we going to eat here first?” Samandriel asked, greedily accepting another spoonful. He never had homemade stew before...it wasn't mushy or leave a weird taste in his mouth. He moaned again and he could hear the click of Benny swallowing.

 

“If you want too...I had something else in mind if you don't mind waiting a bit?” Benny asked biting his lip. Samandriel wanted nothing more than to sit and eat with Benny...but he reigned it in, the need to see what Benny's surprise was over riding the want.

 

“I don't mind but....can I have another one?” Samandriel asked with a hopeful smile. Benny barked out a laugh, scooping some more up and feeding it to him. Samandriel hummed his thanks.

 

“Thank you...when are we leaving?” he asked watching Benny cover the pot before setting some bowls next to it.

 

“In a few...the sun should be down soon,” Benny answered. Samandriel nodded moving around Benny to go back into the living room. A strong hand clamped over his wrist, gently pulling him back. Samandriel's breath caught when the other hand touched his face. Benny gritted his teeth but forced out a smile as his thumb traced the barely there bruise on his cheek.

 

“Sorry...” Benny said becoming a little flustered with himself. He let go of his arm and Samandriel only smiled, moving a bit closer to hug the giant of a man. His body was so warm and he felt incredibly small as he was engulfed in those arms. But he felt safe and couldn't help nuzzling his face into his shirt, sighing softly when he could smell the body wash underneath. He felt Benny's face press into his hair and he melted even further, not wanting to move away for anything.

 

“So...is dinner done or...?”

 

Samandriel groaned and pulled away enough to find Dean smirking at them, arms crossed over his chest. Benny laughed softly, gently moving them out of the way for the others to start grabbing food. Samandriel bit his lip when the older man took his hand, leading him out towards the garage. He barely got a chance to look over his shoulder to see Castiel beam at him.

 

Benny opened the passenger side of the truck and as he crawled in he saw several things in the back that made him bit his lip anxiously. He still had no clue where they were going, but he was even more excited now.

 

* * *

Benny couldn't help chewing on the inside of his lip or constantly glancing over at Samandriel sitting comfortably in his truck. That tight nervous pinch in his eyes had gone and he was freely smiling, joking around with him as they drove. It was beautiful and if he wasn't careful, was either gonna crash the truck or be completely heart broken when Samandriel didn't feel anything more for him.

 

The further they drove, the closer Samandriel scooted towards him on the bench. They were five minutes out from the spot when Samandriel snuggled up to his side, putting his head on his shoulder. Benny swallowed hard and wrapped his arm around him, pulling him in even closer. He had to fight the urge to bury his face in his hair again, like he had at the house. He couldn’t help it though, Samandriel smelled amazing.

 

“Where are we?” Samandriel asked almost sleepily. Benny smiled, rubbing his arm with his fingers.

 

“You'll see,” he answered, turning down a dirt road. Samandriel raised questioning eyes at him but he only smiled, keeping the surprise quiet. The road led up to a hill completely clear of any trees. He maneuvered the truck into the right position and braked. Samandriel still looked confused until he turned to look out the back window.

 

“Oh...this is so awesome!” Samandriel laughed scrambling to get out. Benny laughed, turning on the radio to the correct one before opening the back window. They barely made it in time. The previews for the movie just starting. The hill overlooked their local drive in, giving them some privacy from others. It wasn't that he didn't want to pay...but he liked the solitude...and not constantly being interrupted from people being stupid and drunk.

 

“Surprise?” Benny laughed walking up behind him. Samandriel turned with a huge smile, his crystal blue eyes sparkling in the moonlight. His breath caught and he had suppress the urge to kiss him.

 

“Thank you...this...this is awesome,” he laughed. Benny nodded and turned to pull the door down so they could crawl into the bed. Dean had helped him get the futon mattress into the back, along with several blankets and a container of food. Benny sat with his back pressed against the cool metal, smiling when Samandriel chose to sit close to him, their arms and legs pressed together.

 

“So...I'm hoping you brought food?” Samandriel asked with a grin, laughing when Benny poked him in the side.

 

“Of course, like I was gonna let you starve Angel,” Benny laughed opening the container. Samandriel hummed softly and eagerly reached out for the bowl that he put some of the stew into. There was fresh bread and a jug of warm cider. Benny blushed a bit, it was really simple but he was relieved at how Samandriel seemed to like it all. He was beginning to realize that simple maybe better...and that made him happy. He always envied how easy Dean and Castiel's relationship was. It was something he always wanted for himself. He had dated some guys that were just way too much, needing to be shown that he liked them by dipping into his bank account. He always ended it rather quick as soon as that happened. But Samandriel was different...even balking at the idea of any of them helping him out money wise.

 

“Thank you so much,” Samandriel said softly once he was finished. Benny smiled, quickly finishing his as well. Before he could mutter a word, Samandriel was moving their dishes out of the way and cuddling up to him, his head resting against his chest. Benny kept his breathing calm while his heart stammered in his chest.

 

“You're welcome cher,” he said softly as his fingers combed through his hair. Samandriel clung to him a bit tighter and Benny grabbed for one of the blankets, throwing it over them and got comfortable.

 

* * *

Samandriel was so relaxed and peaceful, he nearly fell asleep. Benny never once stopped petting his hair, his hand only moving down to rub at his neck and shoulders. It felt amazing and if he could purr, he would be doing so loudly. He had no clue what the movie was even about or what the name was, he was more focused on snuggling into Benny's warmth.

 

It wasn't until the credits began to roll for the first movie that he looked up into Benny's face, smiling at how sleepy he looked as well. Benny smiled down at him, his other hand moving to cup the side of his face. Samandriel steeled his nerves and sat up slowly, keeping his eyes locked on Benny's as he moved in closer. Benny's tongue darted out, quickly wetting his lips and Samandriel dove in, finally pressing their lips together. He had never kissed anyone, let alone an older man. A shudder raced through him when Benny groaned, his hands pulling him until they were pressed tightly together, not even a breath of space between them.

 

Samandriel clutched onto his shoulders, a slight moan leaving his mouth when Benny nibbled on his bottom lip, soothing it over with a light flick of his tongue. He gasped, his mouth parting for just a second and Benny dipped his tongue in, tentatively licking at the roof of his mouth. Samandriel mewled, practically crawling into Benny's lap.

 

“Wait...wait...” Benny gasped pulling away, their foreheads pressed together. Samandriel fought to catch his breath, not daring to move away anymore than he had too.

 

“What's wrong? Do you....” Samandriel couldn't finish his sentence, his throat locking up on him as the backs of his eye lids burned. Did he make a mistake? Was Benny only kissing him because he pitied him? He went to move away when Benny tightened his hold around him.

 

“Nothing is wrong cher...I just...want to make sure this is something you want...” he finally answered, his voice rough and very slightly shook.

 

“Yes...” he whispered, fingers digging into the man's shirt. Benny smiled brightly at him, kissing his lips briefly.

 

“Thank God...” he laughed softly. Samandriel bit his lip, the blush burning his cheeks.

 

“I'd really like it if you were mine Angel,” Benny whispered, his lips brushing along Samandriel's.

 

“You do?” Samandriel couldn't help asking, a little whine edging his words. Benny kissed him slowly, parting his lips easily with the tip of his tongue. Samandriel melted against him, opening his mouth for Benny to explore. He nervously touched Benny's tongue with his own, moaning as they rolled together. Benny wrapped his arms around him tightly, moving them until they laying down on the mattress.

 

“I really do Angel...but only if you want me back,” Benny said looking into his eyes. Samandriel bit his kiss swollen lip and nodded eagerly, digging his fingers into Benny's arms.

 

“I do...does that mean...you're my boyfriend now?” Samandriel asked with a little laugh. Benny grinned wide kissing at his lips, cheeks and forehead.

 

“Yes...and you're mine,” Benny said tracing his finger over the side of his face, “Do you wanna keep watching the movie?” he asked. Samandriel shook his head, blushing a little as he pulled Benny back down. The older man moaned deep in his throat as his arms wrapped around him in a tight hug, the kiss slowly growing deeper.

 

Samandriel had no idea how long they kissed but the moment he pulled back to catch his breath he realized that he was aroused...and by the feel of it Benny was as well. He swallowed hard and shrank back a little.

 

“Hey...shhhh...we're not doing anything you ain't ready for ok? If anything becomes too much, you tell me and we'll stop,” Benny reassured him, giving him a chaste kiss. Samandriel took in a deep breath and nodded, smiling as Benny rolled over onto his side. He scooted close and snuggled into him as the blanket was pulled back up to their chins.

 

“I'm gonna take care of you cher....I promise,” Benny whispered just as his eyes began to droop, a little tear rolling down his cheek. He kissed Benny's chest and closed his eyes.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we get a lot of fluff, a bit of angst...and even a little....smut in this chapter. Don't worry though, I'm not going to rush through their relationship at all. And by no means is this story done!

 

* * *

Samandriel shivered, his fingers searching out the warmth at his back until something wrapped around his middle, pulling him against a soft but solid wall. He grumbled out something and blinked his eyes open, completely forgetting where he even was at first. The soft morning light was peaking its way through a cluster of clouds. And even though his face was cold, the rest of his body was sleep warm and he really didn't want to move. The arm around him tightened and a cold nose was nuzzling into his neck. Samandriel bit his lip, turning his face just slightly to catch a soft snoring Benny. He looked so calm and peaceful, his brows scrunching a bit anytime Samandriel would move.

 

After what happened yesterday...he never thought in a million years it would end the way it had. He had hoped it would...even prayed for it several times. But to be safely tucked away in a man's arms...a man who he was very quickly becoming infatuated with made his heart stammer in his chest. He breathed out a laugh at that... _infatuation_....it was so much more than that. He knew without a doubt he was falling...if not already face first on the ground. Benny huffed out a puff of air and snuggled closer, his fingers tangling in the hair at the nape of his neck.

 

Samandriel was on the verge of falling asleep again when he realized something...he only had maybe a days worth of clothes...and he had to leave behind some personal things when he left his uncle's house. He would have to go back....tears burned the back of his eyes as his fingers brushed the spot on his face where he had been slapped. Things could be far worse for him...he knew this...but he couldn't help still feeling a little lost.

 

“Mmph....what's wrong Angel?” Benny muttered, his lips moving along the line of his jaw. Samandriel swallowed hard with a shake of his head. The morning was too perfect for him to ruin it with his sour thoughts. Benny was insistent though, the lazy nuzzling turning into a more firm press of lips on his skin.

 

“Benny,” he giggled trying to push away. He felt Benny grin as his other hand moved up the side of his shirt, tickling at his ribs. Samandriel cried out trying to wiggle away but Benny held him, his deep chuckle making him shiver.

 

“Alright, alright I'll stop...” Benny grinned kissing the side of his mouth. Samandriel cleared his throat, laughter still edging its way out of his mouth as they got comfortable again. Benny rolled over onto his back with a deep sigh while Samandriel shuffled closer, pressing his head against the older man's shoulder. The early morning sounds surrounded them, almost lulling them back to sleep. Samandriel's fingers were cold even after the blanket had been pulled back up around their chins. Feeling a bit daring, he hesitantly slipped them under Benny's shirt, making him jerk a little.

 

“Whoa...little warning next time,” he chuckled pressing his hand own down on Samandriel's, warming the chill rather quickly. Samandriel hummed, letting his body melt into the side of Benny's body, his leg subconsciously hooking around to press between the other man's. Benny kissed his forehead, his lips staying there as their breaths steadily grew shallower. The brink of sleep was right there when one of their phones completely shattered the silence. Samandriel yelped, sitting up almost too fast. Benny growled out a curse, looking around for the stupid phones.

 

After Samandriel caught his breath he helped look, laughing when he found one of them underneath the futon. He pried it out and handed it to Benny when he realized it was his. Benny rolled his eyes with a laugh, leaning back against the pillows before answering the phone. He crooked his finger, beckoning Samandriel closer.

 

“We're just fine Dean...we were about to fall back asleep when you called...what's up?' Benny said, humming softly when Samandriel crawled between his open legs, laying over his warm torso. He knew that it was clingy behavior...but he couldn't just stop touching Benny...now that he had the permission to. Benny wasn't complaining and even seemed to crave for it as well. Samandriel grabbed up the blanket and nuzzled his face into Benny's chest, almost wanting to purr when one of his large hands rubbed his back.

 

“ _Just wanted to make sure you guys were OK..well Cas was kinda frantic about it,”_ Samandriel could hear the slight chuckle in Dean's voice. He smiled and let his eyes close again, the timber of Benny's voice almost putting him to sleep.

 

“We're OK brother, we'll be heading back soon,” Benny said and hung up, dropping the phone back on the futon. They stayed wrapped up around each other until the sun was finally out of the clouds, warming up their bodies.

 

“Mmm, come on. We should get some breakfast and go home,” Benny yawned. Samandriel bit his lip hard and sat up, giving Benny a shy glance. He'd been considering Benny and Dean's house home for a few weeks now but....could it really be? Benny caught the look, a soft smile stretching his lips. He cupped the side of Samandriel's face and pulled him in, pressing their lips together.

 

“You're welcome to move in with us Angel....but only if you want too...and you won't have to stay in my room...we can clean out....”

 

“But I want too....I mean...I know it's moving a little fast but...I really like staying in your room,” Samandriel said chewing on his bottom lip. Benny grinned pecking his lips a few times.

 

“Then that settles it,” Benny smiled about to pull away but Samandriel grabbed his arm. He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes.

 

“I...need to go to my uncles....and really don't want to do it alone,” he said almost in a whisper. Benny sighed, pulling him back into a hug.

 

“You won't have too...but maybe we should bring a few others...because I doubt I'll be able to contain my anger if he touches you again,” Benny grumbled. Samandriel nodded and let himself be held tightly against Benny's solid chest.

 

* * *

Zachariah's house loomed over the truck like a bad omen...the cars in the driveway made the passengers hold their breath, really not wanting to into that house. Benny gripped the steering wheel tight as Samandriel, Castiel and Sam all wrung their hands together. Vaguely he could hear both Charlie and Dean speaking in low tones from the bed of the truck. At first it was just going to be him, his Angel and maybe one other person...but when the house realized what the mission was...all of them wanted to help. There were others still at the house but they silently knew it was their job to make sure they came home to comfort...Sarah and Garth buckling down to clean up the house while Dory made lunch. She was about the only person Benny trusted in his kitchen other than Dean.

 

Samandriel had blushed and tried to argue with everyone coming but it had been a lost cause. It only made the younger boy blush harder. Benny had hugged him close, whispering in his ear that he was family now...that they took of their own.

 

Samandriel fidgeted next to him, his eyes closed as he took in a deep breath, “I'm going to go in first...”

 

“Angel...someone needs to go in with you...” Benny said softly. Samandriel turned those blue eyes up at him and he really tried to stop the quick in take of breath. It was like looking into a clear blue sky after it had rained for a few days. Samandriel nodded slowly, his gaze moving over to Castiel.

 

“You sure? I...I might make your uncle even angrier...” Castiel stammered with a forced laugh. Samandriel shrugged reaching out for his hand.

 

“I don't care...I just want this over with...” Samandriel said. He gave a stiff nod and started to crawl out of the cab, Sam having to slip through the door to let the two boys out. Sam bit his lip before following them up to the door. Benny watched as Samandriel threw him an appreciative smile. He held his breath and waited for the door to pull open.

 

Dean suddenly appeared at his window, his expression tight and worried, “Just pray that this doesn't turn out the same way when we got Castiel out of his house,” Dean growled, his usual bright green eyes flashing. Benny nodded, remembering all to well that nightmare. Castiel's parents were ruthless when they realized that their son was slowly moving things over to their house. They locked him up in the attic and barely fed him....anytime they went over to see him they were turned away. Finally they broke into the house while the whole neighborhood was at church. The state Castiel was in gave Benny nightmares for a week. It took everything Sam and Benny had to keep from Dean murdering the Novaks. They tried to get Castiel to report it to the police but he just kept arguing that they wouldn't do a damn thing. And Benny hated to agree...the Novaks were in Zachariah's little special flock, including their chief of police.

 

Benny swallowed hard with a nod, reaching over to pat his friend's shoulder. He turned his head back to the house to see the three of them disappearing inside. His fingers closed tightly around his phone, hoping that for once something would go smoothly for them.

 

* * *

The only thing that kept Samandriel from bolting was Castiel's hand on his back, giving off some of this strength through the simple touch. He had been surprised and grateful at the appearance of Sam behind them. It took a few times but he managed to finally hit the doorbell, his arms instantly wrapping around his stomach. He heard the voices and footsteps before the door was wrenched open, revealing a very red faced Zachariah.

 

“Well well...if isn't our wayward nephew. Did you get tired of his antics as well?” Zachariah sneered. Castiel's fingers pressed into his back when Samandriel's head dropped.

 

“Actually quite the opposite really. We're here to help get his stuff...” Sam answered for him. Zachariah snorted, moving out of the way to let them through. Castiel pushed him gently and shuffled into the house, fighting off the urge to glance back at the truck. Once the door was closed he felt the front of his shirt scrunch up and he was yanked within an inch from his uncle's face.

 

“You ungrateful little shit...what makes you think you can just waltz back into this house? That we would even want you back here?” Zachariah seethed. Samandriel grunted trying to pry his hand off his shirt. Behind him he could hear Castiel and Sam calling out for Zachariah to let him go.

 

“Well you got your wish...I'm leaving,” Samandriel said, his eyes glaring right back. Zachariah laughed in his face moving to push him against a wall. Samandriel's winced when the back of his head made a thud noise.

 

“You're pathetic you know that? No wonder your parents got tired of dealing with you...what do you think they would say if they knew you were carousing with the likes of them? Good for nothing pieces of trash,” Zachariah asked, his voice way to calm for the way his face was turning a dark puplish shade. Samandriel didn't dare look away, his eyes boring straight back into Zachariah's

 

 

He swallowed against the knot growing in his throat...the thought of his parents finding out about him really did scare him. But he also had to remember...that his parents loved him. That they would never want him unhappy...or scared. Hell they sent him here for a fresh start...they had no clue that he was being bullied by his own family. He pressed his lips together and shoved his uncle back as hard as he could, grinning when the older man stumbled, only just barely catching himself from falling on his face.

 

“And what do you think my parents or even your church would say or do when they find out you've been hitting me? Bullying me just because I don't agree with you! Do you even know your son is terrorizing your daughters? No, you have no clue! Stop looking down your nose at other people and focus on your own fucking family!” Samandriel shouted. Zachariah stilled, the color in his face getting even darker.

 

“You...you are no longer welcome in this house! Take your lies and this....trash with you! Leave!” He bellowed. Samandriel almost bolted for the door but Castiel grabbed for his arm.

 

“We're getting his things first...” he said firmly. Zachariah stared at Castiel for a moment, shaking his head before grumbling out a curse. He stomped out of the room, the door to his office slamming shut. Samandriel let out a shaky breath...the relief almost overwhelming. He definetly needed to call his parents...at least so they wouldn't hear about this from his uncle first. He laughed a little as his hands rubbed his face.

 

“C'mon...lets get this done so we can go home,” Sam huffed wrapping his arm around his neck. Samandriel smiled a little, following with rubbery legs up the stairs.

 

* * *

Benny's leg wouldn't stop jiggling...they had heard the shouts and Dean had to stop him from running in. They had promised not to intervene unless one of them sent out a text. Benny held his breath until the door re opened, revealing the three boys with arms full of stuff. He let out the rush of breath as he jumped off the drop gate nearly throwing Dean out of the way in the process. There were no new marks on Samandriel's face and he didn't seem too upset which eased his already tight chest.

 

“Everything OK?” he asked anyway. Samandriel nodded almost shyly. He bit his lip and gazed back at the house before handing Benny his backpack. Benny grinned hauling it up to his shoulder as he pulled his Angel against his side, leading the way back towards the truck.

 

The drive back to the house was silent again but this time it wasn't uncomfortable...there was an air of giddiness of a new member joining their family and Samandriel's overall happiness. Charlie was now sitting in the cab and started to sing along with the radio almost obnoxiously, pulling Sam into joining her. Benny snickered, peaking back to see Dean and Castiel snuggling in the bed of the truck. He pulled Samandriel in closer and kissed the top of his head. It was strange and yeah other people didn't understand them...but it was his family and he would protect each of them with his all.

 

They pulled up to the house, each of them grabbing up a bag as they headed inside. Benny's stomach growled loudly at the smells of pasta and baked chicken filled his nose. The others let out a appreciative groans at the same time his mouth began to water.

 

“Let's drop your stuff off...you can unpack after lunch,” Benny said. Samandriel nodded eagerly, following the line of people towards the bedroom. Benny patted himself on the back for actually cleaning up, it wasn't nearly as horrendous as it usually was. Samandriel beamed up at him before dropping one of his duffel bags onto the floor. The others hurried out of the room to clamber towards the kitchen. Benny was about to follow when hands grabbed his wrist, pulling him until he was sitting on the bed. He chuckled as Samandriel closed the door.

 

“Benny...I can't, I can't thank you enough. For everything you've done for me,” he said softly. Benny opened his mouth to playfully argue but his voice caught in his throat when Samandriel crawled in his lap, legs straddling his own.

 

“Angel...”

 

“Shh,” Samandriel whispered leaning forward to press their lips together in a barely there kiss. Benny couldn't help it...he groaned and wrapped his arms around Samandriel's little waist. Now that the wall between them was down, any chance he got to kiss him he would gleefully accept. At first Samandriel had been a little tense...awkward but after awhile, he got the hang of it. And Benny got addicted, especially if Samandriel initiated it. It had only been a few hours of them being official but damn...his lips were so soft...and got so red and plump from hours of kissing.

 

It was definitely difficult to not get aroused but he did try. But with those lips moving along his, the shy flicks of his tongue meeting Benny's had him throbbing. He had to dig his fingers into Samandriel's waist to keep him from moving, he didn't know if he even knew what he was doing. The little sharp inhale made Benny hold his breath, his body aching to move against the too tempting body above him.

 

“Benny...” Samandriel whispered. Benny made to apologize profusely and once again was silenced by Samandriel's shy smile as his fingers gently pried off his hands clutching his waist. Benny shut his eyes as Samandriel slowly moved his hips, brushing together their twin erections.

 

“Oh god Angel...are you sure?” Benny asked his hand cupping the side of his face. Samandriel licked at his lips nervously and nodded.

 

“If...if we can go slow?”

 

“We'll go as slow as you need cher....but you need to know...there is no obligation here,” Benny said sternly. Samandriel only smiled, kissing him softly as he rolled his hips almost hesitantly. It made Benny's heart shoot right into his throat, keeping his damn hips glued to the bed. He didn't want to scare off Samandriel...needed him to know that he was the one in control here.

 

The sound of Samandriel's little gasp and whimper made him shudder, his arms wrapping around him once again, hugging him close to his chest. Samandriel's wet lips were parted as his breathing got a bit heavier, his hips moving with more confidence.

 

“Benny...I need more...” Samandriel whined shuffling even closer until there was no breath of space between them. Benny groaned, his hands trailing down to cup his ass, both of them shuddering hard as he squeezed. He gave a tentative thrust up and Samandriel's eyes rolled up, fingers digging hard into his shoulders. Benny grinned and did it again, loving the little whimpers and mewls leaving his parted lips. His cock was throbbing as he pushed it right against Samandriel's ass, moving his body just the way they needed with his hands still clutching his ass.

 

“Oh...oh!” Samandriel cried out, his hips stuttering in their movements, grinding down hard on him. Benny was about to lose it, his face pressed into the crook of Samandriel's shoulder and neck.

 

“T-touch me...please?” Samandriel gasped, his face a beautiful shade of red. Benny kissed his lips, nipping and sucking on his bottom lip as he moved a hand between them, rubbing at the bulge in Samandriel's jeans. His hips jerked at the touch, eagerly seeking out more.

 

“Benny....I...”

 

“Shhh Angel...let go...I've got you,” Benny gasped kissing him again, swallowing down the loud moans flying out of Samandriel's throat. His hips jerked hard as he continued to writhe in his lap, seeming to need more of both his hand and the hard press against his ass. Benny held him close as he spun them, hovering over Samandriel against the mattress. Those blue eyes widened and Benny paused for a brief second scared he had done something wrong but Samandriel threw back his head in a moan, his hips raising up. Benny growled low in his throat and continued to rut against him. Little beads of sweat were trailing their way down the sides of Samandriel's neck and he couldn't help leaning in to lick them up, sucking at his jaw when he got there.

 

He slipped his hands underneath Samandriel's ass and grabbed fist fulls as he quickened the pace grinning at the appreciative cry. Samandriel's hands flew up to cling to the sheets by his head, every pant tinged with a moan.

 

“Benny!” Samandriel cried out a few moments later, his back arching off the bed as his legs tightened around his waist. Benny's mouth dropped open watching his angel come undone under him and it was enough to push him over, a loud growl leaving his throat as he pressed their bodies flush together, holding them there until their breathing slowed. Samandriel was the first to move, his fingers shakily petting through his short hair and smoothing over his shoulders. Benny swallowed hard and pulled back just enough to gaze into the blissed out face smiling up at him.

 

“You OK Angel?” Benny asked tracing his cheek with a thumb. Samandriel giggled and bit his lip, pulling him down for a kiss. Benny huffed out a laugh, hugging the smaller body close to him as he let Samandriel explore his mouth.

 

There was a knock on the door but Benny ignored it, wanting nothing more than to stay in that bed with his angel, letting those hands and lips mark there territory.

 

“Hey guys...you gonna come out for food anytime soon?” Garth called out nervously. Benny nipped at Samandriel's lips, giving him a grin before answering.

 

“Yeah in a bit!”

 

Samandriel laughed openly, his eyes sparkling and his cheeks still holding that beautiful blush. Benny felt his chest squeeze seeing that bright smile shining up at him. Samandriel's eyes softened, his fingers tracing the bridge of Benny's nose before pulling him down for a slow and open kiss.

 

Oh yeah, Benny could so get used to this.


	9. Chapter 9

The moon hung high, casting an ethereal glow through the windows as a cold breeze flitted into the room. The slight nip in the air raised goosebumps on paling skin forcing the blanket to be pulled up even higher. Samandriel loved the cold for this very reason. Snuggling deep into a very soft blanket was his favorite, the warm press of a body behind him only added to it. Benny murmured something unintelligible in his sleep, his arm pulling Samandriel even closer. He smiled with a soft sigh, turning his face to nuzzle at Benny's cheek over his shoulder. In truth it had only been a few weeks since moving in but it felt much longer than that.

 

He had merged with the household so easily and effortlessly, he almost regretted not moving in sooner. The bullying from his cousin only got worse at school with constant insults towards his new make shift family. The worst were the disgusting things he would say about he and Benny's relationship. But in all honestly he couldn't even care long enough to be really hurt by it. Not with Benny waiting for him to hug the angst right out of him. It still amazed him that the two of them fit like puzzle pieces, only hitting snags during the times he needed to study when all Benny wanted to do was snuggle or make out.

 

Though Samandriel felt like he was ready and wanted to go much farther than their very heated kissing and sometimes even rutting, Benny was very adamant about waiting. At first it had annoyed him but in the very back of his head he was relieved. He had even asked Castiel about it and his friend only smiled, saying that it was the same for him and Dean. That they hadn't even gotten intimate until after he'd been living there for a while. It made him feel better but the want was still there.

 

Benny blew a long breath along his neck and nuzzled at his skin, lips grazing along his pulse point. Samandriel closed his eyes and tried to relax, wanting to fall asleep but his ever going brain wouldn't let him. It had taken a week before he called his parents to tell them what was going on. Sure enough, his uncle had gotten to them first. They were frantic, not understanding why their usually well behaved son was acting out. He tried to explain but his mother shushed him, just asking if he was safe. They planned to come out a little while later to really find out what was going on.

 

That little while later was now... tomorrow...in less than 10 hours rather. He was nervous and terrified with how his parents were going to react to not only him being gay but living with his boyfriend who was 4 years older than him. The whole household had pulled through for him once again, making sure the entire place was clean. It wasn't like they left it a pigsty but they were young...and messes tended to accumulate quickly.

 

“Mmm, why aren't you sleepin Angel?” Benny's voice was sluggish, words slurred with sleep. Samandriel sighed softly rolling over onto his back, smiling as Benny draped half his body weight over him while his face pressed back into his neck.

 

“I've been trying,” Samandriel whispered trailing his fingers up and down Benny's bare arm. He was pulled even closer and lips brushing along his making him sigh with content.

 

“You nervous about tomorrow?” he asked, mouth hovering over his own. Samandriel nodded leaning up to peck at his boyfriend's lips. Benny leaned up a little on his elbow as he gazed down at him with sleep clouded eyes.

 

“You know that no matter what happens, you're home is here with us as long as you want,” Benny said. Samandriel nodded again, pulling him down to hug him tightly.

 

“I do...I just hope my parents don't freak out too much,” Samandriel said with a sigh. Benny hummed, nodding his head as he snuggled closer. There was a soft smile on Samandriel's face as he finally drifted off to sleep.

 

* * *

“Thanks again for coming with me Castiel...” Samandriel said watching as Dean's car slowly drove away out of sight. He didn't want his parents to meet him at the house...not wanting to overwhelm them with everything all at once. Castiel sat on the top of one of the picnic tables, a mug of coffee between his hands.

 

“You don't need to thank me Samandriel...we're family,” Castiel said with a beaming smile as he handed over his mug. Samandriel nodded and took a long drink from it, loving how it warmed him up from the inside. They only had to wait about 10 minutes when a car pulled up. His breathing got a bit ragged as the people crawled out, his mothers long brown hair blowing around her in the slight wind. He stood up, smoothing his hands over his clothes. The distance between them quickly became smaller and for the first time in his life he really didn't know if they would push him away. Something most have shown on his face because the next thing he knew, his father was hugging him tightly.

 

“It's so good to see you Alfie,” Joshua whispered into his hair. Samandriel swallowed hard at the nickname and clung to his dad. Eve playfully pushed Joshua out of the way and wrapped her arms around him.

 

“I missed you both so much,” he said once she pulled away. Her fingers raised to brush some of his hair out of his face and he blushed. It was getting really long but he didn't have the heart to cut it...Benny liked it too much.

 

“We missed you too son,” Eve said with a kind smile. He bit his lip and took a deep breath before moving to gesture for Cas to come closer.

 

“This is Castiel, my best friend,” he said. Castiel waved with a little smile and both his parents grinned wide. Joshua even pulled Cas into a hug. His friend squeaked but hugged him back with a little laugh.

 

“It's so good that you've made friends here Alfie...” Eve said, a knowing look growing in her eyes. He nodded moving to sit back down at the table. The others followed and it was quiet...almost a little too quiet. Eve glanced between everyone, finally clearing her throat and clasping her hands on the table.

 

“Sweetheart...I know full well how...much of a dick my brother can be...but can you tell us honestly what's going on? Some of the things Zach is saying...I just refuse to believe,” she said, her tone dropping into disgust at the mere mention of his uncle. Samandriel couldn't help but huff out a laugh.

 

“First...there's...something I really need to tell you both,” he started, his eyes twitching between the two of them. Under the table Castiel squeezed his wrist, silently giving him some of his bravery. His parents nodded, Joshua pleading with him to continue.

 

“I'm...I'm gay....” he said quickly, his teeth worrying into his bottom lip. Eve's eye brows raised just as her lips parted for an abrupt laugh. He searched her face but saw nothing cruel or disgust there, only love and maybe even some relief.

 

“Oh...well...son. We kinda already knew that,” Joshua grinned reaching out to squeeze his hand. Samandriel made a noise before hiding his face while the others giggled at him. Eve gently pulled his hands down, her blue/green eyes shining brightly at him.

 

“We love you for you kiddo...no matter who you love,” she said. Samandriel fought the very strong urge to crawl into his mom's lap and hug the crap out of her. Joshua was nodding in agreement with her, his face full of understanding. Samandriel took in another deep breath and began to describe in full detail of everything that went on at his uncle's house, including Hannah's version of what happened at that party. Eve rolled her eyes at it but managed to keep her mouth shut. Joshua's face pinched but he too didn't say anything.

 

“I'm so sorry Alfie, I knew my brother can be insufferable but I never thought he would be abusive...” Eve said through clenched teeth.

 

“It's ok mom...that's why I left though. I wasn't acting out, I'm still getting good grades...they're actually better now that I can concentrate on my work. Anyway...after Zachariah slapped me the second time....”

 

“Hey struck you? Twice?” Eve growled out, her eyes flashing. Samandriel swallowed, nodding a bit timidly. Joshua's face turned a dark shade of red, his fingers wringing together on the table.

 

“I'm going to kill him....how dare he touch MY son!” she cried standing up. Samandriel shot his father a look and Joshua was up, calming her down in soft tones.

 

“No...I will not stand for this shit...I trusted my brother with our son...and this his how he treats his family? I'm done with him!”

 

“At least they're not angry with you,” Castiel said softly. He looked closely at his friend, his chest tightening with the expectation of seeing some hint of jealousy or anger. The breath he was holding came out in a whoosh when he saw none and gave Castiel a one armed hug. Castiel just smiled hugging him back, pressing the sides of their heads together. It took another few minutes to calm his mom down but she finally sat down, her anger right underneath the surface.

 

“I'm sorry...my brother and I never got along...especially when it came to raising you. In truth we hadn't talked in years but he called me out of the blue, offering to take you in so you can change schools. Alfie...I swear to you if I had known...”

 

“I know mom. I promise I understand...but there is something else I have to tell you,” he said and cleared his throat, “I...I have a boyfriend. His name is Benny and he's really sweet. The house I moved into actually belongs to him...Castiel and a few others live there as well,” he said. Eve's eyes widened, quickly looking at Joshua. His dad blushed a bit, his mouth opening and closing a bit before replying.

 

“Are...are you being safe?” he chocked out. It was Samandriel's turn to blush and he made a disgruntled noise, wanting to hide behind his hands again but Cas wouldn't let him.

 

“We haven't....I'm still...” he said frantically trying to tell them without really saying the words. His parents nodded, both letting out a relieved sigh.

 

“So...how do you fit in all this Castiel?” Eve asked softly.

 

“My story is similar to Samandriel's but...with my own parents. They were abusive and at the time I met Dean I was a mess. He helped me escape from them, giving me a home and a family that I never thought I could have. Now I have my own goals and dreams...things my parents were very...adamant against. It actually started off with Benny, Dean and his little brother Sam. Then I joined along with a couple of others and now Samandriel,” Castiel said with a fond smile. Samandriel returned it and heard a sharp inhale. He glanced at his mother and was shocked to see her face paling, tears brimming in her eyes.

 

“Mom....what's wrong?” he asked. She blinked furiously, wiping her mouth with her hand before waving him off.

 

“Oh nothing...just...me being emotional,” she said a little too quickly. His dad was looking at her with his eyebrows knit together and Samandriel hoped he could get it out of him later. He always had a good relationship with both of them but his mom was extremely private about her childhood. And he knew something had happened right before he was born...but neither of them would tell him.

 

“Can we meet this Benny and see the house you're living in?” Joshua asked, his eyes still on his wife's face. Samandriel pushed the strange moment to the side to mull over later and nodded as Castiel pulled out his phone to give the house a heads up.

 

* * *

Benny was pacing in the family room, his hands constantly smoothing down his recently trimmed down goatee. In all his relationships, this would be the first time meeting their parents. He knew he was a good guy and would take care of Samandriel for as long as he would allow him too. But the age gap could be something his parents wouldn't be able to swallow. Garth and Sam were twitching nervously on the couch, watching but not really seeing what was going on on the screen.

 

Dory and Charlie were cooking and Dean sat on one of the arm chairs, a bottle of beer barely even touched clutched in his fingers. They were waiting for the text from one of the boys to let them know they were pulling up...until then all they could do was wait. The house was as clean as it was gonna get.

 

Dean jerked when his phone went off, the beer nearly falling to the floor as he scrambled to get up, “They're pulling up,” Dean said. Benny swallowed down the sudden lurch of his heart as Dean ran towards the kitchen, dumping out his beer most likely. The telltale sound of an engine being cut off was heard and Benny shared a panicked look with Dean when he came back in the room.

 

“Everything will be fine man...” Dean said with a reassuring smile. Benny nodded and held his breath, making his way towards the door to greet them. Surprisingly, Samandriel had a soft smile on his lips and even Castiel looked content. He was able to relax a bit, even more so when Samandriel reached out for his hand squeezing his fingers. Behind them stood his parents both smiling as they got closer. They looked like pleasant people, Benny couldn't sense any kind of malice within them.

 

“Mom...Dad...this is Benny Lafitte. Benny, these are my parents, Eve and Joshua,” Samandriel said biting his bottom lip. Benny grinned and reached out to shake both of their hands.

 

“Nice to meet ya...please come in,” Benny said moving out of the way to let them in. Eve smiled warmly, looking around curiously as Joshua followed. It was expected and Benny didn't really mind when Joshua took him in, sizing him up with appraising eyes. After making some sort of internal decision, Joshua clapped him on the shoulder with a nod. Benny let out a slow breath, letting Samandriel nearly drag him into the family room. More introductions were going around, the previous tension in the air slowly melting away.

 

“So...I'm sorry if this is rude but...is this something you normally do? Taking wayward teenagers in?” Eve asked sitting down on the couch, her hands clasped in her lap. Samandriel moved to sit next to her, his smile contagious as she grabbed for his hand.

 

“Not really. I was living here alone when I first met Dean. He was only supposed to stay until he got on his feet...” Benny said with a laugh. Dean merely shrugged, his arm wrapped loosely around Castiel's waist.

 

“With him came Sammy his little brother. The others...they just kinda come here to escape the crap goin on at home. Dory's and Charlie's parents don't approve of them datin and Garth's parents are religious nuts...” Benny said and froze, the color quickly draining from his face. Samandriel bit his lip, covering his mouth to keep from laughing. Joshua quirked a brow before snickering.

 

“You don't need to worry son...We may be church goers but we are nothing like Zachariah. We're not ruled by our faith,” he said. Benny nodded, his vision going a bit blurry with the spike of his anxiety. He let out a slow breath as the others picked up the conversation, answering any and all of their questions. None of them seemed to prying or even malicious. When it started to become a little dull, Dory popped her head out of the kitchen to call them into the kitchen. Benny couldn't help reaching out for Samandriel's hand, giving his fingers a gentle squeeze.

 

* * *

“I know I shouldn't be so approving of this...you are far too young to be on your own...” Eve began, a small smile growing on her face as her hand rose to cup the side of his face, “But it seems you've got a good thing here sweetheart...especially Benny...he's a charmer.”

 

Samandriel bit the inside of his cheek hard but it didn't stop the huge smile as his cheeks warmed. They were standing out by the car, his dad leaning up against it with a look of fondness in his eyes. The rest of their visit had gone without a hitch, the earlier nerves melting away as they all sat down for dinner. Samandriel loved each and every one one of his friends for separate reasons but never got over how in awe of them he was...they were all so smart and talented in their own right. Eve's eyes had grown wide at the excited talk of Charlie getting accepted into Yale early but instead turned it down to stay local.

 

“Someone's gotta look out for them...they'd get into so much trouble otherwise,” Charlie had said with a warm smile. Dory winked and went on to talk about her own little success with her small web series on YouTube. Her videos were steadily reaching into the millions, especially when Garth decided to help with all of his impersonation skills. Sam had piped in with his need for staying local as well for college but Dean only argued with him, saying he was going to Stanford and that was that. Benny then jumped in saying that if Sam had to go to college, so did Dean. The older Winchester stammered into silence and sunk back in his chair while the rest of them laughed, teasing him affectionately.

 

“I refuse to see that boy waste all that brain...he's smarter than he looks and even acts,” Benny said clapping Dean on the shoulder. The friend's shared a knowing smile before Dean finally nodded, saying he was going to look into it. Castiel just hummed happily before Samandriel brought up his art and photography, racing into his room to grab the one Castiel had given him. Something crossed over his mom's face, her eyes getting that faraway look when seeing something that isn't there. She apologized, begging for them to continue. From then on Samandriel kept glancing at her but it never happened again.

 

It was well into the afternoon when his parents both decided to head back, surprising Samandriel when they gave each of them a warm hug. Benny's eyes grew wide but smiled none the less, his eyes squinting with how wide his lips were.

 

“You're sure you don't want to come back home?” Joshua asked even though it was plain on his face that he already knew that answer.

 

“I'm sure...but I'll call if anything changes,” he promised. Eve nodded, leaning in to kiss his forehead. He squeezed his arms around his mother's waist, burying his face into her shoulder.

 

“Good...we'll try to come out here again next month. I miss you kiddo,” she whispered against his hair. He nodded, hugging her tight before pulling away to give his dad one as well. Joshua gave him a warm smile and ruffled his hair after they broke apart.

 

“You be good kid,” he said just before crawling into the car. Eve gave him one more smile, her eyes glancing back at the house and she too slipped into the car. Samandriel stayed there at the edge of the lawn watching as they disappeared around the corner. He felt warm hands slip around his waist and he couldn't help humming softly, his head dipping back against Benny's chest.

 

“That...went way more smoother than I had hoped,” Benny chuckled, lips pressing against the side of his head. Samandriel grinned, turning his face just in time to catch Benny's bottom lip.

 

“I know...I'm thankful though...I was so scared they wouldn't approve,” he said softly. Benny nodded with a low hum, kissing down his neck to nuzzle into his shoulder. The whiskers on his cheek tickling his skin, making him giggle.

 

“Come on cher,” Benny grinned taking his hand and pulling him towards the house. The tight feeling in Samandriel's chest long forgotten.

 

* * *

_Castiel remembered this place...he'd been here before but not for a really long time. It's always a different area, but the feelings....the comforting warmth settling in his gut was always there. Last time had been a forest with a beautiful meadow...but now he was standing on a cliff over looking an ocean, the strong breeze fluffing his hair. The setting sun barely left any warmth, leaving his skin with goosebumps. There was something always missing when he was here, like a huge chunk of himself was gone._

 

_It left him anxious until that faceless person would arrive. He always showed up...but Castiel could never make out his face through the blur. Just this last time he was able to make out that it was in fact another boy who kept him company in his lonely dreams. It was a hole so deep inside of him that even though Dean loved him whole heatedly...it never filled that last part up._

 

_The sun was just about to dip below the horizon when he heard a snap from behind him. He turned, a smile warming his face when he saw his friend slowly joining him, the tilt of his head letting Castiel know that he too was smiling. The face of the other boy was still a blur to him but the features were slowly becoming more defined. Dark messy brown hair dipped down almost down to his shoulders, the bangs nearly covering his eyes. He was as tall as Castiel but thinner, not as filled out. He could just barely make out a slender nose and full lips._

 

_When he had first saw the boy in his dreams, it had been right when he met Dean...and he was scared that it meant this other boy was his one and only. But the more he appeared, the clearer it became that there was nothing romantic about this. He still couldn't figure it out but he couldn't deny that it made him feel whole...that ache deep in his chest would go away. Even if it was only for a little while._

 

_The boy lifted his arm, his fingers closed over something in his hand. Castiel bit his lip and opened his hand, letting the item drop into his waiting palm. It was a seashell...beautiful and iridescent...about the size of a half dollar coin. Castiel grinned, taking a closer look at it. The boy before him said something, but like always his voice was muffled. Castiel looked up at him, the boy's brows furrowing in frustration._

 

_The boy took in a deep breath and rubbed at his face almost angrily, his hands acting as an eraser against the blurred edges of his face. When he finally looked at him, Castiel sucked in a quick breath, the seashell in his hand almost falling to the ground. He was met with blue eyes that eerily almost matched his own._

 

Castiel shot up in bed with a gasp, his chest heaving as he fought to remember where he was. The slight smell of oil and jasmines brought his brain back up to speed and he closed his eyes. He was ok, safe and tucked in their bed, Dean's arm still lazily draped around his waist. Castiel was about to crawl out of the bed when the arm tightened, pulling him back down effortlessly. Dean still had his eyes closed but he was awake, his tongue flicking out to wet his chapped lips.

 

“What's wrong?” he asked gruffly. Castiel started to shake his head when Dean's eyes popped open, leveling him with a stare.

 

“It's nothing Dean...I'm sorry I woke you...”

 

“Was it that dream again?” Dean whispered, leaning in to brush his lips against his cheek. Castiel sighed, pulling Dean even closer. Of course Dean would just know...he always did when he would wake up with a start. At first Dean suspected it was about his parents...but after enough time Castiel finally told him. Trusting in him to not freak about another boy being in his dreams. Of course Dean knew he had nothing to worry about...Castiel loved him and tried to show him without words everyday.

 

“Yeah...just the usual...” Castiel said softly, wiggling closer into Dean's warmth, tucking his head under Dean's chin. His boyfriend grumbled out a response and within a few minutes he was fast asleep. Castiel chewed on his lip...he had finally seen the boy's face but he had no idea how to even approach this new development. He'd wait until morning...wait to talk to Dean when they were both more awake. Castiel closed his eyes, not surprised to see the image of Samandriel's smiling face beaming at him from his dream.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize profusely for my lack of updates. So much crap and too big of a wall of writer's block. But never fear, I will never stop writing until this story (and all my others) are finished.
> 
> We get a bit of smut in this chapter!

  


 

* * *

 

  


Samandriel groaned loudly as he pushed open the door to the library. Three hours he had stayed after school to study for his math test. He could have stayed even longer with the group but his head was pounding and his limbs were aching to just relax. Thankfully it was Friday and with this extra study session he wouldn’t have to work too hard this weekend. Maybe just a little refresher and he’d be ok for the test on Monday.

  


A huge smile was beginning to worm its way onto his face when he saw Benny’s truck sitting outside waiting for him. He missed riding on the back of the bike but it was way too cold for that now. Even though Benny had tried to warn him against it, they tried it once. When Samandriel got off the bike, his entire face was numb and it took Benny hugging him for 15 minutes to thaw out.

  


Pulling his jacket closer around himself he was about to hurry over to the truck when someone walking around the corner caught his eye. As soon as he recognized who it was he hurried towards the truck. His cousin Malachi for some reason was still loitering around the school with one of his friends. He was no longer afraid of him but the things he would say were rather aggravating. Most of which were just insulting jibes towards his new family or relationship. He tried to just let it roll off his back but there were some times when it stayed with him.

  


The second he heard them begin to laugh he was almost jogging towards the truck. The good mood he had struggled to keep with him all week was still there and he refused to let them ruin it. He pulled open the door and nearly moaned at the heat surging out of the cab.

  


“Hey Angel…” Benny said with a warm smile, his arm outstretched to allow him room at his side. Samandriel returned the smile and quickly scooted over to snuggle close. Benny always smelled wonderful but the spicy cinnamon scent was something new and he loved it. He nuzzled his face into his boyfriend’s neck, taking in a deep breath.

  


“Hi…” he finally replied, laughing slightly when Benny squeezed his side.

  


“You ok?” Benny asked before pressing his lips to his forehead. The truck slowly pulled away from the curb and Samandriel caught sight of Malachi staring at them, a strange expression on his face.

  


“I’m just fine,” he said, turning away and forgetting all about his cousin.

  


The rest of the ride to the house was quiet, only the soft hum from the radio interrupting the silence. Samandriel was finally warm and really didn’t want to get out of the truck once they were outside of the house. Even so much as whining when Benny tried to playfully push him off. He snatched up his book bag and practically ran through the garage and into the house, the chill trying its hardest to latch onto him again.

  


“Finally! Thought we’d have to come pry you out of the library!” Sam laughed handing him an apple crumb muffin as he walked past. He held it close to his chest and grinned, the muffin was still warm and smelled amazing.

  


“Thanks…are we still doing movie night tonight?” Samandriel asked before taking a bite. It was so soft it nearly melted in his mouth, he couldn’t help moaning rather loudly.

  


“Yeah, first movie starts in an hour!” Sam called out on his way towards the family room. Benny moved up behind him and without a word Samandriel raised up the muffin so his boyfriend could take a bite.

  


“Mmm…I make a good muffin,” Benny grumbled next to his ear. Samandriel grinned finishing off the treat before hurrying off towards their room, his book bag finding its place in the closet. He was about to change into his sweats and one of Benny’s sweaters when arms were grabbing at him from behind and he was tossed onto the bed. He laughed openly as Benny crawled up, hovering over him.

  


“Missed you this week cher,” Benny sighed laying down on top of him, pressing his face into the crook of Samandriel’s neck. He could only smile as his hands rubbed up and down his back, one of them finding their way into Benny's short hair. The weight of his boyfriend was comforting even though at first it was always hard to breathe a bit. But his body always figured itself out, almost sighing with relief that Benny was there wrapped around him.

  


“I missed you too…” Samandriel replied letting his eyes close as Benny got more comfortable. They laid there for a while, neither of them moving even an inch when Sam started calling for them about the movie.

  


“I don’t wanna move,” Benny grumbled, lips tickling the skin of his neck. He couldn’t help giggling, his shoulder and head squishing together to keep Benny out. His boyfriend was having none of that, chuckling as he quickly dove for the other side blowing a raspberry against his skin.

  


“Benny!” Samandriel laughed trying to wrestle the bear of a man off of him. Benny finally relented, rolling them over so Samandriel was sitting on his stomach.

  


“Do you wanna watch the movie with them then?” Benny asked slightly jutting his bottom lip out in a pout. Samandriel shrugged tracing his hands down the front of Benny’s chest. His fingertips grazed over Benny’s nipples and grinned at the quick intake of breath. Their touches were still pretty innocent and Samandriel tried whenever he could to further explore Benny’s body. He still had yet to see the man fully naked and it was something that made his body yearn. He wanted to feel that warm skin along his own but Benny was still nervous about rushing him.

  


“Maybe we can catch the next one…” Samandriel answered quietly, his eyes latching onto Benny’s as he raised up his shirt to just below his chest. Samandriel bent down to brush his lips along his stomach, tracing the trail of hair up. Benny tilted his head back with a gasp, his fingers closing around Samandriel’s wrists to keep him from raising up his shirt any further.

  


“Angel…”

  


“Shhh, I want this Benny…please?” Samandriel whispered, his body sliding down to where he was straddling the growing bulge in Benny’s jeans. Benny opened his mouth to argue but the only sound to come out was a strangled groan when Samandriel rolled his hips. Samandriel took advantage of the moment to lift up Benny’s shirt more, revealing his already hard nipples. Before he could be stopped he leaned down, rolling one with his tongue as his hips continued to roll over Benny’s.

  


“Fuck Angel….” Benny growled, his fingers finding their way into Samandriel’s hair, gently pulling at it to get him to move to his other nipple. Samandriel couldn’t help grinning, easily sucking the other one between his lips and teeth. Benny arched his back into the touch, his other hand moving down his side to grab tightly at Samandriel’s ass.

  


“Get me so damn hard sweetheart…make it difficult to say no to you,” he laughed breathlessly. Samandriel sat up a little, his hands pushing against Benny’s chest to center himself.

  


“Then why do you?” Samandriel asked, his voice lilting with a moan as Benny’s hips jerked up against him. The friction between them felt amazing but it wasn’t enough, he needed more and he was growing impatient of waiting. The noises he could often hear at night coming from Dean and Castiel’s bedroom drove him crazy. He wanted everything with Benny, he wasn’t scared or nervous like he had been.

  


Benny stared at him for a moment before he found himself being rolled over, hips pinning him to the bed as Benny hovered over him. He lowered down until their lips were just barely grazing and Samandriel whined deep in his throat every time Benny moved just out of reach.

  


“Because…I don’t want to rush you….and I’m scared that I’ll hurt you,” Benny answered softly. Samandriel’s lips parted to argue but Benny dove forward, kissing him hungrily. The warm wet slide of Benny’s tongue made him moan, wanting more of it and more of Benny’s weight on top of him. He wrapped his arms tightly around Benny’s neck and pulled until he was finally resting down on him again.

  


“You won’t hurt me…” he mumbled between kisses. Benny growled at him, arms moving to hug around his body as the kisses turned almost desperate. Samandriel hung on, crying out when Benny started grind their bodies together. Jolts of pleasure surged up through his gut and he shuddered, planting his feet on the bed to raise up and meet Benny’s thrusts.

  


“Fuck…I love you so much cher,” Benny panted. Samandriel gasped, pulling away to stare up into his face. The open fear settling deep in Benny’s wide eyes screamed that he was being completely honest and terrified made his heart nearly stop. There was no doubt in his mind how deeply he felt for Benny…and he knew how much Benny cared for him…but he never imagined this. He craved and wanted what Castiel and Dean had so badly…and here it was being handed to him on a silver platter.

  


“I-I love you too Benny,” he whispered, knowing full well that his eyes were welling up. Benny smiled brightly as he thumbed away a fallen tear. Then they were kissing again with just as much hunger as before, their bodies rocking against the other as they chased their releases. Benny was moaning and shuddering above him but Samandriel knew it wasn’t enough, not even when his hand snaked between them to cup Benny through his jeans. Those little words changed everything and it paled in comparison to how just rutting against each other felt.

  


Without saying a word, Samandriel pushed at Benny’s shoulders, getting him to roll back over on his back. His face was burning with a bruising blush as he got up on his knees, his fingers fumbling with the button of Benny’s jeans.

  


“Wait…” Benny said grabbing at his wrists. Samandriel leaned in and kissed him, sucking teasingly at his bottom lip.

  


“I want to try something…please?” Samandriel asked, looking at him through his lashes. The little trick worked and Benny was collapsing back onto the bed, his chest heaving with each shuddering breath. Samandriel bit his lip as his fingers finally pulled down the zipper and his pants were sliding off. He thought he would be nervous but the anticipation of finally getting to see every inch of his boyfriend was making his head spin.

  


“Oh wow,” Samandriel gasped, his eyes widening at the long line of Benny’s dick against his briefs. There was an obvious wet spot and he blushed even more, knowing that he was the cause of Benny’s arousal. Licking his lips he slowly pulled down the briefs, almost teasing himself with the reveal of Benny’s cock. Once the underwear was low enough to get a complete eye full, his mouth dropped open. He was so long and thick, the head pulsing as he continued to stare. Benny took in a deep breath, his hand sliding down his stomach to grip the base of himself, giving it a good squeeze.

  


“See why I’m scared I’ll hurt ya?” Benny said with a bitter laugh. Samandriel looked up and saw the tightness around his eyes. Almost like he was scared Samandriel would actually run away once he saw how big he was. Yeah he was wondering if it would hurt but he was also anxious for it…his body almost vibrating with the need to feel it split him open.

  


Without answering him directly, Samandriel leaned down further, catching an pearlescent drop with his tongue. It was salty but wasn’t entirely unpleasant, he actually liked the taste of it. Castiel had tried to warn him during one of the many embarrassing sex discussions, saying that it had made him gag slightly at first. He smiled inwardly knowing that it wasn’t going to gross him out so much. Slowly he guided his tongue up along the pulsing shaft to press a kiss to the head of Benny’s cock. A high pitched noise escaped Benny’s throat, his fingers digging into the bed when Samandriel flicked his eyes up with a shy smile.

  


“You won’t hurt me….it’s not possible with how much I want you…and this,” Samandriel groaned giving small kitten licks to the slit before giving it a gentle suck. His body shuddered slightly as more of _Benny_ hit his tongue. Benny let out a cry, his hands yanking a little roughly at his hair to pull Samandriel up. Their lips slammed together and Samandriel moaned, opening his mouth to allow Benny’s tongue to slide along his. His fingers closed tightly around Benny’s shaft, not really knowing what to do but move his fist up and down. Benny reached down and helped guide him, his breath hitching each time they squeezed around the head of his cock.

  


“Angel…I’m gonna cum,” Benny growled out against his mouth. Samandriel sucked in his bottom lip, pulling away to look down. His free hand pushed away Benny’s, wanting to bring him to orgasm by himself. He sped up his movements, even growing bold to rub his thumb against his slit. It seemed to be the right thing to do, Benny was crying out curses as his hips jerked up, fucking up into his fist. Samandriel was grinning, loving at how destroyed Benny looked with his back arched and face completely scrunched up to fight off the orgasm as long as he could.

  


“Oh fuck!” Benny cried out, his hips stuttering in their rhythm. Samandriel gasped as large white ropes spurted out of his cock, landing thickly on Benny’s chest and stomach. The more he slipped his hand down his cock, the more seemed to come out and Samandriel licked his lips as Benny writhed on the bed. He finally stopped once Benny was soft, his fingers completely covered in his spend. Tentatively he raised his hand up to his mouth, licking slowly at the cloudy liquid. It was a bit more bitter than his first taste but no more unsettling. He slowly licked his hand clean, only to blush crimson when he caught Benny staring at him with wide eyes.

  


“Damn Angel…that’s…if I could get hard again fuck,” he laughed collapsing back on the bed. Samandriel grinned and bit his lip before leaning forward, running the flat of his tongue along each spot to clean up the splatters of cum. He was licking up the last one by Benny’s nipple when a loud growl left the older man’s lips and he was pinned down on the bed. Samandriel just smiled innocently up at him, slowly licking his lips.

  


“Jesus Christ…you are going to be the death of me,” he grumbled with a lazy smile. Samandriel shrugged, opening his arms to let Benny move in closer. He was surprised when he licked into his mouth, sucking the taste of himself off his tongue. Both of them moaned and he was suddenly reminded at how hard he was. He had been so preoccupied with Benny he had forgotten. Whining he raised his hips up only to giggle when Benny cupped him through his jeans, giving him a gentle squeeze.

  


“Mmm, need some attention there cher?” Benny teased giving him a firmer squeeze. Samandriel mewled, pushing his hips up to get more friction against his hand. He didn’t care what Benny did to him, just something and soon. It all felt amazing but when Benny started to undo his pants his heart jumped up into his throat. Everything before had been with clothes on so when he felt a warm grip on his dick he cried out. Benny chuckled above him, spitting into his hand before wrapping his fingers back around him. The smooth slide was enough to make him see stars.

  


“Feels so good,” Samandriel gasped biting down hard on his lip as Benny sped up slightly. There was a little glint in his boyfriend’s eye and he was about to ask when he started to shimmy down. Something even warmer and wetter surrounded the head of his dick and he squeaked, sitting up to see Benny’s lips close around him.

  


“Benny…oh my god,” he moaned, falling back down on the bed as more of him slipped into his mouth. It was like nothing he had ever felt before, every nerve ending in his body was strung and he tried to keep his hips glued to the mattress. But with one long suck Samandriel's eyes rolled back and he jerked up. If he had been coherent enough he would have apologized but Benny only moaned, his hands sliding under his ass to urge him on. He didn’t need any other prompting, his hips finding a rhythm rather quickly as he thrusted up. Benny swallowed him down easily, his tongue and throat working around him as if he was hungry for every inch of him.

  


Samandriel held his breath, hoping that maybe he could last just a bit longer than he usually did. His vision was slowly whiting out and he felt ready to burst, his entire body humming with the need to let go. A strangled moan left his lips when he felt fingers brush the cleft of his ass, sliding lower to add just a little pressure against his hole. He shuddered hard, licking at his dry lips almost frantically.

  


“D-Do it,” Samandriel stammered, his heart beating so fiercely he was sure Benny could hear it. The finger at his hole circled around his rim a few times before it disappeared and Benny was slowly pulling off his dick. He cried out and reached for him but Benny only shushed him, pushing him back down gently.

  


“We ain’t done sweetheart…but if you want this part…I need something a little more than spit,” he said roughly. Samandriel nodded and tried to relax but his body was too strung out. As Benny crawled off the bed he continued to stroke himself slowly, it wasn’t the same but it was enough to have him keening and arching off the bed.

  


“If that isn’t a nice sight,” Benny chuckled, crawling back on the bed. Samandriel’s vision was a haze but he was aware enough to see Benny coat his fingers with something. Before he could even get the words formed into a sentence Benny was swallowing him back down, moaning lewdly as he hit the back of his throat.

  


“Oh! Oh my god,” Samandriel whimpered raising up to fuck into his mouth, only to freeze when that finger returned to massaging at his hole. He couldn’t help tensing up, the pure pleasure of Benny’s mouth on him distracted him just enough to relax. He was so close, just on the edge when the tip of Benny’s finger slid slowly into him and he whimpered. It didn’t hurt but it did feel strange, a low throbbing sensation started to grow in the base of his spine as it slid further into him only to pull back out. He felt incredibly empty until it was making its way back in, only a bit further this time. His brain was splitting in two, one focused on Benny’s mouth working on his dick while the other was so intrigued by the new feeling overcoming him.

  


He spread his legs further and swallowed hard, a cry leaving his lips when the finger sunk deep into him. It felt amazing but still weird and when his finger moved, brushing against something he shot off the bed crying out. Benny did it over and over again until he was sobbing, his hips moving almost frantically between his boyfriend’s mouth and finger.

  


“Benny! Oh fuck!” he cried, fingers digging into the sheets next to his head when the finger inside rubbed at the spot. Everything froze for one split second until it exploded, his vision going completely white. His body was one strung out nerve ending, coming down from the high very slowly. When his vision finally cleared Benny was kissing all around his face, a huge smile stretching his slightly swollen lips.

  


“Mmm, there he is,” Benny chuckled brushing their lips together. Samandriel couldn’t find his voice, only able to hum softly just before everything went black.

 

* * *

 

  


Benny smiled down at his completely passed out boyfriend and shook his head, kissing his lips softly. He still couldn’t believe that he finally admitted how he felt about him…telling someone you love them was terrifying He’d only done it once before…and it had ended badly for him. Samandriel was different…he knew this but the fear was still there, rooted down deep where all his doubts swam around.

  


Falling for Samandriel had been easy and happened so quickly that he had to catch himself. He’d been tricked before so he knew what signs to look for. Thankfully Samandriel had proven each one wrong and even surprised him several times. The most recent had been when he helped Samandriel with his history homework. He loved the way his face lit up and got all excited when was informed of Benny’s passion for the subject.

  


It was something he had always wanted…to be a history teacher or even an archeologist. He remembered watching an old documentary of the Titanic and fell in love with the whole idea of it.

  


“ _What’s stopping you then?” Samandriel had asked after they retired into their room. Benny shrugged almost shyly, throwing his shirt into the laundry basket before crawling up onto the bed._

  


“ _Don’t know…it was just something I thought I might like to do some day,” Benny said. Samandriel stared at him, quickly stripping down to his boxers. He yanked on one of Benny’s sweaters and hurried to sit next to him._

  


“ _But if it’s something you really want to do…and would love…then why not? You have the money, use it to go to school.”_

  


“ _It’s not that easy angel…”_

  


“ _Are you scared that you’re behind?” Samandriel asked softly. Benny shrugged again but Samandriel could see the cloud of doubt hanging above his head. Samandriel took his hand and traced along Benny’s fingers._

  


_“You don’t need to be…we’ll help you with whatever you don’t understand.” Benny glanced up at him and bit his lip, a ghost of a smile finally catching on his lips._

  


Samandriel didn’t know yet but he did actually go to the community college to find out what he needed to do. He had his high school diploma but never took his SAT’s. The idea of college was never really there on the table. His only thought was to get away from his family. He was supposed to go down and take some sort of placement test and he would find out then whether he should go to a community college or the university.

  


Benny chewed on his lip, gazing down at Samandriel for a few minutes before getting up, pulling on some sweats. He hadn’t been lying about wanting to keep things slow with Samandriel but he was more than willing to try out certain activities. With a smile on his face he left the room, making a beeline towards the kitchen. He wasn’t exactly trying to avoid the others but he wanted to grab a few things to snack on and go back to the room.

  


He froze when he caught Dean leaning up against the counter, beer in hand and a smirk on his face, “So…it’s nice to hear you and Alfie are getting along,” Dean snickered. Benny rolled his eyes rubbing a hand down his face.

  


“Like you should be one to talk…you and Castiel are damn loud some nights,” Benny grumbled hurrying over to the pantry. Dean chuckled next to him, taking a swig of his beer. Benny grabbed a few things, dropping them onto the counter.

  


“Honestly though…he doin ok?” Dean asked softly. Benny looked at his friend and nodded, remembering all too well how many times he asked the same question about Castiel. The two boys were so much alike it was scary sometimes.

  


“Yeah…what about you and Cas?” he asked moving around to grab a few sodas from the fridge. Dean made a noise and when Benny turned he was rubbing the back of his neck.

  


“He’s been having those dreams again…you know the one where he can’t see the boy’s face?” Dean asked, continuing when Benny nodded, “Well the most recent one…he can see the guy’s face now. And it’s Alfie…” Dean said. Benny froze, slowly putting the sodas next to the pile of food before turning to face his friend.

  


“What?” he questioned.

  


“Yeah…it took him a while to finally tell me but…all this time…it’s been Alfie. I have no idea what this even means…and neither does Cas. He’s too worried to bring it up…doesn’t wanna freak out the poor kid,” Dean said with a sigh. Benny nodded, leaning against the counter next to Dean.

  


“I don’t know what to say…” Benny said after a few minutes of silence. Dean nodded slowly, pushing off from the counter.

  


“Don’t bring it up yet ok? Cas is still trying to figure out what this all about…and he wants to talk to Alfie first about it.”

  


“Sure…we’ll come join in a bit,” Benny said, clapping Dean on the shoulder before moving back towards the bedroom, arms full of different kinds of snacks. Samandriel was still passed out when he came in, snoring softly but rolled over onto his stomach. The slight curve of his back and ass made him bite his lip, fully appreciating the gorgeous view of his boyfriend’s body. He put the snacks down on the nightstand before crawling back on the bed, wrapping his arms tightly around Samandriel.

  
  


* * *

  


Samandriel stretched out, his eyes slowly fluttered open at a loud peal of laughter coming in from the other room. Glancing at the clock on the nightstand told him he’d been asleep for about an hour though it felt much longer. Benny was on his back, one arm flung over his head while the other was still being used as Samandriel’s pillow.

  


“Benny,” Samandriel whispered, rolling over to lean across Benny’s chest, fingers tracing the side of his face. Benny groaned softly, twitching a little in his sleep. Samandriel kept it up until Benny’s eyes finally blinked open, settling on his face.

  


“Hey….how long were we asleep?” Benny said voice thick with sleep. Samandriel sat up stretching out his arms as he yawned.

  


“About an hour…you wanna go watch the movies now?” Samandriel asked. Benny nodded sleepily, slowly getting out of the bed. The both of them pulled on some clothes and once he had the sweater pulled down, Benny wrapped his arms around him tightly, hugging him close to his chest.

  


“You know I meant what I said right?” Benny whispered into his ear. Samandriel pulled back to look into his face and smiled, standing up on his toes to kiss him lightly. Benny clung to him a bit, his arms tightening as their lips moved slow and chaste.

  


“Yes…I love you too…” Samandriel said rubbing his thumb against Benny’s cheek. The older man blushed, nodding almost shyly as he swept down to kiss him again. Samandriel couldn't help smiling against his lips, his hands moving up his arms to wrap securely around his neck.

 

“Fuck it, let's just stay in here,” Benny grumbled, not even letting a breath of space between them as he flung them back onto the bed, Samandriel trapped underneath. He let out a loud laugh, his limbs moving to allow Benny to press flush against him.

 

“Mmm, won't they be disappointed,” Samandriel grinned smoothing his hands up and under Benny's shirt, gently dragging his nails down his soft skin. Benny growled low in his throat before diving in, kissing and nipping at Samandriel's neck.

 

“They can deal with it,” came a muffled reply. Samandriel grinned wide, biting his lip hard as he tilted his head to the side, fingers finding their way into Benny's hair.

 

* * *

Castiel pressed on his bottom lip with his thumb, chewing at it with a nervous intensity. He had hoped the dream had been a fluke maybe, something that his brain wanted to screw him up with now that he and Samandriel were close. But they were occurring more and more and there was no denying it. He had been petrified to talk to Dean about it, almost just forgetting the whole thing. But Dean knew him too well and with just one look Castiel was spilling.

 

Somehow Castiel had been blessed with the most amazing boyfriend....fiance. Dean listened to the whole thing and never once got upset or worried. Now he just needed to talk to Samandriel about it...without freaking out his best friend. That thought made him sick to his stomach. In the beginning he never understood the intense need to be Samandriel's friend...to get to know him and practically force himself onto the poor kid.

 

In all honesty though, Samandriel almost seemed just as desperate as Castiel was for their friendship...to feel connected to each other. Once the awkwardness of _new_ disappeared it was so easy. Even Dean and Benny had commented several times that they acted like they'd known each other for years...instead of months.

 

Castiel had an idea what it was...but he was too scared to even think it...hope for it.

 

The door to Benny's bedroom opened and he blew out a relieved sigh when Samandriel slipped out, one of Benny's flannels hitting him at his knees. Castiel smiled and quietly approached him, touching his shoulder just before he turned.

 

“Oh god...Cas...you scared me,” Samandriel laughed, his eyes shining brightly even in the dark hallway. It made Castiel smile even more. Samandriel had changed and grown into his own skin after living with them even in the short amount of time. He took Samandriel's hand and lead him through the house towards the back porch, making sure to hand him Benny's jacket before slipping outside. Samandriel hugged the large coat around himself, his eyes tight with worry as he looked at Cas.

 

“There's...something I need to talk to you about and I have no idea how to even start,” Cas said quietly, giving him a nervous smile. Samandriel laughed, playfully rolling his eyes. Cas found himself being pulled into the little swing Dean had installed last week, both boys sitting close to keep warm.

 

“What is it? You know you can tell me anything,” Samandriel said winding their arms together. Cas bit his lip and looked up into the clear sky, taking in a deep breath of the sharp clean smell of winter.

 

“This is going to sound really weird...and I hope this doesn't push you away but I've been having these dreams for a long time. And usually, the boy that's in them, I can't ever see his face but now I can. It's you...” Castiel said slowly, his eyes staring straight forward. He heard a gasp and jerked his head to look at his friend, surprised to see his eyes wide.

 

“I know this is weird...I'm sorry...”

 

“No...Castiel, it's not weird. I actually have them too,” he said sitting up, his hands moving to grip at Castiel's fingers.

 

“You do?” Castiel asked swallowing hard. Samandriel nodded quickly, tears welling up in his eyes as the grip on his fingers turned almost desperate Castiel laughed, pulling his hand away to gently wipe away some of the tears that escaped.

 

“So...what does this mean then?” Samandriel asked. Castiel bit hard on his lip, should he tell him? Should he admit that there are times when he feels something even stronger than just a friendship bond? Samandriel eyes widened with so much earnest affection that Castiel couldn't lie even if he wanted too.

 

“I think...we should get a blood test done...” Castiel whispered, holding his breath. Samandriel stared at him for a moment before all the color drained from his friend's face but there was the tiniest bit of a smile at the corner of his lips.

 

“I think you might be right...”

  
  



	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the short/rushed feeling of this chapter...I was all excited writing it and have no beta lmao. Enjoy!

 

* * *

It was the first week into November and everyone in the house was on pins and needles...any day now they would be receiving the results of Castiel and Samandriel's blood test. Both of them had talked it through, making sure that this was definitely something they needed to do before informing Dean and Benny. Though they meant to keep it quiet, it didn't take long for the rest of their make shift family to catch on to the growing tension in the house. Everyone of course had been supportive if not just as freaked out as the rest of them.

 

Samandriel couldn't wait but there was a very heavy knot in his stomach that churned every time he caught Castiel staring off into space. Did it mean that his parents...weren't really his parents? And if they were...what happened? It was unsettling and it was taking everything he had to keep from calling and screaming at his parents for the truth. But he had promised Castiel that they wouldn't say anything until they had those test results.

 

There was a hesitant knock on the bathroom door and he jumped, nearly falling off the counter. He didn't even remember walking in here..his shirt was on the floor and a towel was sitting on the tub edge. Oh yeah...he had set out to take a shower but got distracted. Sighing heavily, he called out for whoever it was to enter and rubbed at his face. A subtle warmth washed over him and hands were rubbing at his bare arms. He spread his fingers to peak at his boyfriend smiling softly at him.

 

“You ok cher?” Benny asked, thumbs rubbing along the joints in his elbows. Samandriel nodded, scooting forward to rest his face against Benny's chest, humming when his arms wrapped around him.

 

“Did you forget how to shower?” Benny teased. Samandriel huffed out a small laugh, fingers pinching at the slight pudge of Benny's sides.

 

“No...I just got distracted I guess,” Samandriel's voice coming out a bit muffled but Benny heard him, giving off a little hum as a response. Samandriel pouted up at him when Benny moved back, pulling his shirt off over his head.

 

“Come on...don't need you slipping while you're all spaced out,” Benny grumbled but there was a hint of a smile on his lips. Samandriel felt his cheeks warm and nodded, slipping off the counter to pull off the rest of his clothes. Though nudity was really not a problem between them anymore, Samandriel still blushed at the site of the rippling muscles in Benny's arms and shoulders and the softness in his stomach. Don't even get him started on Benny's thighs, thick and tight from all the squats he does from picking up beer crates.

 

“You got enough to ogle at?” Benny chuckled, turning to show off his nice round ass. Samandriel swallowed hard and bit his lip, quickly pulling off his underwear so he could press his body against Benny's. The need wasn't always a sexual one and thankfully, Benny understood and knew the differences. Both of them sighed at the skin contact when Samandriel suckered himself to Benny's back, arms wrapped around his middle tightly.

 

“You alright cher?” Benny asked softly. Samandriel didn't answer, just snuggled in closer. He had voiced his worries and his fears enough times to know it was becoming annoying. Benny sighed and rubbed at his arms, moving them closer towards the bathtub. The spray of water was almost too loud but soon the room was filling with hot steam and it was enough to make Samandriel relax.

 

“I'm just worried...” he finally said once they were under the water. Benny turned them so Samandriel was under the spray, a little pleased groan leaving his lips when Benny's fingers scratched along his scalp.

 

“I don't blame you sweetheart...I never thought something like this would happen to our little group but...if it does come out positive...I'll be thankful that you two found each other,” Benny said softly, his thumbs moving to catch any soap suds from falling down into his eyes. Samandriel nodded, tilting his head back at Benny's prompting, allowing for his boyfriend to wash out his hair. He felt utterly useless as Benny continued to take care of him, his eyes growing a bit wide when the mountain of a man knelt down to wash his legs.

 

If he was anywhere close to being in the mood, he would have been achingly hard right then and there. Especially when Benny looked up at him with warm eyes and a soft smile, fingers kneading into his calves. For just a split second he felt as if he didn't even deserve any of this...Benny taking care of him, making sure to be gentle around his ass and soft cock. That not being in the mood would actually disappoint his boyfriend. He tried, closing his eyes and willing that flutter in his chest to go lower. No matter how hard he tried though he just couldn't, he was too numb for it and he didn't understand why. Usually the sight of Benny's own arousal was enough to get him wanting but right at that moment it was just another part of Benny. He let out a shaky breath and suddenly his face was being cupped by two large hands.

 

“Hey...baby...what's wrong?” Benny asked, the new pet name making Samandriel suck in a quick breath.

 

“N-Nothing...I'm sorry...” Samandriel swallowed hard, his face turning a dark shade as he glanced down at his still uninterested cock. Benny frowned and glanced down as well only to jerk his head back up with an even deeper frown.

 

“Angel...you have nothing to be sorry for...absolutely nothing. Hey, look at me,” Benny demanded with a gentle tone. Samandriel blinked a few times and finally settled on staring into his face, bottom lip caught tightly between his teeth.

 

“I will never be upset with you if you're not in the mood ok? If I’m making you uncomfortable I'll go...”

 

“No...please? I'm ok, I promise,” Samandriel pleaded, his fingers digging into Benny's shoulders. Benny nodded before standing back up, pulling Samandriel close against his chest. There was a twinge of regret in his stomach when he felt Benny's arousal start to deflate. He had to remind himself that this wasn't the most important thing in their relationship...that moments like this didn't always have to end with an orgasm. He couldn’t quite remember when that line somehow got blurred but Benny was always quick to jog his memory.

 

“Alright, let me finish up before this water turns freezing,” Benny laughed, pressing his lips against Samandriel's temple. Samandriel smiled, grabbing up the loofah to start washing his boyfriend’s body. Benny grinned at him, grabbing up the shampoo to wash his hair. When Samandriel knelt down to scrub at his thighs, he felt the stirring in his belly and sighed with a little relief that it was in fact still there.

 

Once they were both clean and wrapped in the towels, they hurried into the bedroom to change into warm clothes. Samandriel always choosing one of Benny's flannels to snuggle in while the man himself would pull on his hoodie. They were just about to crawl under the covers to spend the rest of the day curled up around each other when there was a soft knock on their door.

 

“Yeah?” Benny called out. The door swung open slowly to reveal Sam, his body leaning in to peer into the room. Samandriel's heart sped up in his chest at the tight look on Sam's face.

 

“Something just came in the mail...it's addressed to you and Cas...” Sam said quietly. Samandriel swallowed hard and had to take a few breaths before hurrying off towards the family room. Castiel was already sitting on the edge of the couch, a large envelope in his lap. Dean sat next to him, teeth anxiously chewing at his thumbnail. The others were scattered around, either pacing or sitting and staring at the envelope. Samandriel must have made a noise because Castiel's head shot up, his eyes turning a bit a glassy as he reached out for him. He hurried over and sunk down on the couch, his fingers gripping onto Castiel's tightly.

 

“Do...do you want to open it?” Castiel whispered, the fingers of his free hand ghosting over it. Samandriel felt like he was going to be sick...and he didn't know whether he could keep it down if it wasn't the answer they wanted. He shook his head and Castiel nodded, turning pleading eyes at Dean. He could never deny Castiel anything but even he was hesitant about opening it, his hand reaching out slowly to pull it out of Castiel's lap. Samandriel felt the couch dip behind him and sighed softly when a warm hand slid up the back of his shirt, rubbing soothing circles at the base of his spine. It was enough to keep the full blown anxiety attack at bay.

 

“Alright...” Dean took in a deep breath and ripped it open, keeping it in until he was reading through the letter inside. Samandriel watched him, his own heart starting to race by the second as Dean's eyes got wider and wider.

 

“Holy...fuck...” Dean said almost breathlessly. He glanced between the two of them before reading it again.

 

“What does it say?” Castiel asked, the annoyance in his voice making Samandriel smile just a little. Dean rubbed a hand down his face and barked out a laugh, his entire face lighting up.

 

“You two...are brothers...twins in fact,” Dean answered, handing over the document. Samandriel's head swam, almost slumping back against Benny as the air rushed out of his lungs. Castiel gasped, snatching up the paper to read over himself. There were tears streaming down his cheeks as his hand covered his mouth.

 

“Does...did that mean...” Castiel whispered, his eyes finding Samandriel's. He nearly drowned in the pain swimming there and Samandriel pulled himself out of the almost drunk like haze surrounding his brain. He pulled Castiel to him, hugging him tightly.

 

The images of his mom from her visit came swimming into his mind...the looks she gave Castiel. The almost longing and deep sadness...the way she nearly clung to him as they said goodbye. Eve may not have even known what it was...but deep in her subconscious mind...it recognized Castiel as _her's_.

 

“No...I don't think that's it at all...” Samandriel whispered, nearly pulling Castiel into his lap when he began to sob. They held each other for a long time, only pulling apart when Castiel became too exhausted.

 

“I can't believe it....twins...” Castiel laughed softly, wiping at his face with the tissue Dean had handed him. Samandriel nodded his head slowly, chewing on his lip to the point of making it bleed. Without another word he shot up from his seat and hurried back towards his room. His cell phone was still in the pocket of his jeans and he fished it out once he found them in their laundry basket. Benny was just entering the room when he pressed the call button, staring hard at the wall in front of him until someone finally answered.

 

“Alfie? How are you son?” his dad asked. Samandriel swallowed down the large lump in his throat and closed his eyes.

 

“I don't know...can you and mom come down here? I need to talk to you about something important...” he asked. Joshua made a humming noise and he could hear some paper rustling in the background.

 

“Your mom has a doctor's appointment tomorrow in the morning but we can be there by evening...would that be alright?” Joshua asked worry evident in his tone.

 

“That's perfect...thanks dad,” he said and hung up. He turned to see Benny leaning up against the door frame, his brows raised up in a silent question.

 

“My parents will be here tomorrow night...”

 

“Angel...”

 

“I'm ok...but I can't really relax until I hear it from them...I need to know that they just...didn't give up Castiel because I can't believe they would,” Samandriel said, hiccuping a bit as his body shook with intense need to break down crying. Benny opened his arms to him and Samandriel went willingly, burying his face into his shirt. He didn't realize that Benny had picked him up, carrying him back out to the family room until they were sitting down on the couch. He pulled away, instantly finding Castiel curled up in a ball on the couch, Dean crouching down in front of him.

 

“Is...is he ok?” Samandriel asked, crawling over. Dean shrugged, not taking his eyes off his boyfriend's unmoving body. Samandriel moved behind Castiel, wrapping his arms around his brother and pulling him in closer. It felt so strange to actually be able to call him that. Before it had been a tease...the empty space in his heart being filled by being close to Castiel and possibly hoping for something like this. The surge of relief and happiness he felt poured through him and he so badly wanted Castiel to feel the same. Castiel sighed heavily and Samandriel leaned up a bit to see his twin's eyes close, his breathing becoming slower. Dean smiled at both of them, leaning in to brush his lips along Castiel's forehead before standing up and grabbing at the blanket off the couch to cover them. 

 

Samandriel smiled in thanks, turning his gaze over at Benny to mouth the words  _I love you_ . At Benny's bright smile, he relaxed back into the couch and fell asleep rather quickly.

 

* * *

 

Samandriel couldn't keep still, the house was too quiet and Castiel wasn't talking. Benny and Dean had cleared the house, making the others occupy themselves somewhere else. The two of them had decided to go “grocery” shopping while they waited. Samandriel knew they were in the Impala a few streets away and most likely wouldn't budge until they had the ok to come back. It was one of the hundred things he loved about Benny.

 

His...their...parents would be there any minute now and Samandriel felt like he was ready to burst from his skin. He wanted this over and done with, just rip the band aid off and tell them the horrible truth. He had to stop in his pacing to rub at his stomach, trying in vain to quell the swirling. He still wasn't even sure if Castiel was upset with him or not. When he told him about calling, Castiel had gone quiet, nodding before disappearing into his room. Samandriel knew he had acted rashly...but they needed answers. 

 

The sound of a car pulling up into their drive way had Castiel's head snapping up, the color draining from his face. Samandriel took in a deep breath, trying to still his frantically beating heart before kneeling down in front of his brother.

 

“I think I should talk to them first....” he said softly. Castiel nodded slowly, his arms hugging around his middle as he stood up. Samandriel stopped him with a hand on his arm and he opened his mouth to say something when Castiel hugged him.

 

“Whatever happens...whatever they say...it doesn't change anything between you and me....ok?” Castiel said vehemently. Samandriel nodded eagerly, clinging to his brother until the doorbell sounded. They stared at each other for a moment before splitting, Castiel into the kitchen while Samandriel went to open the door.

 

It was hard pretending to be so happy at seeing them, hugging them both and ushering them into the family room. He couldn't be happy until he knew the truth and god he was praying so hard it wasn't the worst.

 

Eve knew immediately something was off, her eyes kept scanning the room almost as if she was expecting someone to pop out. Which wasn't too far from reality, with so many people living in the house it was a constant thing. Joshua took a few moments before realizing the tension residing deep in Samandriel's shoulders and his wife's rigid posture. 

 

“Alfie...sweetheart...what's wrong?” Eve asked carefully. 

 

Samandriel's hands wrung nervously in his lap, his eyes cast down as he whispered very quietly, “Do I have a sibling?” 

 

Both his parents gasped and almost tried to fumble for a response at first. There were was a few stuttered answers that only quieted at Samandriel's intense glare at the both of them. His mother deflated, her shoulders slumping forward as her eyes turned glassy.

 

“You...you did,” she finally said, the first traces of tears starting to spill through. Samandriel's glare softened, his own throat tightening at the pure anguish on his mother's face. 

 

“What happened?” he asked. Eve opened her mouth but only covered it with her hand, waving her other one in front of her. Joshua scooted closer to wrap his arm around her.

 

“He died Samandriel. You were twins....and...the doctors never explained to us what happened. One second the both of you were perfectly healthy...the next...we were told your brother died. We never got to hold him....or name him. It nearly shattered us but...we had you...our miracle baby. It was the hardest thing we ever had to do...lying to you and never telling you about him. But...we thought maybe it would be for the best...” Joshua explained quietly, his own tears making tracks down his cheeks. Samandriel couldn’t breathe, couldn't even move. He was so numb, someone lied to his parents...and _stole_ Castiel away from them....only to hand him over to the most vile people ever. 

 

“I'm so sorry sweetheart...it was never our intention to hurt you....but I guess we failed anyway,” Eve sobbed. She sounded so broken and it was killing him to hear his mother this way. She was the strongest woman he had ever known and to see her like this....he took in a deep breath and moved to sit on the coffee table that separated them. He grabbed his mother's hands and made her look at him.

 

“Mom....that doctor, he lied to you...to both of you,” he said through clenched teeth, trying to keep the tremble out of his voice. His parents stared at him, his mother almost pulling her hands out of his but he gripped them just a bit tighter. Before they could say anything, he grabbed up the test results and handed them over. It took a bit but suddenly their eyes widened as a wave of fresh tears poured down.

 

“He's...he's alive? My baby...how?” Eve asked, her eyes wide and reaching for Samandriel almost desperately. Samandriel smiled even though he was crying just a tad harder now.

 

“It was a feeling we both had...but...he's here mom...” he said softly, turning to look towards the kitchen just as Castiel moved through the entryway. Eve gasped, her hand covering her mouth again.

 

“I...I knew...something inside was screaming that...oh my god, Castiel...” she whimpered. Castiel stared at the both of them before he was rushing forward, crashing into Eve's arms just as she stood up. Samandriel could barely see them through his tears but he was laughing softly. Eve was holding his brother so tightly, kissing the top of his head, forehead and cheeks. Joshua had his head in his hands, his shoulder shaking a bit as he cried. At Eve's gentle prodding, he finally stood and scooped Castiel into his arms, hugging him to the point of clinging.

 

Once they were just a slight bit more calm, they sat back down, Samandriel perched on the table while Castiel sat between their parents. 

 

“So...you...you did want me?” Castiel asked, voice so small and almost fragile. Samandriel swallowed hard and wrung his hands together as he watched his mother's face crumble. She reached out and pulled Castiel close, his head resting on her chest.

 

“We always wanted you sweetheart...always. If I had known...or any kind of inkling...no one could have stayed in my way to get you back,” she said, rubbing his back slowly. Castiel nodded, taking in slow deep breaths. Eve smiled, laughing a little as she kissed his forehead.

 

“Every year...on Samandriel's birthday...we would stay up after he had gone to bed and blow out a special candle...just for you. Every single year...” she said softly. 

 

“This year will be different though,” Joshua said softly, reaching over to pat Castiel's leg.

 

“I guess the birthday _they_ gave me isn't even the real one,” Castiel spat out, sitting up with an exaggerated huff. Samandriel sighed, rubbing his face only to find himself being pulled in to sit between Castiel and his dad. He laughed a little and snuggled into the warmth that was his family.

 

“Did...did they at least treat you well?” Eve asked timidly. Castiel went still next to him and Samandriel bit his lip hard....he really didn't want his mom to know...it would only make her feel worse. Eve sucked in a breath at their silence and tried to still her frantic crying but it only came harder.

 

“Oh baby...I'm so sorry...god I am so sorry,” she pleaded, rocking Castiel a little. 

 

“It's not your fault...and...now that I know that you didn't willingly give me up...that they _stole_ me from you....I can finally put that part to rest...” Castiel said softly. Eve nodded, finally starting to calm back down.

 

“God...what you must have thought of us...” Joshua growled out, pushing his fingers through his hair. 

 

“That doesn't even matter anymore...I know the truth now and as hard...and horrible as it was. It brought me here...and we all found each other again,” Castiel said softly. Samandriel smiled brightly, hugging around his brother's back while their mom and dad's arms circled around them.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mentions of past self harm, slight violence, talks of black market adoption.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Benny closed his bedroom door as quietly as he could, not wanting to disturb his overly exhausted boyfriend. He made his way through the silent house towards the garage, wincing slightly as the door creaked when he slipped through. The almost frigid air felt good in his lungs, clearing out the slight anxiety that had been building up in the last few hours.

  
  


He and Dean had returned back to the house at Samandriel's instance, repeating over and over again that it was ok...that things were good. Benny had never felt more uncomfortable entering his own house then he did that night he walked in on Castiel and Dean making out on the couch. Even though emotions were still pretty high and there was a chorus of sniffling going around, everything was as Samandriel said. Castiel looked completely drained but he was smiling which that alone seemed to calm a nervous wreck Dean.

  
  


Eve and Joshua decided they were going to stay for awhile, find an apartment or even a house to move closer. Which Benny was all for of course...but he couldn't deny that he couldn't stop thinking about what Eve would do if she found out who Cas's adoptive parents were. And just how cruel they really were to their stolen son. Maybe Joshua wouldn't do much, he seemed more of a peaceful type of a guy...but Eve. He could see the wrath slowly growing fiercer in her eyes the more she gazed at the permanent self harm scars on Castiel's forearms. Scars that had been there even before he or Dean even met the poor kid.

  
  


Benny took in a deep breath then moved over to the fridge in the corner, pulling out a beer from the door. It was well past one in the morning but he didn't care. He was about to reach over to the side access door that lead into the backyard when the one leading into the house opened and closed.

  
  


“ Oh...sorry...” Eve said softly turning to go back inside only to stop at Benny's hand on her shoulder.

  
  


“ S'ok...couldn't sleep either?” Benny asked with a little smile. The older woman gave him a sheepish smile before nodding. He gestured his beer at her which got him an even bigger smile.

  
  


“ I don't normally drink...but after today,” Eve sighed taking a long pull from the bottle once it was in her hand. Benny nodded slowly, he tilted his head towards the door. She nodded and the both of them slipped out into the quiet night, Benny handing over one of Cas's warm blankets before leading the way towards the backyard. They sat next to each other in the swing taking sips from their beers here and there.

  
  


“ I can never thank you enough or even begin to express how grateful I am to you...and Dean...” Eve said in a hesitant whisper and even then her voice sounded too loud. Benny chewed on his bottom lip, his lips pulling in a small smile as he looked over at her.

  
  


“ You don't have to thank us ma'am,” Benny replied. Eve shook her head and sat up to lean her elbows on her knees, hands clasped in front of her face.

  
  


“ I always hoped Alfie would find someone he could connect with...a friend he could finally trust and not have to be scared of being betrayed at every turn. I never imagined he would stumble across this...I'm not a believer in fate...that died when I was told my son had passed away. But there's no denying it now...and I am just...so relieved that both of my sons have found a home here...a family,” Eve explained and Benny shifted uncomfortably when he saw the tears brimming in her eyes once again.

  
  


“ Alfie's changed so much since being here with you. It's pathetic to say...but I haven't heard my son laugh this much ever and the way he looks at you...that smile of his,” Eve laughed softly shaking her head, “He really loves you.”

  
  


Benny swallowed hard, shifting in his seat again so he could place his beer on the table, “Not to sound too corny here now but he's my angel. Hell, I think both of them are angels...just that Cas is Dean's. I honestly don't think either of us would be the same if we never met them.”

  
  


Eve smiled up at him and nodded, running her fingers through her hair to brush it all over her right shoulder. She seemed lost in thought as her eyes stared straight ahead, her fingers slowly tracing over her chin and lips. He wanted to ask her what she was thinking but he didn't want to disturb or interrupt anything. It was oddly comfortable sitting next to his boyfriend's mother at almost two in the morning. Now he knew where Samandriel got his quiet calm from...that silent strength that he didn't even realize he had.

  
  


He didn't know how much time had passed but he was finally starting to get tired, the anxious feeling in his belly had melted away in that calm that Eve had radiating off of her in waves. He opened his mouth to tell her he was going back inside when she suddenly looked at him, that subtle anger back in her eyes. It was unsettling for a slight second, only long enough for him to remember that it wasn't directed at him personally.

  
  


“ Cas doesn't want to tell me who his adoptive parents are...” she said. It was more of a demand than a question and yet Benny still didn't know how to respond to that. He was afraid of her knowing as well...not of what she would do but in fact what they might do to her. Eve could definitely take care of herself, that he had no doubt but the Novak's were vicious people...they didn't need to get physical for payback.

  
  


“ I...”

  
  


“ Please Benny...I have to know...” she said turning to fully face him, her eyes boring into his own. He felt a little trapped, not wanting to betray Castiel and really not wanting to piss this woman off. Benny swallowed hard, smoothing a hand down his face a few times.

  
  


“ All I'm gonna say is that they go to that bastard Zachariah's church...they are his favorite family at the moment,” Benny finally answered pulling himself almost roughly out of the swing. He was almost to the door when Eve grabbed his wrist, that anger melting away into a seething rage. He almost flinched at how intense she was staring at him, almost as if her eyes were glowing.

  
  


“ Novak?” Eve hissed, her grip tightening around his wrist. He stared back at her, refusing to nod or shake his head. It seemed to answer her question either way, she finally let go and swallowed several times, her throat clicking with each one.

  
  


“ Thank you Benny...I'm going to stay up just a little longer,” Eve said quietly, turning to sit back down on the swing again. He watched her for a moment before hurrying into the house. He had no idea what she was going to do but in the back of his mind, he didn't care. Whatever it was, the Novak's and even Zachariah deserved whatever was coming their way. Eve was a woman to not fuck with.

  
  


* * *

Alfie woke up slowly, his head slightly buzzing as he blinked, trying to pry his extremely dry eyes open. He groaned pathetically, his entire body felt like it weighed a ton but ye he felt so drained. The day before had been too much...his nerves were completely shot. He nearly cried out in both pleasure and pain when a hand kneaded into his lower back.

  
  


“ Oh my god don't stop,” he grumbled hiding his face back into his pillow. There was a low chuckle that went straight into his bones, warming him up inside and he couldn't help smiling. The bed moved and there was a gentle weight pressing on the back of his legs as Benny continued to massage into his back. Samandriel's shirt was pushed up and he groaned long and loud when those talented fingers touched his skin.

  
  


At some point he must have fallen asleep, when he blinked his eyes open again he wasn't face down on the bed but draped over Benny's torso. He laughed at the image of Benny just maneuvering him around like a doll. Slowly he sat up and glanced at his grinning boyfriend.

  
  


“ What time is it?” Samandriel asked quickly covering his mouth as he yawned which turned into a really long stretch of his arms up over his head. It hit deep in his core and he groaned, arching his back until his shoulders fell back on the bed. He didn't want to come out of the stretch it felt so good but he felt that growing ache of a cramp coming on and was about to flatten out when there was a loud growl. He opened his eyes just in time to let out a squeak as Benny tackled him, pinning his hands into the sheets.

  
  


“ Damn cher...” Benny grumbled before kissing him. Samandriel tried to protest, he hadn't even brushed his teeth yet but the longer Benny kissed at him, begging him to part his lips the less he even cared. Samandriel managed to get one of his hands free to twist his fingers into Benny's shirt, yanking it up. Benny chuckled and leaned up on one hand and pulling the shirt off over his head with the other.

  
  


“ Mmm, much better,” Samandriel purred running his hand all over his boyfriend's chest. His nail grazed over a nipple, his eyes flicking up as Benny hissed.

  
  


“ Sweetheart, your parents are here,” Benny laughed, slowly lowering down so that his weight nestled comfortingly against his own. Samandriel grunted a little at first, wiggling around until it was perfect. He shrugged a bit at the mention of his parents as he raised his arms to wrap around Benny's neck.

  
  


“ Well...until they aren't here...we're not doin anything...don't feel right,” Benny laughed, his cheeks turning a bit pink. Samandriel snickered, biting his lip as he spread his legs. The bear of a man let out a groan as their awakening arousals met.

  
  


“ You sure?” Samandriel teased, slightly rolling his hips. Benny growled into his shoulder, his body not able to help but push back. Samandriel gasped before a slight moan left his lips, his legs spreading just a bit more.

  
  


“ Fuck...god you're going to kill me...ok just this one time god dammit,” Benny panted. Samandriel opened his mouth to say something snarky but his words were lost in a moan.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Eve’s fingers tightened around the steering wheel of her husband’s car and though she looked calm on the outside, she was slowly falling apart.  The rage burning inside her brain had her vision narrowing, her breathing shallow and quick.  If she wasn’t careful a full blown anxiety attack was going to wrap around her.

  
  


And she had shit to do.

  
  


She hadn’t slept a wink last night, after talking with Benny she stayed sitting outside, going over and over everything in her mind.  She remembered the Novaks back when she was pregnant with her twin babies.  They were vile people even then but her brother saw something in them, wanted them as his friends.  Zachariah had been a pathetic indigent thing back then, way before he found “God”  but he was still her brother, she just hoped that he had nothing to do with any of this.  

  
  


Slowly she climbed out of the car and stared up at his massive house.  She had to swallow the quickly rising bile down before she could get any closer.  The guilt and shame of sending Alfie here ate away at her...she should have known better.  She should have been able to tell that her brother was an uncaring selfish man.  She had been so desperate to get her son out of that school.  The bullying was never going to end, no matter how many times she called the police or went to the school.  It only seemed to make it worse.  

  
  


There was a chirp and she jumped when her phone vibrated in her back pocket.  There was no need to even check it, she knew without a doubt it was Joshua calmly asking her where she had gone.  Even through the turmoil going on inside her head and chest, her husband still managed to make her smile.  He was always so calm...it’s what made him so much more intimidating than her when she destroyed people with her words.

  
  


She took a deep breath and without any more hesitation hurried across the lawn towards the front door.  It was eerie the way her knocking seemed to echo through the quiet house.  There was nothing even as the door was slowly pulled open, revealing a narrow eyed Zachariah.

  
  


“ Eve...what...what a pleasant surprise sister...what brings you here?” he stammered, clearly fighting to throw on his fake smile.  The side of Eve’s lip quirked up, her arms crossing over her stomach as she gave her brother a small nod.

  
  


“ Hello to you as well Zachariah...may I come in?”

  
  


“ Of course...but, you must know that your son is no longer here? He’s decided…”

  
  


“ I am very well aware of your heavy handed tactics in regards to my son...dear brother,” Eve seethed through clenched teeth.  Zachariah shrunk back a bit, his smile faltering just a slight.

  
  


“ I apologize if I overstepped my bounds sister but he was becoming extremely disobedient and unruly…” Zachariah said in a rush.  Eve pushed past him, going straight into the sitting room. Zachariah trailed behind her, much like he always did. She slowly turned to him and couldn't help grinning at his flinch.

  
  


“ You more than overstepped your bounds little brother...but thanks to that, he's found a much better place to stay while he continues to live here. In fact..a place that which you and your fellow sheep have constantly condemned. I swear, you haven't...and will never change. Anything that's different than you, you have to spread your vile rumors about. In any case...I'm not here to discuss those matters..I'm here to speak with you about your friends,” Eve said, sitting down slowly on one of the most comfortable couches ever made. Zachariah stared down at her, swallowing hard as his hands fumbled in front of him.

  
  


“ And which friends might these be?” Zachariah forced out a tight laugh. Eve watched him carefully, tracking every nervous tick as he hurried over to his drink cart. It was self satisfying when his hands shook a bit when he poured some whisky into a tumbler.

  
  


“ The Novaks...”

  
  


“ Oh...well, I have only counseled them during their grief with their only child I wouldn't exactly call them my friends,” Zachariah huffed out a laugh. He raised his hand to take a drink only to stop at Eve's silence.

  
  


“ Well I remember them quite well brother. I remember thinking how horrible they were and how utterly creepy it was that the woman...Lilith, couldn't take her eyes off my stomach when she realized I was pregnant. I also remember how often you brought up how much the Novak's wanted a child...but they were 'unfairly' barren. This was nearly 18 years ago...and yet you're still in touch with them. You live in the same town, they go to your church and you have 'counseled' them. I'm sorry, but I don't believe you,” Eve said softly. She was trying so hard to keep her composure when all she wanted was to scream and slap her brother.

  
  


“ I-It was all coincidence that they moved here...that we ended being in the same area as the other,” Zachariah laughed as he started to pace. Eve closed her eyes, recalling her husband's soothing voice and her twins' soft smiles and she felt calmer.

  
  


“ I'm sure....just as it was coincidence that when I went into labor...you insisted that I saw your doctor...a doctor who wouldn't care that we had no health insurance at the time. Isn't it strange, that when I gave birth, I had two healthy baby boys...but in a matter of minutes I was told by your doctor friend that one had died? Then I was denied to hold my own son and never learned exactly why he had passed?” Eve rubbed her mouth with trembling fingers. Even though she knew well enough that her son was truly alive...the pain was still fresh in her heart. Swallowing thickly she glanced up at her brother who had grown extremely still, his own eyes closed as his hands pressed against the drink cart.

  
  


“ Even stranger...when I meet a boy...who resembles my living son...and my own soul recognizes him...and just so happens to be adopted son of the very vile people you deemed unfairly...childless...” Eve said in no more than a whisper. Zachariah slammed down his drink and rushed over to her, dropping down to his knees.

  
  


“ Please forgive me sister...I-I...I had no choice!” Zachariah stammered, tears forming in his eyes. Eve fought the urge to recoil from him, the bile rising in her throat again.

  
  


“ You remember don't you? You remember how hard it was for us...how much debt we were in all those years ago? The Novaks...they came to me and told me they wanted to help...that all they wanted in return...” Zachariah stopped, his mouth opening and closing a few times before it finally dawned on her. She made a sharp disgusted sound before shoving away from him, her hands covering her mouth to keep the screams at bay. Space, she needed space from him. She stumbled a few feet from him as she fought to catch her breath.

  
  


“ You...you SOLD him? You sold my son to pay off your debts!” she cried. Zachariah flew at her, dropping down on his knees once more to clutch at the bottom of her shirt in his hands.

  
  


“ I didn't know what else to do! They offered...so much...and you and Joshua...I knew you could have another child! And...I tried Eve...I tried going to the police to turn them in...and even myself but they threatened to kill their newly acquired son!” Zachariah sobbed. Eve glared down at him, her fingers wrapping tightly around his chin.

  
  


“ How much did they pay you?” she growled. Zachariah tried shaking his head but she held him still, her long nails digging into his skin.

  
  


“ A-At first it was...$500,000....b-but I managed to talk them up to 75....” Zachariah whispered. Eve clenched her teeth together before laughing spitefully in his face,

  
  


“ You...stupid...arrogant...disgusting little man! You sold your nephew, my son into a home where he was abused! Where he was alone and scared...where he believed that his parents abandoned him...that he wasn't loved! And you did NOTHING...you knew...all this time and did nothing to stop it!” she screamed. She couldn't stop herself; she ripped her hand away, scratching him in the process and backhanded him so hard he fell back.

  
  


“ Sister...please...I am...I am so sorry!” he cried. Eve stared down at him, shaking her head slowly.

  
  


“ You always preached that families must stay together, that we are stronger as a unit,” Eve said, something caught her eye and she glanced up, “Even so far as to say that you and I...were against the world. Not anymore Zachariah...you are dead to me. You. Are. Alone.”

  
  


Zachariah opened his mouth but froze, in Eve's hand was a tape recorder. She clicked stop and took in a deep breath before glancing back at where she saw the movement. Naomi moved out of the shadows and into the doorway, tears streaming down her face. She stared at her kneeling husband, hate and disgust burning in her eyes.

  
  


“ Oh...god...Naomi...” Zachariah gasped, he tried to reach for her but she moved out of his way, her face flicking up to Eve.

  
  


“ We were never friends...we never even liked each other...but you have to know...that...that I knew nothing of this,” Naomi said vehemently. Eve slipped the little tape recorder back into her pocket and nodded.

  
  


“ I know...that's why I'm leaving his punishment to you. But this...this is only going to the police if my son wants to press charges. What they did to me... doesn't even compare to what they did to him...goodbye Naomi,” Eve said and hurried out of the house. She could faintly hear Zachariah pleading with his wife but she tuned it out. The huge weight of guilt and shame resting on her finally lifted. And once she was finally at her car she finally collapsed in sobs at the overwhelming relief that she had her son back.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, I really hope you liked that! Next chapter is going to be nothing but fluff as Benny tries to take Samandriel on a perfect date!


	13. Chapter 13

Benny chewed on his lip, his leg bouncing up and down as he waited for the boys to get home from school. The music playing in the garage as Dean worked on the Impala was almost too loud, making his head buzz. He snatched up his ice tea as he moved to go out back. He took in a deep breath and couldn't help smiling. It had taken a week but the back yard was finally cleaned up, including the pool. He'd been putting it off for so long and then just started using the excuse that he was busy to even really come back here.

 

The far right corner of the yard had been sectioned off for Castiel and Samandriel specifically, the ground dark with the tilling the boys had done this past weekend. Benny hoped that as soon as it started to get warmer, they'd begin to plant, knowing already which flowers Castiel would choose. Benny shook his head with a smile, his anxiousness already melting away at the visions of what the yard would turn into.

 

Maybe he and Samandriel could even get a dog. Man, he missed having a dog so badly. His last one had gotten sick and never felt ready enough to adopt another. Sighing he put his glass on the table before collapsing into the porch swing. It was breezy just enough to lull him into complete relaxation, his body melting into the cushions. He was so close to falling asleep he didn't even hear the back door slide open.

 

The swing moved a little and there was a weight settling on top of him. He cracked an eye open and grinned as blue ones smiled up at him. Samandriel crawled closer, pressing their lips together in a mere press before the younger boy was tucking his head under Benny's chin.

 

“Missed you,” Benny whispered wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, holding him close as they continued to gently sway in the swing. Samandriel nodded burrowing himself further against him.

 

They must have fallen asleep because he didn't remember it getting dark or Garth hovering over them with a huge smile. Benny groaned and tried to move but Samandriel refused to wake up. Just kept making these adorable huffing noises and hiding his face. Benny chuckled and managed to somehow lift Samandriel in his arms. His bedroom was the closest to the back door, being one of the furthest away in the whole house. He liked it that way, even more so now that he and Samandriel were...more physical in their relationship. The kid was loud.

 

Benny gently tucked Samandriel in and went to move away when his hand was yanked back. He turned to see Samandriel blinking up at him. He let himself be pulled onto the bed, his body curling tightly around Samandriel's under the blankets.

 

“I need to make dinner sweetheart,” Benny chuckled when greedy hands pulled on his arms to keep him close.

 

“Let Dean cook for once, I want you here Bear,” Samandriel pouted. Benny felt himself blush a little but grinned moving closer and tangling their legs together.  He didn’t know if he could ever admit to really liking the new nickname Samandriel had graced him with...it was loads better than Castiel calling Dean “bug”.

 

“You're too tempting,” Benny sighed, lips brushing against the back of Samandriel's neck. He didn't get an answer, just a soft puff of air. Benny waited to be sure that he was officially asleep before slipping out of the bedroom. Castiel and Dean were in the kitchen, feeding each other pieces of fruit as Dean readied some meat for grilling. Benny's stomach growled loudly and both his friends jumped a little before laughing.

 

“You need help at all Dean-o?” Benny asked ruffling Castiel's hair as he walked past. Dean tossed him a can of beans and Benny scoffed.

 

“Really? This? Nah, if I'm helpin you cook, we're havin chili,” Benny laughed dropping the can on the counter like it offended him. Castiel made a happy noise, instantly diving into the fridge to snatch up the fresh vegetables that he would need. He couldn't help chuckling at the betrayed look on Dean's face.

 

“Seriously? You're supposed to be helping me!” Dean protested with a pout. Castiel hurried over and kissed his cheek.

 

“You love Benny's chili...I need to learn how to make it,” Castiel said biting his bottom lip. Dean stared at him for a moment before nodding, pecking his boyfriend on the lips. Benny smiled warmly, before he'd always turn away blushing like mad at their little displays...but now he thought it was damn adorable.

 

“Alright, I need nutmeg,” Benny said pulling out the cutting board. Castiel made a face but got it for him anyway.

 

“Nutmeg?” he asked taking the knife Benny handed to him.

 

“Mmhmm...secret part of my chili,” he winked at Castiel and proceeded to explain how to cut the onions. Once they had pretty much everything prepared he moved to stand next to Dean, pouring the tender hamburger meat and peppers into the pan. Soon the room was filled with not only the spices for his chili but the grilled meat from outside. He stirred a few times before grabbing up a beer, taking it outside for Dean. Castiel was in the swing, sipping at his tea as he listened to Dean talk about this and that. Mostly about all the things he worked on for the Impala. Benny grinned and leaned up against the house.

 

“So uh...I kinda need some advice on something,” Benny asked once there was a lull in the conversation.

 

“Sure...what's up?” Dean asked closing the lid to the grill. Benny took in a deep breath, fighting against the sudden embarrassment.

 

“I wanna take Alfie on a date...It dawned on me the other day the only one we've been on was when I took him to the drive in,” Benny said softly. Castiel beamed at him, quickly scrambling off the swing to move closer.

 

“What did you have in mind?” he asked. Benny stared at him and laughed, shrugging his shoulders.

 

“Kinda why I needed advice kiddo,” Benny grinned. Castiel rolled his eyes at the nickname and flicked Benny on the shoulder.

 

“Well you can always just take him out to dinner or something...” Dean said. Benny opened his mouth to speak but Castiel scoffed.

 

“Dean...that's so unromantic! Do you remember our first real official date?” Castiel asked quirking up a brow. Benny bellowed out a laugh when his best friend's face turned a dark shade of red. Oh how Benny remembered that so fondly. Dean had cleared out the entire house but begged Benny to cook them dinner. He did of course, even so far as baking up a pie for the couple. What he didn't know until later is how Dean filled the house with candles and rose petals. Benny was still finding the damn things even now. He had teased Dean mercifully but at that time, the little hole in his chest had ripped open at the fact he had no one to shower that much affection too.

 

But now he did.

 

“What can I do then? Sorry brother but I am not copying you...you almost burned the damn house down,” Benny grinned. Castiel covered his mouth to keep from laughing before he was practically jumping on his toes.

 

“I have an idea...”

 

 

* * *

Samandriel knew something was up but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Benny seemed nervous about something and though he found it adorable, he didn't really understand why he had any reason to be. It wasn't until he was getting out of the shower Saturday afternoon that he got some kind of clue. He was drying his hair when he realized that the clothes he had brought in were gone...and in it's place something he didn't recognize. They looked like something from Castiel's closet. Before he could reach out to open the door handle a piece of paper fluttered to the ground with the words,  Put these on!

 

“Oookay,” Samandriel chuckled, pulling on the clothes that fit nice and snug along his body. He had finally started gaining some weight recently so he was glad that he and Cas could actually share clothes. The top was an extremely soft v neck sweater that looked black but the closer he looked, was actually blue. He bit his lip and quickly slipped it on, smiling at how it made his eyes seem to pop. Somehow he managed to get his hair to actually do something other than flop around and he was actually pretty happy with the way he looked.

 

After snatching up his stuff, he made his way into the bedroom not surprised at Benny's absence but he did catch the subtle scent of Benny's cologne. It had a bit woodsier smell then his normal one but Samandriel loved it all the same. Reminded him too much of the Irish Spring soap his boyfriend always used. He pulled on his shoes and made sure to grab his phone before making his way out of the room and into the family room. He heard a low whistle and smiled, turning towards the kitchen to face Benny who had a wolfish grin on his face.

 

“You look gorgeous,” Benny whispered, pulling Samandriel in close to crash their lips together. Samandriel moaned softly, trailing his hands up Benny's chest to wrap around his neck. Absolutely loving the press of Benny's body against his own.

 

“I have a surprise for you,” Benny said after pulling away. Samandriel grinned, taking a step back to take in his boyfriend. He had never seen Benny wear anything other than his ripped up jeans and a flannel shirt but he always thought Benny looked amazing. But now...the dark blue jeans hugged around Benny's thick thighs and supple ass, the gray dress shirt tight around his chest and shoulders that was so soft to the touch. There was a black vest that hadn't been buttoned up yet and the best thing ever was the old time fisherman's hat sitting on top of Benny's head. Samandriel bit his lip and gestured for Benny to spin which he did with a huge smile, shaking his ass as he turned.

 

“So...not that I mind dressing up or complaining that you look...amazing...why are we?” Samandriel asked. Benny opened his mouth to speak but quickly shut it, shaking his head minutely.

 

“It's a surprise Angel...you ready?” he asked instead. Samandriel gave him a playful glare before nodded slowly, giggling when he was dragged towards the garage. He made a confused noise as Benny headed for the Impala.

 

“We're taking Dean's car?” he asked with a cynical laugh. Benny just grinned, opening the door for him. Samandriel hesitated a moment, knowing perfectly well at how crazy Dean was with his car. At Benny's gentle prodding, he finally crawled in, feeling a bit uncomfortable being in the Impala without Dean.

 

“Don't worry okay? Dean knows we're borrowing her, I would even dare to take her if he didn't say it was alright,” Benny chuckled. Samandriel swallowed around his nerves and nodded, allowing for his body to relax just a smidge.

 

 

* * *

  
  


Benny swallowed hard as they walked up to probably the most, pretentious restaurant he had ever seen. He was a small town, diner type of guy and this was so out of his league. He had no idea why Castiel would even choose something like this...but from the soft smile on Samandriel's lips...maybe it wasn't such a horrible idea? Especially since the movie before had been horrible to say in the least.

 

Castiel had been convinced that seeing a somewhat scary movie would be a great way to bring them “closer”. What neither of them had prepared for was how scared Samandriel would actually get. Benny caught on right away at the opening credits. Just at the ominous music playing, Samandriel drew up his legs and hugged them hiding his face behind his knees. Benny had cursed under his breath and raised the arm rest to pull Samandriel into his lap. They were in one of the back aisles so any neighboring couples didn't have to deal with their little display of affection. At one point he had asked Samandriel several times if he just wanted to leave. He kept repeating that he was fine but when he nearly fell out of Benny's lap at one of the jump scares, Benny called it quits. There was still about 40 minutes until their reservation so he spent it driving around, Samandriel clutched to his side calming down.

 

Benny cleared his throat and opened the door for his boyfriend, his free hand at the small of his back. They were greeted rather quickly but Benny couldn't help gritting his teeth when they were both sized up with a mocking smile.

 

The host moves easily around the other tables as they were led towards the back where they could look out huge windows and see the little waterfall. Samandriel smiled big and eagerly grabbed up the menu. Benny tried to keep his nerves in check and was finally starting to calm when he saw the names of the dishes....he didn't understand any of them. There were no pictures or descriptions of the food either. It was all in Italian or French...whatever it was he couldn't read it! He must have started to panic because Samandriel reached over to clutch at his wrist.

 

“You okay?” he asked quietly. Benny tried to force a smile but ended up shaking his head a bit.

 

“I um...I don't...” he sighed gesturing to the menu. Samandriel laughed softly and nodded, scrunching up his face a bit.

 

“I can’t either...but it's pretty here. Do...do you still wanna try it? Maybe our waiter can help?” he said with a hopeful smile. Benny couldn't say no to that face, especially after that horrible movie. He took in a deep breath and tried to quell his own nerves and embarrassment to stick this part out. Their waiter did help and Benny was even more relieved to realize the guy wasn't going to treat them badly. He explained all the dishes and even picked out the ones he thought were better. Just his patience alone was going to get the guy a huge tip...until he fucking winked at Samandriel.

 

And it didn't end with that either...he kept returning to make sure they were okay and would give Samandriel a flirty smile, his fingers reaching out to brush his boyfriend's shoulder. Samandriel seemed oblivious but the third time he did it, Benny couldn't help barking at the guy to leave...that they were just fine.

 

“Benny...he's just being friendly,” Samandriel whispered with a fond smile. Benny bristled, rubbing a hand down his face.

 

“Cher...he's been flirting with you this whole time...” he said quietly.

 

“Even if he was...it doesn't really matter does it? I'm here with you and I'll be leaving with you,” he laughed. Benny frowned at him before laughing himself, shaking his head.

 

“Alright alright,” he said as the food was brought to their table. Much to his chagrin, the food was ridiculous in size as it was in price. He stared at it, poking it with his fork as Samandriel snickered behind his hand over his mouth..

 

“Well...um...”

 

“Next time we'll just stick with diners...they know how to feed my bear properly,” Samandriel quipped with a wink. Benny felt his entire face turn red and tried to not stab at his food too hard. He could feel his boyfriend staring at him but he didn't want to look up. It didn't take much prodding before he was meeting amused blue eyes and a warm smile. He just hoped the next part of their date was better than this.

 

 

* * *

He was going to kill Castiel. Roast and flay him...how he thought a stupid carriage ride in the middle of fall was a good idea...was beyond him. Samandriel was so cold his teeth were chattering even with Benny's arm around him and a wool blanket over their legs.

 

“Benny, it's fine...I promise,” Samandriel said softly snuggling further against his chest. At least that part was good, he got to hold his angel close and watch the scenery float past. He was slowly getting over the disappointment settling in his chest when suddenly there was a loud snap and they tilting, nearly falling out of the carriage completely.

 

“What the hell man!” Benny barked as the driver scrambled to his feet, first checking to make sure the horse was okay. Once he was satisfied he hurried back to help them climb out of the cab. Benny wanted to be furious with the guy but the wheel on the carriage had cracked.

 

“I'm so sorry...this doesn't usually happen!” the driver claimed fishing out his phone. Benny could see the panic in the man's eyes and sighed heavily, making sure to wrap Samandriel good and tight with the blanket, he helped the man remove the wheel just as one of his coworkers showed up with another one. The driver offered to continue but Samandriel piped in saying he just wanted to go back to the car. Benny frowned, climbing back into the cab next to him. Samandriel didn't seem upset or angry but he did look a bit tired which sent Benny's guilt sky high.

 

 

* * *

Samandriel could feel the waves of regret wafter over him from his boyfriend. He wanted nothing more than to soothe him but they were still in the back of the cab and he really didn't want a stranger overhearing them. Though there were some parts of the date he could have lived without, the movie for instance, but the other parts weren't that bad. He knew though, without a shadow of a doubt that this was not Benny's idea. They may have not known each other long but Samandriel knew Benny would have never chosen that resteraunt...or even this carriage ride.

 

He did have an idea behind it and he'd definetly be talking to them when he got home. But first, he had a pouting bear to take care of. He chewed on his lip until they finally made it back to the parking lot, carefully crawling out the second the carriage stopped. Benny was quiet as he paid and even quieter on the walk towards the car, not even once trying to take Samandriel's hand.

 

“Okay...stop,” Samandriel sighed reaching out to grab Benny's wrist. The pinched worried look Benny had on his face made his chest squeeze but he could fix this. He was good at that...fixing things and making people happy. He wrapped his arms around Benny's stomach and settled his head on his chest, sighing as he was hugged tightly.

 

“I”m so sorry cher...” Benny grumbled out.

 

“For what? Taking me out on a date?” Samandriel quipped with a huge smile. Benny bristled and shook his head while a hand rubbed at his back.

 

“This...wasn't what I had planned...at all. I just wanted to do something nice for you is all,” Benny sighed. Samandriel slid a hand up to cup the side of Benny's face, his thumb tracing over the slight jut of his bottom lip.

 

“You remember when you took me to that drive in?” he asked. Benny's face finally warmed up, smiling a little with a nod.

 

“I like simple things like that Benny. I don't need to go to fancy resteraunts or...carriage rides. It was really sweet, it was. But I don't want to do things that make you uncomfortable either,” he explained. Benny nodded before leaning in, nuzzling his face into the crook of Samandriel's shoulder.

 

“Kay,” he heard mumbled and Samandriel smiled, kissing Benny's shoulder. They stood there for a few minutes before Benny straightened, wincing at the twinge in his back probably.

 

“Can we go home?” Samandriel asked linking their fingers. Benny nodded, eagerly pulling him towards the car.

 

 

* * *

 

Benny didn't stop feeling out of sorts until they were locked away in their bedroom, away from prying ears and eyes. Castiel had tried to intercept them on their way but Samandriel just whispered  later  to his brother before they were closing the door.

 

Now he had hot water filling the tub with some delicious sweet scent that Samandriel had poured in. The bubbles were light and frothy and Benny was so lost in watching them form that he hadn't realized Samandriel was back in the room. He nearly jumped out of his skin when slightly chilled fingers grazed up his bare back.

 

“I think that movie got to both of us,” Samandriel teased with a fond warmth in his eyes. Benny took in a deep calming breath and turned around slowly the air in his lungs constricting. Samandriel looked so beautiful staring up at him in nothing but just a towel wrapped around his waist. His fingers traced over his smooth face, following the sharp angles of his jaw before leaning in to capture Samandriel's lips.

 

“Let's get in the bath,” Samandriel hummed, his gaze turning a bit heated as he unknotted the towel around Benny's waist, letting it fall where it landed with a soft thud. Benny swallowed hard, his own hands reaching out to undo Samandriel's.

 

The water was nice and hot enough to turn their skin a bit pink, the bubbles making him feel all lightheaded. His budding erection had gone down somewhat, not that he minded at the moment, just having Samandriel in his arms relaxed and pliant was more than enough. Music was playing softly from Samandriel's phone on the counter safely away from the water. Benny had filled the tub so much that they were both up to their chins, some of the water had spilled over the edge but once again, Benny couldn't care less. He'd clean it up later.

 

It must have been nearly an hour later when the water started to cool down and the bubbles had receded a great amount. He could actually see Samandriel's body and he licked his chapped lips as his hands began to rub along his sides. Samandriel moaned softly, pressing back against him a bit more. At the tilt of his head Benny kissed along his shoulder, following it up to his neck to start nibbling.

 

“Benny...that tickles,” Samandriel huffed a laugh, his body jerking at the sensation. The motion caused Samandriel to grind back against his softened cock that was quickly waking up. Benny hissed, his growing erection rubbed along the cleft of Samandriel's ass and the younger boy gasped, his head falling back against Benny's shoulder.

 

Benny berated himself and gritted his teeth as his hands gripped onto Samandriel's waist, keeping him still, “We should get out cher...the water's gettin cold.”

 

“O-Okay,” Samandriel stammered. Both of them were shaking a bit from not only their relaxed state...but the budding arousal simmering in their stomachs. Benny could see the lust shining in Samandriel's eyes and he couldn't help pulling him close. His erection pushed up against his stomach as he cupped the sides of Samandriel’s face, kissing him slow and deep. Samandriel's lips parted in a gasp and Benny took advantage of the moment to slide his tongue in, teasing the roof of his mouth. What he didn't expect was for Samandriel to jump into his arms, legs wrapping around his waist. Benny groaned hungrily, spinning to prop his eager boyfriend on the bathroom counter.

 

“Benny...I want you,” Samandriel whispered against his wet lips. Benny nodded kissing him again only to be pushed away gently.

 

“No...I  want you. Completely,” he said, eyes wide and filled with need. Benny swallowed hard and tried to back away but Samandriel wouldn't let him. He locked his ankles at the top of Benny's ass and he sighed, dropping his head to Samandriel's shoulder.

 

“Are you sure?” he asked, his fingers digging into Samandriel's hips. He needed to ground himself...Samandriel wouldn't lie to him...wouldn't tell him that he was okay with it when he really wasn't.

 

“Bear...look at me,” he said lifting Benny's face with his fingers under his chin, “I don't know why you think you're going to hurt me. Yes I know you're very well endowed but I trust you to take care of me.”

 

Benny swallowed against the lump in his throat and nodded, wrapping his arms around Samandriel tightly. He hadn't even realized that he was shaking until Samandriel started rubbing his back in slow circles. There was nothing else to say...Samandriel had heard this story before, knowing just how badly Benny's previous lovers had treated him. How Benny had put his trust in them for it to be just thrown back in his face so many times. It happened more often out of the bedroom then in...if it even got that far.

 

Now Samandriel was trusting him...putting his faith in Benny to take care of him and to not hurt him. He'd never had that before and it was terrifying. Benny took in another breath and leaned away just enough to kiss him again, pulling him flush against his chest. Samandriel smiled against his lips, his arms wrapping around Benny's shoulders as he was picked up.

 

“If you want to stop at anytime...you need to tell me and we will,” he reiterated. Samandriel nodded, tracing his fingers over the bridge of Benny's nose. He felt his chest swell at how much affection and love was shining in Samandriel's eyes and in that moment, he knew without a doubt that this was it. Samandriel was it for him. His entire heart was wrapped around this young man and he couldn't stop the laugh bubbling forth. Samandriel's smile widened as his head tilted...reminding him so much of Castiel that he laughed even more. It was such a happy sound, he wasn't used to hearing that out of himself.

 

He dropped Samandriel on the bed and bit his lip watching as he scooted back, his arms opening once he was settled. God damn he was one hell of a lucky man.

 

 

* * *

Oh how I love this couple sooooooo much. Next chapter...Samandriel and Benny getting to know each other very intimately.

 


	14. Chapter 14

Alrighty, this will be my last reminder that I’ll be joining DCBB this year so all stories will be on hiatus when that starts.

 

Happy Reading!

 

 

* * *

Samandriel's eyes fluttered closed as his back arched, a soft mewl leaving his parted lips as the electric shocks of pleasure raced along his veins. A warm mouth nuzzled into his thigh, his skin tingling from his boyfriend's beard. Benny's hands were gently holding him down, thumbs rubbing along his hip bones as he continued to kiss his way slowly closer to his groin. Samandriel's legs were draped over Benny's shoulders but only his toes were touching the bed, with each kiss and suck to his skin sent a shudder up his spine. Part of him was craving to move things on, to get Benny closer but there was no denying that he loved all of this attention.

 

Benny was almost worshipping in his touches, teeth barely catching against his skin. When his lips finally kissed the base of his cock, Samandriel panted through a moan. He glanced down in a haze to see Benny staring at him with a salacious smile, the flat of his tongue tracing the length of his cock until he could suck the tip between his lips. Samandriel whimpered and arched his back again, the muscles in his legs almost cramping up.

 

“Relax angel,” Benny whispered, running his hands up and down Samandriel's torso. He swallowed hard and planted his feet to the bed, trying to not let his toes curl again when Benny took him completely into his mouth, the tip nudging the back of Benny's throat. The need to cum was pulling down on his gut, his spin tingling as he spiraled closer. He didn't want it to end this fast but Benny was relentless and his tongue was stealing every breath out of his lungs. One hand flew down to tangle into Benny's hair while the other gripped at the pillow.

 

“Benny....I can't...oh god,” he whimpered, hips jerking upward as Benny sucked long and hard, his cheeks hollowing out. Samandriel let out a cry as the orgasm was ripped out of him, his back arching up once more while his vision blurred. He licked his dry lips and bit at the bottom one, his legs falling open as his boyfriend hummed happily, crawling up to hover over him. Samandriel's eyes rolled up into his head when he felt the heavy weight of Benny's cock slide along his own soft one. Which was now twitching with a renewed interest.

 

He felt Benny reach between them and gasped when the larger man readjusted himself so that his cock was pressed right along his balls just barely grazing at his hole. He licked his lips and forced his eyes open as he lazily rolled his hips down, needing to feel more of that heat against him. Benny groaned, his arms bracketing Samandriel's head. He opened his mouth to ask something (he wasn't even sure what) when his words turned into a long moan when Benny rolled his own hips forward, the length of his cock sliding in between Samandriel's cheeks. The tip caught his hole a couple of times and Samandriel mewled loudly, lifting his hips off the bed the best he could.

 

“Benny...please,” he panted, yanking down his boyfriend's head to catch his lips, sucking the lower in between his teeth. Benny chuckled, reaching down again to wrap Samandriel's legs up around his waist before sitting back on his knees. Samandriel grinned, his hands flying up to keep himself steady as his hips were elevated against Benny's legs.

 

“God you have no idea how fucking gorgeous you look,” Benny growled, hands skimming all over his body. Samandriel blushed, biting down on his lip coyly as Benny continued to ravish him with his fingers and eyes.

 

“I'm ready Benny...” he whispered and Benny grinned down at him again, those hands reaching around to squeeze his ass. Samandriel swallowed hard and felt his breath hitch when a dry finger brushed over his hole.

 

“Mmm, you're almost ready sweetheart. But first,” he grinned before shooting forward, tickling at Samandriel's sides. He unwrapped his legs and rolled around the bed, laughing openly as he tried to get away from Benny's hands.

 

“Benny!” he cried, the smile on his face almost painful with how wide it was. Benny chuckled, spinning him over onto his stomach before blanketing himself over Samandriel, kissing his shoulders and neck.

 

“I love hearing you laugh,” Benny said softly in his ear, those same hands that were just torturing him just a second ago started up in their reverent touches again. Samandriel moaned, looking over his shoulder as he spread his legs, his own grin turning into a coy smile. Benny smirked, shimming down just enough to get his cock lined up with Samandriel's balls. He pushed forward and Samandriel cried out, raising up on his elbows to help push back against his boyfriend's hips.

 

“What...why'd you stop?” Samandriel whined when Benny pulled just out of his reach. He tried to move his hips back but Benny's hand on his back kept him still.

 

“Patience sweetheart,” Benny cooed and Samandriel swallowed down his rapid heart beat. Benny gently pushed him down until his chest was pressed against the bed, while his other hand helped him up to his knees. Samandriel blushed hard at the new vulnerable position he was in but he trusted Benny not to do anything he wasn't ready for. His fingers curled into the sheets as Benny moved around behind him, anticipation kicking his heart into overdrive. When those hands touched his calves he couldn't help jumping a little.

 

“You alright?” Benny asked, his warm breath tickling the cleft of his ass. Samandriel nodded eagerly, his eyes squeezing shut as he tried to calm down. Benny smoothed his hands up and down his sides before settling on his hips.

 

“Angel?”

 

“I'm okay...I promise...just want this really bad,” Samandriel said with a bashful smile. Benny chuckled softly, leaning in to press a kiss to his spine.

 

“Do you want me to tell you what I'm about to do or would you rather be surprised?” Benny asked. Samandriel swallowed hard, searching Benny's voice for any kind of teasing. He looked over his shoulder again and saw such an earnest expression on Benny's face he felt his throat tighten up a little.

 

“T-Tell me...please,” he stammered. Benny nodded and continued to pet along his sides, waiting until Samandriel was truly relaxed and ready.

 

“I'm going to kiss you and run my tongue all along your pretty little hole,” Benny's voice rumbled, touching the most intimate places inside of Samandriel. He gasped when Benny's finger grazed over his fluttering hole, making him push his out more. Benny chuckled, tapping a little at his hole.

 

“Then I'm going to sink my tongue inside of you, get you nice and wet for my fingers, how does that all sound sweetheart?” Benny asked. Samandriel's eyes rolled back into his head again and he nodded vigorously, moaning when that finger tapped at his hole once more.

 

“I need to hear you...”

 

“Y-Yes...please Benny...please,” he whined, whimpering loudly when Benny pressed his lips to each of his cheeks before licking a broad stroke from his balls to his hole.

 

“Oh my god!” he moaned, his hips pushing back against Benny's mouth. Benny cooed at him again, his hands smoothing over his cheeks and down his thighs to keep him from moving too much. He kept to his word, laving him with wet kisses until he teasingly licked at his hole, flicking it at his rim until he was almost trembling.

 

“Benny...please!” he whined nearly falling over when Benny finally slid his tongue into his aching hole. It felt different then when Benny had fingered him it but this was so good, especially when it wiggled deep inside of him. He wasn't aware of the loud keening noises leaving his throat or how he was practically riding back against his boyfriend's tongue.

 

All too soon Benny was pulling away and Samandriel almost growled at him, only getting a laugh in return. Benny touched his finger to his hole again and Samandriel quieted, pressing his forehead against the bed as it slowly breached him. He gasped as Benny slid his finger all the way until the second knuckle, not even aware of just how loose he was already.

 

“Mmm, you take me so well cher,” Benny groaned, slowly thrusting his finger into him. It felt so good but he wanted more...needed more. He knew just how big his boyfriend was and knew without a doubt he could take him...but the prepping needed to go faster.

 

“Benny,” he panted, his legs starting to shake. Benny let out a long breath and Samandriel could hear the bottle of their lube opening. He didn't even remember them getting it out of the drawer but he didn't care. The finger inside of him pulled away and he fought the urge to whine when two started rubbing at him, sliding almost too slow into his quivering hole. He gasped and bit hard on his lip, the burn setting right into his groin. Taking a glance between his legs he was surprised to see how much his cock was leaking into the sheets. He thought he'd have lost his erection during this part but Benny was so attentive to him that it was just pure pleasure racing through him.

 

The fingers pushed into him and he let out a little embarrassing squeak, his hips moving back against his own will. Benny moaned behind him, his free hand squeezing tight at his hip. Samandriel thought for a second that it was too keep him from moving but when he looked back he couldn't help grinning. Benny's eyes were completely dilated, beads of sweat forming along his hairline. Samandriel licked his lips slowly and started to roll his hips back, fucking himself on Benny's fingers.

 

“Fuck cher,” Benny panted, crooking his fingers to find that amazing spot inside. Samandriel's body jerked hard when he finally found it, the air flying out of his lungs in a loud moan. Things sped up from there, the fingers in him scissoring and stretching him out. He figured he was ready but Benny thought otherwise, somehow pressing a third finger into him. This time there was a bit of pain, making him gasp and nearly pulling away. Benny kept his other hand petting along his sides, shoulders, cooing soft things into his back. It finally faded and Samandriel was able to lose himself into the pleasure again, pushing his hips back almost roughly against Benny's fingers.

 

“Jesus...okay...okay. Do you want it this way...or on your back?” Benny asked squeezing his hip to get his focus.  Samandriel swallowed hard, almost shouting that he just wanted Benny to take him right then and there. But he calmed himself, realizing just how much his body was trembling and knew there was no way he was going to be able to support himself.

 

“On my back,” he said thickly, whimpering at the emptiness he felt when Benny gently pulled away. He rolled over and sighed with relief, both for his tired limbs and getting to see his boyfriend like this. He watched with hungry eyes as Benny slicked himself up, rolling a condom down his shaft before adding more lube. Samandriel bit his lip and reached out, gripping the head of his boyfriend's cock to feel just hard he was. Benny growled low in his throat, his hips bucking up into his fist.

 

“You ready?” Benny asked. Samandriel nodded, almost giggling at the look of relief on Benny's face. Another blush found his cheeks as Benny pushed his legs up, his knees pressing against his chest.

 

“Damn cher...you look so amazing like this. All fluttering and stretched out for my cock,” Benny groaned, pressing just the head against his hole. Samandriel gasped, grabbing onto his legs to hold himself up as Benny pulled his cheeks apart wider.

 

“Fuck,” Benny shuddered and took a minute to catch his breath before making eye contact with Samandriel, a silent question crossing between them. Samandriel, reached up and cupped the side of Benny's face, nodding slowly with a bright smile. He wanted this...he was ready and so in love with his boyfriend...he needed this with him. To connect at an even deeper level. Benny nodded and kept their eyes locked as he finally, finally started to push into him.

 

Samandriel fought to not squeeze his eyes shut, wanting to watch his boyfriend's face crumple with need as he pressed their hips flush together. Even with all the stretching, Samandriel felt like he was being split open. He was struggling to pull enough air into his lungs and had to let go of his legs, his hands reaching out to pull Benny closer. He came willingly, hugging his arms tightly around him as he adjusted to being filled this much. His knees hugged at Benny's hips and he turned his head to kiss at Benny's sweaty shoulder.

 

“Move,” Samandriel panted, turning his face to catch Benny's lips, kissing him slowly. Benny moaned into his mouth as he slowly pulled out, leaving Samandriel gasping at the overwhelming feeling of being so empty. He didn't have enough time to really let it settle before Benny was thrusting forward, filling him up once again. He gasped loudly, fingers digging into Benny's shoulder as he kept the movement of his hips slow.

 

“Oh my God that feels so good,” Samandriel mewled, letting his eyes close finally. Benny nuzzled at his neck, keeping their hips pressed together and not moving. Samandriel opened his mouth to tell him to keep going when the pace suddenly changed. He was well stretched out at this point and when Benny jerked his hips forward a little rougher than before, Samandriel cried out. His eyes rolled up again and he was scrambling to dig his nails into either the sheets or Benny's back. When Benny let out a growl and moved even harder, Samandriel dug in, dragging them down his back.

 

“Fuuuuck!” Benny roared, biting into Samandriel's shoulder. Samandriel threw his head back and cried out wantonly, raising up his own hips to meet Benny's thrusts. The bed protested loudly under them and Samandriel was vaguely aware of the headboard slapping against the wall.

 

“Benny! Fuck right there! Oh my God right there!” Samandriel moaned, his entire body jerking with each thrust that hit right at his prostate. He was going to cum really soon and it felt so amazing, he didn't ever want this to stop. Benny was a growling possessive mess, fingers clutching at him to keep him close as his hips hammered into him. He knew there would be bruises but Samandriel wanted them all, he wanted everything that his man could give him.

 

He pried his eyes open and gazed up into his face, “Benny,” he whimpered and Benny opened his eyes. It was Samandriel's undoing, seeing how bright and glowing the blue became, the smile that graced his lips when he caught Samandriel staring at him. He cried out and his back arched off the bed, one hand clutching at Benny's neck and the other digging his nails into the meatier part of his lower back. His orgasm pulled and pulled until it was finally yanked out of him, his cock spurting white ropes up his chest. His entire body was writhing, bucking up into the relentless pace Benny had set.

 

“Oh fucking God...I'm gonna cum,” Benny growled, biting at his jaw and Samandriel turned his head to press a kiss to his ear, grinning when Benny made a keening noise. His hips jerked hard as he came, muttering all of Samandriel's pet names into his ear.

 

_Angel, cher, sweetheart, baby....my love_

 

Samandriel's eyes fluttered at the last one, holding the bear of a man the best he could as he slowly came down from his high. Benny hugged him close, nuzzling his face into his neck while he caught his breath, pulling away only to catch his lips in a gentle kiss. Samandriel couldn't stop smiling, his arms wrapped tight around Benny's neck as his legs kept him in close.

 

Benny lifted his head up a bit and gazed down at him with a soft smile, his fingers tracing along Samandriel's cheekbones, jaw line and lips. He didn't want Benny to move it felt too good but they couldn't lay like this for long. Both of them hissed slightly when he finally pulled out. Samandriel bit his lip and groaned a bit, feeling almost too empty now. Benny chuckled at him, reaching down to pull the condom off to throw in the trash can.

 

“How you feelin?” Benny asked softly. Samandriel closed his eyes and stretched, arms over head and toes pointing. He felt amazing, like a freaking cat in the sun. There was a soreness creeping up on him but it only made him grin lewdly up at Benny.

 

“I feel fantastic,” he answered giving Benny a knowing look. His boyfriend blushed, laughing a little as he nodded. Benny cupped his face and kissed him, keeping it light. Samandriel hummed softly and watched sleepily as Benny crawled out of bed. He disappeared into the bathroom and Samandriel could hear the water running. It was only a few moments but Samandriel took advantage of it...making sure that he really was okay. He didn't feel all that different. Of course his mind was racing of when they could have sex again and all the things he really wanted to do with Benny now that they were over this hurdle. But over all he just felt...content. Like he actually fit into his skin now.

 

Benny came back with a raised brow, a small smile growing as he crawled back up next to him, cleaning off his tummy, legs and ass gently. Once Benny was satisfied, he pulled up the blankets as Samandriel snuggled into his side, tucking his head under Benny's chin.

 

It wasn't long before Samandriel's eyes were dropping, warmth and the feeling of content melting into his bones and turning him into a noodle. Benny pressed his lips to his forehead and sighed.

 

“Thank you...for trusting me,” Benny said softly. Samandriel sat up a little, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend. They shared a warm look and Benny beamed, hugging him tight against his chest.

 

“I love you,” Samandriel whispered, just barely catching Benny's response before falling asleep.

 

 

* * *

The next morning was only just a tad bit uncomfortable...and awkward.

 

Well...for everyone other than Benny anyway. He was happily sipping from his coffee, very well aware of the very goofy ass smile on his face. Last night had been amazing...watching all that trust in his angel's eyes shining up at him and watching him completely fall apart. No matter what happened in the future, he would never forget that look...the way his eyes had widened and nearly glassed over when he finally orgasmed. It was going to be locked away in his vault of treasured memories.

 

He chuckled to himself as he took another sip. The others in the house were avoiding him and benny thought it was hilarious...the only one who actually came in and sat with him at the table was Castiel. He had a knowing smirk on his face and he cocked up a brow when he chuckled.

 

“Good night?” Castiel asked, his voice gruff and still sleep strained. Benny glanced at him and felt his face grow a little warm as he nodded. Castiel beamed at him, getting up to fill his own and Benny's cup with more coffee. Dean stumbled in a minute later, his eyes catching Benny's.

 

“Dude...we need to soundproof your room,” Dean groaned, grabbing up the mug Castiel handed to him. Benny smirked as his best friend slumped down, Castiel scooting over to press into Dean’s side.

 

“Or...we can say it's payback for all the nights you two kept me up...wait no...STILL keep me up some nights,” Benny teased. Dean rolled his eyes, snagging up a muffin from the middle of the table. Castiel grinned and only shrugged, coyness was never something that Castiel was good at. Benny shook his head with a laugh, his body stilling when Samandriel crept into the room, a hand rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. It was cliché to say it but his boyfriend was glowing even though his hair was a mess but that smile….the smile that Samandriel gave him when he noticed Benny staring.  It was beautiful.  The sight of him in one of his flannels made his chest squeeze pleasantly.  Though Samandriel had finally gained some weight the shirt still reached down to his mid thigh.

 

“Morning,” Samandriel said quietly, his face turning a little red at how lewdly both Dean and Castiel were looking at him. Benny rolled his eyes and made grabby hands towards his boyfriend, grinning when he shuffled forward, crawling into his lap.  Benny shivered slightly at how cold Samandriel’s nose was when it buried into his neck.   

 

“So...does this mean we're gonna have competitions for who's the loudest now?” Castiel asked with a wide smirk. Samandriel made a distressed noise and hid his face further into Benny's neck as Dean threw his head back and laughed. Benny couldn't help it, he was laughing too and Samandriel pulled away to smile bashfully.

 

“We're going to get so many noise complaints,” Samandriel snickered, leaning in to peck Benny's cheek. Benny grabbed the back of his neck before he could get too far and kissed him, reveling in the way Samandriel clung to him.

  



	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: bullying and bashing

Samandriel hummed softly under his breath as he walked towards his locker, the idle chatter happening around him not even phasing him. This weekend was his and Castiel's 18th birthday and in a few weeks Christmas would be here. Samandriel was so excited for both, he could barely keep the stupid grin off his face. He quickly exchanged his books for the ones he would need for the second half of the day. The bell sounded around him making him jump a little and hurried to get to his next class with Sam. The younger Winchester was standing outside the room with Sarah, her long brown hair done up in a messy bun. Both of them turned and smiled brightly as he approached, Sarah leaning in to kiss his cheek.

 

“You ready for this test?” Sam groaned rubbing at his face. Samandriel shrugged a bit, taking a look inside as the others started scrambling for a last minute refresher. He chuckled with a shake of his head.

 

“Well, we're better off than they are at least. Wanna go over the note cards?” Samandriel offered. Sam grinned, nodding before pecking Sarah's lips. The girl waved, hurrying to her own class across the hall. Just as Samandriel moved to follow his friend into the class he felt himself being yanked back, yelping as his front slammed hard into the row of lockers.

 

“You fucking piece of shit,” a nasally voice growled into his ear. It took a moment to realize it was his cousin that was snarling inches from his face. He tried to push back but Malachi just slammed him forward again making him gasp.

 

“Hey! Leave him alone!” Sam shouted, Samandriel nearly falling as the weight on his back quickly disappeared.

 

“This isn't over fuck face,” he growled, spinning on his heel to run off. Samandriel swallowed hard, his face and eyes burning as he turned to see his entire class staring at him. Sam recovered first, grabbing up his arm to lead him back into the room. Their teacher's mouth was opening and closing, unsure of what to even say. Samandriel waved her off and took his seat in the back next to Sam, his head falling onto his arms the second he sat down.

 

“What the hell was that about?” Sam hissed as the teacher started to stammer along about their test, her eyes constantly falling on the two of them whispering. Samandriel was grateful that she didn't say anything, or yell at them to stop talking.

 

“I-I have no idea...he just attacked me...” he whispered rubbing almost frantically at his face. He hadn't heard or seen any of his cousins since his parents last visit almost a month ago. They were at the school, that much he knew but Hannah nor Malachi even acted like he existed. Which he was perfectly fine with except he did worry about Anna...God he hadn't even gotten to talk to her even before he left that house for good. He missed her and really hoped that she was doing okay.

 

This blatant attack by Malachi was strange, usually he resorted to just trying to insult Samandriel, to make him feel bad about his new family and relationship. Something else was wrong but he couldn't figure it out. He didn't have the time to dwell on it either, their test was being passed out and he tucked in with a long sigh.

 

For the next few days, things with Malachi were steadily growing worse and more violent. He found himself constantly being shoved into lockers or tripped up in the hallway. Sam magically appeared each time and even Castiel sometimes but Samandriel knew it was just going to get worse. He begged both his brother and Sam to not say anything to either Dean or Benny, he didn't need anymore drama and home was his safe haven. Benny was already suspicious when he found bruises littering his chest when they would go to bed at night.

 

It was now Thursday, a day Samandriel had now started to dread because of the study group he had to be apart of. Castiel was staring hard at him during lunch, silently trying to tell him to cancel it and just come home with them after school.

 

“Alfie, they'll understand I promise just...don't stay okay?” Castiel hissed at him as they walked towards his locker. Samandriel sighed heavily, his fingers brushing over his phone deep in his pocket, wanting nothing more than to do what his twin was asking him.

 

“I'll think about it...and it's not like it's something I'm not used too,” Samandriel grumbled, regretting it instantly when Castiel gripped his wrist tightly.

 

“Things are different now and you know it. And it's bullshit for you to think you have to get used this...just come home with us after school okay? We'll study together and watch some movies with our teddy bear boyfriends,” Castiel grinned, knowing there was no way in hell Samandriel could even turn that down. He blushed a little and laughed, giving his brother a short nod.

 

“Good...come on or we're gonna be late,” Castiel chuckled pulling him away once he had his books switched out.

 

It became a routine for at least one of his friends to walk him to his classes...something he hadn't remembered asking for but they gave it to him anyway. A part of him wanted to roll his eyes but he secretly loved it, knowing that he had friends who actually cared that much about him.

 

The test he and Sam had taken on Monday was passed back out and he frowned at the lower grade than he had shot for appeared on his paper. Sam bit his lip, showing him the 98% he had received. He was bummed about his 81% but he couldn't stop being insanely proud of Sam, giving him a huge smile and a thumbs up.

 

“Hey go on without me, I need to ask her about extra credit,” Samandriel grumbled once the bell rang. Sam froze, giving him those wide puppy dog eyes as he glanced over at the door where Sarah was already waiting. Samandriel laughed, gently pushing Sam towards her.

 

“I'll be okay, go,” he said and watched the frown on both of their faces before they left.

 

“What can I do for you Mr. Pike,” she asked with an easy smile. Samandriel sat down in the chair next to her desk and proceeded to ask about what he could do to bring up his grade. With other students piling in for the next hour, he had a list of things written down and a pass to his next class. He hurried out and began his trek upstairs, not wanting to be too late.

 

And not get caught by himself in the halls. He was nearly there when he felt the all too familiar feeling of being swung straight into the row of lockers. A gasp left his lips and he felt more than one pair of hands grabbing at him. He was spun around, his eyes growing wide at Malachi and his group of thuggish friends.

 

“Where are your bodyguards now dick face? None of them around to hold your precious fucking hand?” Malachi snorted, slamming Samandriel's head back against the metal when his mouth opened to speak.

 

“You keep your fucking faggot mouth shut....you just couldn't leave things alone could you? You had to come back and bring all your shit with you,” his cousin seethed, eyes growing dark and feral. Samandriel swallowed hard, completely confused to what was even going on. He tried to wiggle his way out of their grasp but got shoved hard into the lockers for his effort.

 

“I...don't know what you're even talking about!” he stammered. Malachi laughed in his face, his own turning a dark shade of red as his rage stirred even stronger.

 

“My dad disappeared because of you...my mom is forcing us to fucking leave town! That clear enough for you!”

 

“I didn't do anything!” he fought back only to cry out as a hand slammed into his stomach.

 

“Shut your fucking mouth! If you would have never came here, things wouldn't be turning to shit!” Malachi said mere inches from his face. Samandriel gasped through the pain, his eyes welling up and widening when Malachi's fist pulled back.

 

 

* * *

Castiel wasn't paying too much attention to where he was really going, his nose stuck in his book as he blindly walked down the hall. It was more or less his free period and most of the time he spent it in the library but today he was meant to help tutor some underclassman. A teacher scurried past him, giving him a stern look which he replied with his usual pass neatly written by the librarian. He turned the corner and froze in mid step, the sounds of grunting followed by a sickening skin on skin sound echoed off the walls. Rolling his eyes he almost dismissed it but something like a painful sob quickly followed and Castiel was dropping his stuff to the floor.

 

His stomach roiled when he skidded to a stop, seeing his twin brother curled into himself as three other kids kicked at him. He quickly recognized one of them, Malachi and Castiel saw red. He flew forward, shoving with all his might at Malachi's shoulder.

 

“Get off of him!” Castiel shouted, hoping to get the attention of at least one of the deaf teachers. Malachi scoffed, a twisted grin on his face as he backed Castiel up into the wall. There was a hand clutching at his ankle and he didn't need to look down to know Samandriel was clinging to him.

 

“Ah, if it is the biggest fag of them all...you fucking little Samandriel as well? Douche bag Winchester not hitting that spot anymore?” Malachi sneered. Castiel stared at him wide eyed not able to stifle the almost cackle leaving his mouth.

 

“Don't you fucking laugh at me you piece of shit!” he growled, wrapping his fingers around Castiel's neck to shove him into the wall. He sagged backwards, nearly tripping over his twin's body.

 

“He's my brother you asshole! How did you not get the memo!” Castiel grunted trying to shove the other boy off him. Malachi's eyes widened for a beat before he was ungraciously being yanked off him, several teachers staring at the mess of bodies lingering in the hallway.

 

“What in God's name is going on!” their principal cried sauntering over towards them. Castiel sneered at her before dropping down, wincing at the blood trailing from both Samandriel's lip and a cut on his cheek.

 

“Those faggots...”

 

“Watch your mouth Milton! I will not tolerate such disgusting words! Now...Castiel...what happened?” she asked turning to him. Samandriel was slowly sitting up, his eyes squeezed shut as Castiel helped him.

 

“I walked in on these goons beating the shit out of my brother...that's what happened,” Castiel hissed hugging his twin close. Samandriel stayed quiet, his breathing a little too heavy for Castiel's liking.

 

“Brother? You mean figuratively correct?” she asked with a raised brow. Castiel rolled his eyes and forced out a laugh.

 

“No, Samandriel is in fact, my twin brother. Now if you'll excuse us,” Castiel growled out, slowly helping Samandriel to his feet. His brother whimpered softly, curling into himself and Castiel cursed under his breath. He knew without a doubt something was wrong with his ribs....

 

“We need to discuss this...”

 

“I already told you what happened, Samandriel needs to see a doctor...”

 

“Mr. Novak...”

 

“If you actually paid attention to your students or even what was going on around you, one you'd know that I changed my last name to Pike and for two...those assholes right there would have been suspended months ago. So I apologize if I offend you when I say fuck off,” Castiel said before pulling Samandriel down the hall without so much as another glance back.

 

 

* * *

Samandriel didn't want to look up into the peering faces of his family, Dean was pacing the room while Castiel sat next to him holding his hand tightly. Benny was still stuck at work and just the thought of his boyfriend crashing into the room angry made Samandriel cringe. The doctor had already been in to see him, confirming Castiel's suspicions that he did in fact have a fractured rib but thankfully that was all.

 

“We need to call your parents...” Dean grumbled chewing on his thumbnail. Samandriel's head shot up and he was already shaking his head as Castiel sighed.

 

“Honestly babe, what good would it do? They'd just freak, mom would most likely raise hell and create even more attention and drama. Let's just go home...I'm sure all Alfie wants is to lay down right?” Castiel asked softly. Samandriel felt himself nod, not even caring that his brother was talking for him. His bed right now sounded like heaven...and the warm press of his boyfriend's body would be the icing on that cake. The doctor came back in with a raised brow, asking if they needed to contact anyone. Samandriel answered this time and took his prescription for the pain killers and they were on their way. One stop to the nearest Walgreens and they were finally home. Samandriel sighed a little with relief when he didn't see the truck in the garage, he needed a nap before trying to explain everything to Benny.

 

“Are you hungry?” Castiel asked touching his shoulder gingerly as they carefully slipped out of the Impala. Samandriel chewed on his lip before shaking his head even though his stomach decided to grumble in protest. His brother only smiled, promising to make him something and bring it to his room. Samandriel shuffled towards his room, very much aware that Dean was watching him and he had a moment to wonder if Dean would be the one to actually tell Benny.

 

Samandriel let his stuff fall to the floor not even caring that it made a mess. His entire body was aching and he had to stifle a cry when he managed to get his shirt off. The bruises all over his torso were gross looking, the older ones a pale yellow while the new ones were bright against his pale skin. This had to end...he sighed heavily as his fingers brushed along his sides. Once he had his fill of staring at the ugly bruises, he slowly crawled into the bed and by passing his side to snuggle into Benny's pillow. His woodsy scent made him sigh, his body melting into the mattress until he fell into a deep sleep.

 

 

* * *

Benny stared down at his phone with a deep frown, his fingers itching to toss the thing away from him and into a wall. It was only three little words but they had sent a chill down his spine and made his stomach curl.

 

_Come home asap._

 

It had come from Dean only a few minutes ago when he was already on his way. His mind couldn't help racing...things were good at the house but something was going on at school. The bruises that his boyfriend tried to hide always made him turn red in the face but he never tried to drag it out of him. Samandriel would come and talk to him when he was ready...or at least that's what he believed anyway.

 

Had he been stupid to not try and pry? Probably.

 

Benny chewed on his lip until he tasted blood, his fingers squeezing the phone a bit more only to toss it onto the seat next to him. He had a gut feeling when the phone went off, telling him he had a message. Now he was sitting on the side of the road mere minutes from the house seething. If something really had happened to Samandriel he had to calm down before getting home. Being angry when Samandriel needed him was just not a smart thing. He took in a few breaths and started up the truck once again, quickly maneuvering it along the streets until he was parked in his usual spot in the drive. When the garage door opened he wished he could say he was surprised to see Dean already waiting for him, an extra beer in his hand.

 

The anger he had carefully stowed away came barreling back and he barely restrained himself from crashing through the house demanding answers. Dean leveled him with a stare, silently handing him the beer. Green eyes looked down at the empty stool and then back up at him, the look clearly stating _sit your ass down_. Benny slumped down, fingers grazing over the cool glass but stayed silent.

 

“Before you go rip tearing through the house...you need to be careful with Alfie, we had to take him to the hospital...”

 

“What? Why the fuck didn't you call me?” Benny growled jumping to his feet. He was almost to the door when Dean grabbed his arm, swinging him back around.

 

“Because Alfie didn't want me too. I didn't agree with him, I wanted to call you and his parents but the twins were both against it...I think Alfie just didn't want you to see him like that. He's okay though...busted rib,” Dean said quietly, his fingers quickly disappearing from his arm. Benny swallowed down the sudden bile and took in a few breaths. Samandriel was in the house with a busted rib...and he hadn't wanted Benny to come and take care of him? He ran a hand down his face, his eyes staring hard at the door.

 

“I don't understand...what happened?” Benny asked roughly. Dean let out a breath, setting his barely touched beer on one of the work benches.

 

“Cas told me he walked in on Malachi and his goons beating the shit out of him...he doesn't know why but I got it out of Sam finally that this shits been going on for a fucking week,” Dean answered with a very low growl. Benny's head spun, his grip on the other work bench tightening until his knuckles turned white. Why was this even a secret? Benny heard enough, he handed Dean his unopened beer and stalked into the house. Castiel appeared from out of no where to stop him but Benny gave him a stern look.

 

“Benny wait...” But Benny just ignored him. He was tired and though it was selfish, was a bit hurt that his own boyfriend didn't trust him enough to let him know he was being bullied at school. As quietly as he could he slipped into their room, locking the door behind him to keep out their pesky little friends. Samandriel was passed out, hugging Benny's pillow tightly. The sight made him smile...the helpless feeling sliding away for a moment. He toed off his boots and peeled of his layers until he was just in his briefs and the hoodie that Samandriel loved to snuggle into. For a few minutes he just stared down at his boyfriend, watching him silently as he slept peacefully. There was a sheer protective need burning him up inside that made him want to pull back the covers and see the damage for himself. But he forced himself to wait, to allow Samandriel to show him. Instead, he slowly perched on the edge of the bed, smiling when Samandriel curled into him instinctively. His hand fumbled a little, clumsily seeking out Benny's hand.

 

“I'm here cher,” Benny whispered gently taking his hand and weaving their fingers. Samandriel squeezed his hand and mumbled something, curling until his entire body was hugging around Benny. The fingers of his free hand reached out, carding slowly into Samandriel's hair, smiling at how long it was getting. He loved it though, loved having something to play with when his lover slept or even when they were just cuddling.

 

“B-Benny?” Samandriel mumbled, his eyes blinking awake. Benny smiled down at him as his thumb grazed over his cheek.

 

“Hey,” he answered. Samandriel visibly swallowed and tried to move away but Benny held tighter onto his hand. It seemed to be the right thing to do, Samandriel's body moved closer, his head maneuvering into Benny's lap.

 

“Where does it hurt?” Benny asked quietly, watching as Samandriel carefully gestured to his side. Benny nodded with a grim press of his lips but continued to run his fingers through Samandriel's hair.

 

“I'm sorry...” Samandriel muttered a few minutes later. Benny tsked at him, his thumb tracing over his bit swollen lips.

 

“You have nothing to be sorry for cher...nothing. I just...well, I don't understand why you didn't tell me? Or call me today?” Benny asked. Samandriel made a pained noise and Benny scrambled to help him get comfortable again. They moved around on the bed until they were laying on their sides facing each other with barely a breath of space between them. Benny had their hands locked together and pressed against his chest.

 

“I didn't want you to worry and at first it was nothing. Just them picking on me and pushing me into lockers. I ignored it but...today...” Samandriel sighed heavily and when Benny looked down his eyes were squeezed shut. Benny leaned in and brushed his lips against Samandriel's forehead, keeping them there until the younger boy calmed down.

 

“Malachi is blaming me for his dad disappearing which I didn't even know about...and he's blaming me his mom wanting to move...something else I had no clue about. And I dont' know why I didn't call you, I knew you were at work and all I wanted was to come home and sleep,” Samandriel answered. Benny sighed, carefully wrapping his arms around Samandriel's body to pull him in closer. He let out a small whimper but they managed to get comfortable again and Benny felt calmer having the warmth of his boyfriend pressed so close to him.

 

“You know I'm always here for you right? No matter what?”

 

“Of course, I love you Benny,” Samandriel said with a contented sigh. Benny kissed his forehead again, whispering the words right back to him.

  



	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, I apologize for my lack of updates. I've been super distracted this week by my lovely swlfangirl and writing a total pwp story with her. Maybe we'll post it???
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, seeing as how I am starting this on May 1st, the hiatus/even slower updates of this story starts now.
> 
>  
> 
> I have an idea where I want this story to go but it is super angsty, so please give me some feedback about anything you would like to see!
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for every review and kudo you give this story, it def makes the writing a little easier.

 

* * *

 

Eve folded her arms across her chest as she watched Naomi saunter down the high school's hallway. Every hair in perfect place, her gray suit jacket and skirt neatly pressed and....perfect. Everything about this woman was cold and hard...how she ever thought sending her son to live with her was a good idea she'll never know. Naomi stopped a few feet away, her lips pressed into a thin line that took Eve a few moments to realize that it was a smile.

 

“Hello Eve...it seems we keep meeting on horrible circumstances....”

 

“Yes...like your husband selling one son and yours beating the shit out of my other son...” Eve snapped, her eyes growing hard the more she continued to stare at Naomi. The other woman barely even flinched but Eve saw the tightness in her eyes.

 

“Ex-husband....”

 

“Good for you,” Eve couldn't help the slight grin and this time Naomi's firmly placed shell cracked enough for a genuine smile to come through.

 

“I am sorry Eve...for everything my family has caused you...hopefully this will be the last you see of us...” she said, her tone softer than Eve ever heard it. She frowned a little, her hands slowly coming down from their tight hold around her sternum.

 

“What do you mean?” she asked slowly. Naomi composed herself while a humorless laugh trickled past her lips.

 

“I'm taking my children back to South Carolina...where I'm from. I have family there that have agreed to help us...especially with therapy. Now that Zachariah is no longer there to put his thumb on Malachi, he has become...unbearable. Especially towards his sisters. And now...Samandriel. I'm taking them out of this school and we'll be leaving this weekend. Tell your son...sons...that they won't have to worry about him any longer,” she explained. Eve swallowed hard, the knot in her throat tight and constricting her voice. Samandriel had shared his worry about the girls, mostly about the youngest Anna but the story about Hannah had worried her, making her stomach churn against itself.

 

“It's not my place to tell you how to take care of your children...but...Hannah....”

 

“She told me...she finally opened up and told me the truth. She still refuses to tell me who the boy was but she cleared up Dean's name. I'll be getting her the help she needs when we get back to my hometown. Again...I'm sorry Eve...” Naomi said, her head turning when the secretary called her name. Eve watched her disappearing through the door and bit her lip. Part of her wanted to stay in contact with them, to make sure they were okay after all of this. The whereabouts of not only her brother but the ones who had Castiel worried her to no end...but she couldn't dwell on this too much. She had other important things to think of, like both her sons turning 18 tomorrow. A smile stretched her lips and she found herself hurrying down the hall out of the school, her fingers already texting Benny and Dean.

 

 

* * *

 

Samandriel blinked awake, the room was covered in darkness, the only light being the digital clock on their nightstand. Benny's arm was draped over his hip, still trying to be careful of his ribs. He couldn't wait until Benny could hold him for real...make love to him again. He rubbed at his face and sighed heavily, there was a reason he woke up in the middle of the night and it wasn't to pout that he couldn't have sex with Benny at the moment. He peered over at the clock and blinked a few times...1:30 am shone brightly in red and he had to stifle the laugh.

 

He was 18. December 13th, 1:30 am was his birthday. Their birthday. Samandriel eased slowly out of the bed, grabbing up the hoodie that had been thrown carelessly to the floor. He pulled it on along with a pair of sweats and quickly tip toed his way through the house, the thick socks silencing his footsteps. It wasn't hard to know exactly where he'd find Castiel, the magnet that pulled them to each other was like a pull on his gut. He followed it to the back porch where Castiel sat huddled under a blanket, his knees drawn to his chest.

 

“Happy birthday twin,” Samandriel said softly, grinning when his brother simply opened up the blanket to allow him to snuggle into his side.

 

“Happy birthday...I can't believe I'm finally 18,” Castiel laughed softly, his eyes shining in the moonlight. Samandriel smiled leaning his head on his shoulder and taking in the sweet smell of Castiel's soap. His hand subconsciously found Castiel's left one and twirled the simple silver band around his ring finger.

 

“Are you two going to run away and elope?” he teased. Castiel scoffed but shrugged, settling further back into the swing that had it swaying gently.

 

“Maybe, I mean, it was the plan but...now I'm not so sure,” he whispered.

 

“How come?”

 

“Because...before I didn't....I didn't have you or actual parents who I would want to be there.  Before I didn't really....think of going to college first and getting that all settled. That and if we were to get married, we'd have to move anyway,” Castiel explained. Samandriel swallowed hard, his head turning down to watch his own fingers play with the ring. He knew, without a doubt, he'd follow Castiel wherever he went, whether that was across the country or just to a neighboring state. But where would that leave him and Benny? They had just started their relationship...it was much too early to ask him to leave everything behind and come with. Even if it was to follow his best friend...it was too much.

 

“Sam and I are applying at the same college...and I really want you to apply there as well. They have an amazing English department...” Castiel said, his voice becoming excited. Samandriel laughed a little, shaking his head.

 

“Cas...the only college I'll be getting into is a community college,” he said. Castiel gave him a dirty look before he was turning, his fingers gripping Samandriel's wrists.

 

“Not if I have anything to do with it. I've read your writing, you're amazing! You could blow any of those applicants out of the water. Just...try please? It's just one essay...and they may even offer you a scholarship!” Castiel pleaded. Samandriel closed his eyes and chewed on his lip as he held his breath, the weight between wanting to further his education and staying with Benny was heavy on his chest.

 

“You know he'd follow us don't you? That he's already planning on it?” Castiel asked. Samandriel's eyes flew open while his mouth flopped open and closed like a fish.

 

“I overheard him and Dean, you should definitely talk to him about all of this,” Castiel said with that little sneaky smirk of his. Samandriel laughed, playfully nudging his brother with his shoulder.

 

“You really think he'll leave this place?” Samandriel asked chewing hard on his lip. Castiel rolled his eyes and laughed heartily. The noise echoing but sounding like music to his ears.

 

“Of course! He's in love with you, not this house or even this state. At first the only reason he stayed here was because of Dean...but we're a family now Alfie. All of us,” Castiel said and Samandriel beamed at him. He snuggled closer to his brother and sighed softly as the swing swayed with the breeze.

 

 

* * *

 

Benny groaned, rubbing at his head when he woke up. The space next to him was cold and that made him jerk up right. He was quickly scrambling for something warm to wear when he realized that not only was his hoodie gone, but so were the sweats that Alfie had worn last night. He swallowed down his heart beat and laughed at himself. His nightmares were really starting to wear on him...the talk he'd had with Dean the other night had not helped at all. He pulled on some clean jeans and one of his thicker flannels before leaving the bedroom, looking around for anyone walking around.

 

There was no coffee made, so Castiel and Dean weren't up either. He quickly glanced over at the clock and frowned, it was almost 9, they were always up by now. Something outside caught his eye, he moved over to the window and chuckled softly. The twins were cuddled up under a huge blanket, still blissfully asleep.

 

“I didn't want to wake them up yet,” Dean said from behind him. Benny jumped a little but laughed, moving towards the fridge to start up some breakfast.

 

“How long they been out there?” he asked. Dean shrugged, dutifully starting a pot of coffee. Even with the doors closed, that smell would rouse Castiel from a dead sleep.

 

“Don't know....woke up around two this mornin freezing my ass off. The little shit took my warmest blanket,” he laughed. Benny eyed him with a knowing grin as he started to pile up anything he could find in their fridge and cupboards.

 

“You mean Castiel and not the actual blanket right? Cause I know how much of a snuggler you are Dean,” Benny laughed. Dean blushed but didn't even try to deny it. Benny let his head tip back and laugh, the smell of fresh coffee and the start of cooking bacon filling the room. Soon enough, the back door was being opened and two very sleepy 18 year olds came bustling into the room. Castiel bee lined it for the coffee pot, barely pecking Dean's lips on the way. Samandriel suckered himself to Benny's back, mumbling that he was freezing.

 

“That's what happens when you choose to sleep outside in the middle of December Angel,” Benny teased, a very undignified squeak somehow coming out of his mouth when Samandriel eased his frozen fingers under his shirt. Samandriel huffed a little laugh but didn't budge, not even when Benny moved to grab other things off the counter. Benny couldn't even find it in himself to be annoyed, he loved the gentle little patterns Samandriel was drawing on his stomach.

 

“I need to shower,” Samandriel groaned, his words muffled against his shirt. Benny grinned, patting his hands before covering up the hash browns. He turned in the circle of Samandriel’s arms and cupped the sides of his boyfriend's face.

 

“Don't kiss me...my breath his horrible,” Samandriel pouted and Benny barked out a laugh, leaning in to kiss his forehead instead.

 

“Then go wash up already, wanna give you your birthday kiss,” he said. Samandriel still wouldn't budge, just gave him that adorable little pout of his. It was in those little moments he could see the likeness between him and Castiel. They had that pout down and it always had him and Dean scrambling to do whatever they wanted. It made him shake his head and hug Samandriel closer, humming softly into his hair.

 

“Shower with me,” Samandriel muttered, squishing his face into the space between Benny's chest and arm.

 

“I'm makin you breakfast cher,” Benny chuckled.

 

“I can finish it brother,” Dean said with a yawn, patting him on the shoulder to get him to move away from the stove. Benny glanced over at Castiel only to smirk, he looked murderous as he drank slowly at his cup of coffee. It would take probably another 30 minutes for that boy to have any will to give Dean some affection.

 

“He is like some grumpy ass cat,” Benny teased. Dean looked over at his fiance and laughed, nodding with a knowing smile.

 

“That's an understatement. The only times I can get him to be anything but grumpy in the mornings is if I wake him up with my mouth on his dick,” Dean laughed. Benny made a disgusted noise and slapped his best friend hard in the shoulder while Samandriel cracked up, his shoulders shaking against Benny's arms.

 

“Dean! God you're an assbutt,” Castiel grumbled, throwing something towards Dean's head. Benny quickly lead Samandriel out of the kitchen towards their bedroom, both of the cackling at the sounds of a teasing argument happening between their friends.

 

 

* * *

 

Samandriel groaned as the hot water pelted against his back, wincing only slightly when it touched his sides for a little too long. The solid weight holding him upright felt even more amazing, gentle hands moving across his skin to wash him up. He looked down at Benny on his knees, one arm wrapped around his waist while the other moved the puff along his legs. Samandriel loved these moments more than anything, Benny was always so gentle with him even when he wasn't hurt. Always treating him like he was something precious and valued. It always took his breath away and his heart would pound so hard in his chest.

 

“Lean up against the wall for me cher,” Benny said softly, helping him to move. Alfie sucked in a breath when large fingers spread him open, the puff going between his cheeks. He groaned at the very slight intrusion of one of Benny's fingers, he couldn't help wiggling his hips, wanting it in him deeper. Benny chuckled, pressing his lips on his cleft as his fingers moved away.

 

“Benny...” he heard himself whine and blushed, pressing his hot cheek against the cool tile.

 

“You're still hurt Angel,” Benny argued kneading his fingers into his ass. Alfie moaned, pushing his hips out and wincing at the strain on his ribs. It wasn't as painful as before but the need to have his boyfriend in him in whatever way made the pain a dull throb.

 

“Please?” he panted looking over his shoulder at Benny. His was staring up at him with huge eyes, completely blown out and Samandriel shuddered, reaching behind him to run his fingers through Benny's short hair. Without another word Benny was turning him back around and before Samandriel could complain, Benny was swallowing him down. He gasped as his head fell back with a soft thud and moaned. Heat surged through him, starting from the base of his spine. Every nerve tingling, sending little shocks with each lick to his tip.

 

“Happy birthday Angel,” Benny grumbled taking him into his mouth again. Samandriel laughed breathlessly, his hand scrambling to grab up their little bottle of lube they kept in the shower. Benny took it from him, Samandriel's eyes fluttering when he heard the click of the cap.

 

“Benny!” Samandriel laughed when his boyfriend hoisted him up, plopping both his legs on his shoulders. He winced at the pain in his side but it quickly disappeared with the sudden press against his rim, the tip of Benny's finger slowly slipping into him.

 

“Yes!” Samandriel gasped gripping Benny's hair as that finger sunk deeper, just barely grazing at his prostate. He mewled, his hips wanting to move but really couldn't in this position. Benny had done it on purpose and as much as he wanted to be irritated, a second finger was quickly making its way next to the first one. He cried out and threw his head back again, this time with a louder thud and Benny was chuckling around his throbbing cock.

 

“I'll take care of you sweetheart, don't you worry,” Benny grinned. Samandriel was a mess, his breathing was ragged and it was almost too much looking down at his boyfriend crouched down and between his legs. The fingers in his ass started to move slowly, thrusting in and scissoring before pulling back out. Samandriel hiccuped through a moan when they finally touched at his prostate, massaging at it teasingly. There was no way he was going to last long at all, not with Benny's mouth wrapped around him and being touched so intimately. Benny had him shaking and whimpering within minutes, his hips jerking forward when his gut clenched.

 

“Benny! Oh God, I'm...fuck!” he cried out burying his fingers into Benny's hair and pulling when his orgasm washed through him. Benny moaned around his cock, sucking him dry and almost to the point of too much. He let out a pathetic whine when the fingers slowly slipped out and Benny pulled off with a deep breath.

 

“Mmm, taste so good cher,” Benny grinned kissing the base of his cock before nuzzling his face against Samandriel's stomach.

 

“Holy shit,” Samandriel groaned, his entire body tingling. He was hardly aware of Benny moving them around until he was being lowered, his legs shaking too much to even hold himself up. Benny's strong arms were still holding him up but he was almost sitting in the older man's lap. He could feel the heat of Benny's erection and his boyfriend's heart beat was thunderous under Samandriel's fingertips. He was going to regret it later but right at that moment he didn't care. He cupped Benny's face and kissed him, licking into his mouth hungrily as he willed Benny to lower him that last few inches.

 

“Baby,” Benny gasped but Samandriel sucked the words right out of his mouth, moaning against his lips as the blunt tip of Benny's cock brushed at his stretched hole. Benny hesitated, growling when Samandriel bit his lip hard. When he finally started to breach him, Samandriel quickly licked at the bite before sucking it into his mouth in an apology. A sharp gasp fed into Benny's mouth when they were finally pressed flush together, the heat and pulse of Benny's cock filling him perfectly.

 

“I don't want to hurt you,” Benny grumbled, his fingers digging into his ass to keep him still.

 

“It'll just give you another reason to pamper me later though,” Samandriel teased, his little laugh turning into a cry when Benny thrust up into him hard. It was easy to forget and ignore the pain in his side with each hot slide of Benny slipping into him, Samandriel's head falling back with mewls and cries. He was hard again and leaking all over Benny's stomach but neither of them cared, the water was quickly washing it away.

 

“I'm close,” Benny groaned, moving Samandriel's body a little faster. Samandriel just held on tighter, loving how easy it was for his boyfriend to move him however he wanted. It was something straight of his earlier fantasies, before he had even knew a man like Benny existed.

 

“B-Bear...c-cum for me,” Samandriel gasped, his eyes going blurry with the need and pleasure coursing through him. Benny growled low in his throat and that noise alone had Samandriel coming undone, his cum painting up Benny's stomach and chest. It took two more thrusts before Benny was shaking through his own orgasm, filling up Samandriel, making his eyes flutter shut. A quick image of Benny pressing a plug into him to keep it inside flashed through his mind and he whimpered, turning his face to quickly bite hard into Benny's neck. The older man gasped, his hips jerking with the last spurt of cum.

 

“Shit baby...what...what the hell was that?” Benny laughed soothing his hands up and down Samandriel's back gently. He could already feel the tell tale throbbing of his side and he winced, knowing he'd be stuck in bed until later that night.

 

“N-nothing...just...just had a thought,” Samandriel swallowed hard and gasped in pain when Benny eased out of him. Benny frowned deep but said nothing as he quickly cleaned up the mess they made.

 

It wasn't until he was wrapped up in a clean ace bandage with an ice pack and snuggled into the blankets when Benny eyed him curiously. Samandriel blushed, turning his face only to have it slowly moved back to gaze up at Benny.

 

“I'm used to your little nibbles...but this?” Benny laughed pointing to the clear teeth marks in his skin. Samandriel blushed even harder and tried to cover his face again but Benny was having none of that.

 

“It was just a passing thought, nothing serious,” Samandriel stammered. Benny sighed, moving to lay next to him, his face hovering only inches away.

 

“You know you can tell me anything sweetheart, no judgement,” he said. Samandriel felt himself blush even more but he finally muttered out a word that had Benny's eyes bulging comically wide.

 

“What was that?”

 

“A plug...I was...I was thinking about you plugging me up,” he groaned covering his face again. Benny didn't move, if anything his body stiffened and Samandriel peaked through his fingers to see his boyfriend's eyes twinkling.

 

“So...being Kinky must run in your family,” Benny smirked and Samandriel whined, covering his face again.

 

 

* * *

 

Up Next: The birthday party and all the college talk!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone, I am back! My DCBB is finished. If anyone is interested in Beta reading it, please let me know, I'd greatly appreciate it.
> 
>  
> 
> So two notes...One: We’re coming up to the end of this story but I will be making a part two. Two: I’m also thinking of creating a series of one shots for Bendriel. So let me know if you’d be interested in that!

 

 

* * *

 

 

Benny hummed along to the song blaring through his radio and smiled at the little group of people they had milling around the house.  The usuals were here along with a few faces that Benny somewhat recognized.  A mousey quick witted blonde Jo, a quiet but extremely intelligent Kevin, and an even newer face Andy.  The three of them fit in quite nice with their little group and Benny even enjoyed watching Jo get on Dean’s ass.  

 

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to smile warmly at Eve, her face flushed with just coming from outside.  Joshua had insisted on grilling for the boys and Benny gladly stepped out of the way.  Especially when Samandriel’s eyes widened with just the idea of it.  

 

“How’s it goin?” Benny asked taking a sip from his beer.  Eve shrugged a little while looking around.

 

“I know nothing about grilling, I’m just out there to make sure he doesn’t burn his eyebrows off.  Where are the boys?” Eve asked.  

 

“Um, last I saw Cas he was in the living room playing some game with Dean and Sam.  Alfie...I think he went to go lay down,” Benny answered.  A flash of anger crossed Eve’s face and Benny found himself swallowing a bit.

 

“Are his ribs still bothering him?” she asked with a sigh, the trace of anger quickly pushed away and forgotten.  

 

“Yeah...I was about to check on him...did you wanna instead?” he asked.  She smiled softly at him and shook her head, gently pushing him towards the bedroom while she took over getting the table ready.  Benny bit his lip and walked down the hall, tapping his finger on the door before pushing it open.  Samandriel wasn’t in bed but instead leaning up against the window.  It reminded him so much of their very first date he had to smile.  Samandriel practically swam in his hoodie but Benny loved seeing him in it every time.

 

“Hey Angel,” he said quietly, closing the distance between them to touch the side of his neck with a mere brush of fingers.  Samandriel moaned softly and tilted his head to the side before turning to press into Benny’s chest.

 

“Hi…” his voice came out all muffled against his shirt and Benny chuckled, leaning down to kiss the top of his head.

 

“You gonna come out at some point today?” Benny asked.  Samandriel shrugged but stayed quiet.  Something nagged at Benny’s gut and he frowned, pulling away to sit down on the bed.  Samandriel stared at him silently until Benny gently tugged on the bottom of his sweater.

 

“What’s goin on?”

 

“Castiel wants me to apply to a college in Boston…” Samandriel answered and Benny swallowed hard, a lump twisting its way deep in his throat.  

 

“Okay?” he asked, helping his boyfriend to crawl onto his lap.  Samandriel wouldn’t look at him, his fingers fluttering over Benny’s shirt nervously.

 

“I...I want too...not just because he’s going but...the university is a really good school and Cas is sure I’ll get it in,” Samandriel answered but his voice was strained, cracking on several of his words.  Benny lifted up his face with a finger under his chin and felt his heart squeeze at the tears brimming up in his eyes.

 

“Cher....”

 

“I love you...I don’t care what anyone else says or tries to convince me that I’m too young to know what I’m talking about.  I love you and I’m scared…” he said and Benny sighed heavily, touching their foreheads together.  He traced over Samandriel’s soft skin, following the lines of his jaw and collarbone before resting his hand over his boyfriend’s fiercely beating heart.

 

“Baby, I love you too. I honestly never thought I’d be able to fall for someone again after all the crap I went through.  Then you showed up and threw that right out of the window.  If this is something you truly want then go after it...I’ll be there right along with ya,” Benny said cupping the side of his face with his other hand.  Samandriel sucked in a quick breath, a warmth of hope brightening up his eyes.  

 

“You mean it? We...we won’t have to break up?” he whispered and Benny couldn’t help barking out a laugh.

 

“Break up?  Sweetheart, I ain’t letting you go for nothin.  Dean and I have been talking about this ever since Castiel brought it up this past summer.  Originally it was if Castiel and Sam got in we’d leave...but now it’s all three of you.  You definitely sweeten the idea for me,” Benny chuckled which turned into a choking sound with how tightly Samandriel was now hugging him.  He held on tightly and kissed at his boyfriend’s temple.

 

“Was that why you were scared cher?” Benny asked, smiling when all he got in response was a jerky nod.  He gently smoothed his hands down Samandriel’s back, careful to avoid the sore spots and hugged him closer.

 

“You have nothin to be scared of sweetheart, I promise.  Dean and I have been saving money along with my inheritance we can get a pretty nice place in Boston.  Sam wants to live in the dorms for whatever reason but the four of us will be together in a house,” Benny said.  Samandriel pulled away with one of the biggest smiles Benny had ever seen and he felt his breath catch in his throat.  He would do anything to keep that beautiful smile there.  They leaned in together and kissed chastely,  Samandriel’s hands no longer fluttering around nervously but clung to his shoulders.

 

“Are you sure that’s what you want to do with your money though?” Samandriel asked pulling away with a little frown.  Benny tapped at his slightly kiss swollen lips and nodded slowly.

 

“Yes...if it means keeping my family together...then yes.  And besides...it’s not like Dean won’t be pitching in,” Benny answered.  Samandriel just looked even more frustrated but it was too adorable for Benny to actually be worried.

 

“Bear...you...you wanted to go to school too!  What happened to that?” he asked.  Benny shook his head and kissed Samandriel on the forehead.

 

“I don’t need to go to school for what I wanna do sweetheart...I mean yeah it would be nice but I don't really need it,” Benny said with a grin.  It had been a pipe dream at first but the more he and Dean talked about it...and the more Castiel put the idea into his head, it just seemed logical.  Samandriel opened his mouth to argue but stopped, his eyes widening and a little knowing smile stretched his lips.

 

“You want to open a restaurant…” he stated.

 

“Mmhmm...have some friends out there who are wanting to sell.  Offered me their place for a pretty damn good price.  Now, they’re just waiting for me to come claim it, even agreed to wait until we move over there officially,” Benny explained all the while tracing his thumb over Samandriel’s bottom lip that was now quirked up into a smile.

 

“You have it all figured it out then,” he laughed.  Benny shrugged kissing him briefly.

 

“We had an idea...that only got even more cemented when you came along.  I uh...if you hadn’t I was probably gonna go back to Louisiana...glad I don’t have too now,” he said almost too quietly.  Samandriel swallowed hard and wiggled closer.

 

“Me too…” Samandriel gave him another one of those beautiful beaming smiles and Benny felt his chest flutter.  They stayed sitting there for a while on the bed just holding each other, pressing barely there kisses to lips and cheeks.  Benny hadn’t realized how long they’d been in there until someone knocked on their door, a soft voice calling out that Benny barely recognized to be Castiel.

 

“Everything okay?” he asked poking his head in.  Samandriel nodded at his brother and waved him away.

 

“Why don’t we join the party now?” Benny asked rubbing his boyfriend’s lower back.

 

“Sure...though it is really tempting to just snuggle with you in here,” Samandriel laughed, carefully crawling off of Benny’s lap.  Benny just smiled brightly, helping to pull on a pair of loose fitting jeans.  The ribs were still tender but were much better than earlier this morning.  Samandriel opted out of wearing any shoes and Benny took his hand to lead him back out.  Everyone was waiting for them, cheering loudly when they finally appeared.

 

“There you are!  Come, come, time to open your presents!” Eve exclaimed urging them closer.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Samandriel sat back laughing at the almost harassed look on his brother’s face after opening his gift from Sam.  It was literally an entire box of honey bears.  Their house was constantly on a honey shortage...and the main cause to that was Castiel’s new taste for it.  So now, sitting on Castiel’s lap was about 15 bottles of honey.  Samandriel tried to cover his face to stifle the laugh but it just wasn’t working too well.  Castiel groaned and covered his face as well but it was to hide out of embarrassment.  

 

“Alright, alright.  Now...time for the more...sappy important presents,” Dean called out with a laugh, his cheeks already turning a bright red.  Samandriel took in a deep breath to calm himself and bit his lip hard, knowing exactly what Dean was about to give his brother.  Benny sat behind him and his fingers squeezed at his good side.  Everyone got quiet and Dean was suddenly on his knee in front of Castiel.

 

“Dean...you...you already did this,” Castiel stammered though there were tears in his eyes.  Dean merely shrugged and pulled out a little velvet box.

 

“Maybe...but this one didn’t come from Hot Topic…” Dean said softly.  Castiel was holding his breath as his hands started to shake.  It took a minute but he finally got the box open to reveal a silver ring inlaid with celtic swirls and small sapphire squares.  Samandriel covered his mouth as Castiel continued to stare at it, his breath still caught somewhere in his chest.  Castiel turned slowly to look at their dad and tears were spilling over his cheeks.

 

“This...wasn’t this yours?” he asked thickly.  Joshua smiled brightly at him and nodded, holding his hand that now only had a simple silver band on his ring finger.

 

“I told your dad how I wanted to get you a real ring but we had to save some money first...so he offered and we got it resized to fit you…” Dean explained in a rush, “Do...do you still want to marry me Cas?”

 

Castiel finally looked up at Dean and let out a sob as he flung forward, clutching tightly to Dean’s shoulders as a choked “ _yes_ ” was heard.  Samandriel felt his own tears making their way down and he laughed softly, snuggling into his boyfriend’s warmth.

 

“Of course I still want to marry you!  You are everything to me…” Castiel said kissing all over Dean’s face, just barely letting go enough to allow Dean to switch out the rings.

 

“Okay...one last present from the parents,” Eve called out once Castiel had finally managed to breathe again and was tucked onto Dean’s lap.  Samandriel blushed a little but accepted one of the two little boxes his mother was handing to him and Castiel.

 

Samandriel chewed on his lip and opened it slowly, gasping loudly at the check resting inside.  The amount was enough to cover at least the first two years of college.  Castiel was gasping behind him and he turned to see how pale his brother was.

 

“This...didn’t this…” Castiel stammered staring almost in horror at Samandriel.  He could only laugh slightly at his brother, moving over to pull Castiel out of Dean’s lap.

 

“It doesn’t matter...I’d still split it with you,” Samandriel said and watched the color return to Castiel’s face.  They hugged tightly and Samandriel sighed, feeling that long aching hole in his chest swell to fill up once more.  

 

“Thank you!” Castiel cried rushing over to their parents, nearly tackling them to the ground.  Samandriel laughed and joined in with them as everyone around them cheered and clapped.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Samandriel was once again wrapped up in Benny’s sweater and the blankets on their bed as he watched his boyfriend scurry around the room to make sure their alarms were set.  The second he saw him go for his phone Samandriel let out an exasperated sigh and sat up to playfully glare at him.  Benny grinned sheepishly before putting it down and practically diving into the bed.  

 

“About damn time Bear, I’m cold,” Samandriel whined, gasping sharply when Benny’s cold toes touched his own feet.  They pulled the blankets as close as possible and finally Samandriel was able to melt into the warmth, his face pressed firmly in his favorite spot; Benny’s neck.

 

“Happy Birthday baby,” Benny whispered kissing his head and Samandriel hummed wiggling closer.

 

“Thank you,” he sighed softly, content washing over him in waves.  Today had been an emotional roller coaster but he wouldn’t trade it for the world.  He couldn't really care about the material presents he received...the ones that mattered was the look on Castiel’s face when Dean reproposed and the pride he felt when their parents were able to give them _both_ their tuition money.

 

“Mmm, you’re welcome.  Though...I couldn’t really give you your present with everyone around,” Benny mumbled.  Samandriel frowned pulling away to look up at him.  Benny had given him cute little things that only meant something to the two of them.  

 

“What do you mean?” he asked as Benny rolled away to open the top drawer of his nightstand.  Samandriel chewed on his lip as he came back with a box wrapped in a pretty white bow.  He quirked up a brow in question but Benny just waggled his own suggestively.  A blush burned his cheeks as he opened it, only to burn even deeper when he realized what it was.

 

“Oh my god…” he gasped pulling out the baby blue anal plug.

 

“You said you wanted to try it,” Benny said, pressing their noses together.  Samandriel nodded eagerly and pulled Benny closer to kiss him, his mouth opening easily to greet Benny’s tongue half way.  He kicked the box away and was none to gentle pulling Benny right on top of him.  His boyfriend chuckled against his lips and hovered over him, careful to not put too much weight on him.

 

“I can’t believe you actually got it…” Samandriel gasped when they pulled away for air.  Benny grinned and licked up his neck slowly before sucking a mark on his skin.

 

“Careful what you wish for sweetheart,” Benny chuckled.  Samandriel grinned wide and pulled him back in.

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

Alrighty guys, this is gonna be the last chapter.  No worries, there will be a part two!

 

 

* * *

 

  
  


_We come into this world unknown_

_But know that we are not alone_

_They try and knock us down_

_But change is coming, it's our time now_

_Hey… everybody loses it,_

_Everybody wants to throw it all away sometimes_

_And hey… yeah I know what you're going through_

_Don't let it get the best of you, you'll make it out alive_

_Oh_

_People like us, we've gotta stick together_

_Keep your head up, nothing lasts forever_

_Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten_

_It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom_

_Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh_

_We are all misfits living in a world on fire_

_Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh_

_Sing it for the people like us, the people like us_   
  


_They can't do nothing to you, they can't do nothing to me_

_This is the life that we choose, this is the life that we bleed_

_So throw your fists in the air, come out, come out if you dare_

_Tonight we're gonna change forever_

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
  


Samandriel ran his fingers over the silk of his graduation gown, the crisp maroon even more vibrant against the cooler shade of grey sheets of their bed.  It was finally here, they were graduating in a few hours and Samandriel could hardly believe it.  The last few months had been hard and exhausting but all three of them were walking out of high school with top grades.  Castiel nearly made valedictorian but missed it by like .02 or something.  It didn’t matter though, they’d be getting their diplomas and moving to Boston in a couple of weeks to start the next chapter of their lives.  

 

Smiling softly he picked up the gown and draped it over his front, turning to stare at himself in the mirror.  He was thankful that the paleness of his skin was now gone, given way to rosier cheeks and an almost healthy glow.  Before moving here he’d always shy away and hide in the library or his bedroom, but now he was constantly outside.  And now that it was much warmer, he and Castiel were always in the pool.  

 

There was a little knock on the door and before Samandriel could answer, it was being pushed open by his boyfriend Benny.  The tall, bear of a man smiled almost sheepishly as he closed the door behind him.  Samandriel carefully placed his gown over the dresser, turning to give Benny a curious look.

 

“What are you up to?” he asked.  Benny merely shrugged just before surging forward and scooping him up.  Samandriel let out a squeak, giggling loudly when they crashed onto the bed with a bounce.  A little moan left his lips as Benny crawled over, his weight settling down comfortably on top of him.

 

“So...I may have gotten you something but...I’m not sure when I should give it to ya,” Benny grinned, leaning in to brush his lips over Samandriel’s jawline.  He let out a hum and leaned into the touch, reveling in the warmth of content surging through his veins.  

 

“How about now?” Samandriel asked in almost a whisper.  Benny chuckled against his skin, continuing on down until he was nuzzling into his neck.

 

“Benny!  No marks tonight!” Samandriel laughed slapping at his boyfriend’s side.  Benny’s responding laugh was muffled into his shoulder but Samandriel could feel his whole body shaking with it.  He couldn’t help tracing his fingers over the expanse of Benny’s wide shoulders, the rippling muscle moving under his touch.

 

“You really want it now?” Benny asked pulling away just enough to gaze down at him.

 

“Maybe?  I don’t know,” Samandriel giggled, bottom lip catching between his teeth.  Benny hesitated for a second, his breath catching in his lungs before he was slightly rolling to the side.  Samandriel watched as his boyfriend dug around in his pants, his fingers closing around something before Benny was scooting closer.

 

“You know I’m not too good with words cher...but I love you.  I want to be there for you in every way that I can...even if it is to just keep you company while you study,” Benny laughed, his cheeks turning a bit red.  Samandriel swallowed hard around the sudden lump in his throat and he couldn’t stop from running his hands over Benny’s shoulders and sides with fluttering fingers.

 

“I love you too Bear…” he said only to be cut off with Benny’s lips pressing eagerly to his.  Samandriel moaned softly, wrapping his arms around Benny’s neck to pull the man closer.  He finally got him right where he wanted, pressed tightly against his chest with little to no breath of space between them when Benny stopped their kissing.  Warm breaths of air tickled his face that made Samandriel smile, his eyes fluttering open to see Benny staring down at him with almost an awed expression.

 

“What?” Samandriel asked tracing over Benny’s nose and top lip with a finger.  

 

Benny pursed his lips to kiss at it before saying quietly, “Marry me…”

 

Samandriel felt his heart nearly drop down to his stomach before swooping back into a racing speed.  Tears were already pooling in the corners of his eyes before he knew that they were even there.  There was absolutely no sliver of doubt he could find in Benny’s eyes and it had him keening, fingers grasping at his boyfriend almost desperately.

 

“Y-You really want to marry me?” he gasped.  Benny’s smile nearly blinded him and he shivered at the low chuckle rumbling out of his chest.

 

“Of course I do Angel.  I knew a long time ago that you were it for me...and I love you,” Benny swallowed thickly and bit his lip, clearly waiting for Samandriel to answer.  

 

“Yes...Yes, I want to marry you!” Samandriel cried out with a watery laugh.  Benny whooped loudly, damn near tackling him into the bed.  Both of them were laughing, pressing messy and poorly coordinated kisses all over each other’s faces but neither could care.  Benny fumbled for a second and then Samandriel felt something being slid onto his ring finger.  It was beautiful, the single diamond and two sapphires shimmered in the light fanning into their bedroom from the windows.  A huge grin stretched his lips when he wiggled his fingers, getting a rainbow to dance on the walls.  It was a much more feminine ring than Castiel had but Samandriel loved it regardless.  He felt like it suited him perfectly and that made him squirm that Benny had picked out that ring for him.

 

“You like it?” Benny asked nuzzling closer to him, his face pressed into the side of his neck.  Samandriel hummed, nodding his head vigorously as Benny chuckled.

 

“Good...you can show it off tonight at your graduation,” Benny sighed softly.  Samandriel bit his lip, rolling over to settle on top of Benny.

 

“Does anyone else know that you were going to do this?” he asked as Benny rubbed his hands along the outside of his thighs.  

 

“Nah...well...I did ask Sam to help me choose two out of three rings.  I wanted the final choice to be my own and I’m so glad you like it,” Benny chuckled.  Samandriel beamed down at him, his hands smoothing up his chest until they were pressed together.

 

“I absolutely love it...thank you so much,” Samandriel sighed happily before pressing his cheek to Benny’s chest.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Benny felt like a complete noodle now.  For a week he’d had this knot in his stomach...a constant churning that nearly made him throw up several times over.  He’d wanted to ask Samandriel to marry him for awhile but never found the right time or even just the right ring.  Then out of the blue, he wandered into a pretty new boutique where he found three near perfect rings.  He wanted to ask Castiel his opinion but he also wanted to keep it a secret for as long as he could.  

 

Surprisingly, Sam turned out to be the perfect person.  He asked all sorts of serious questions and not just the usual, do you think he’d like it?  More so, do you think he’d be proud to show off that ring?  It had made Benny’s head spin but in the long run, turned out perfect.  The look on Samandriel’s face would forever be ingrained in his mind, along with the little peeks down at the ring.  

 

Now that he had his answer, all the tension and stress just melted away leaving him nearly boneless.  He was slouched against the couch as the member’s of his makeshift family scurried around, getting ready for the ceremony tonight.  He knew Samandriel still hadn’t said anything about the engagement and he was silently wondering when he would.  

 

It wasn’t until they were all in the family room, minutes from leaving when Castiel damn near shrieked.  Benny turned with a huge grin when he saw Castiel pointing and practically hopping on his toes.

 

“What the hell?  Cas...what is it?” Dean laughed, quickly following his gaze right at the sparkling ring on Samandriel’s hand.  His boyfriend...fiance, merely smiled shyly and held his hand out.

 

“When were you going to tell me!” Castiel cried hugging onto his brother tightly and absolutely fawning over the ring.  Dean crossed the room and slapped his shoulder, a huge proud smile on his face.

 

“Congrats brother,” Dean said and Benny pulled him in for a hug.  Benny had so much to thank fate for this moment but really...it was Dean he had to thank.  If it wasn’t for this unruly son of a bitch, he’d never be where he was now.  He expressed it as much with another hug, squeezing his best friend tight.  Dean seemed to get the message, squeezing him right back.

 

“Alright everyone, let’s get this show on the road!” Sam laughed hugging both Castiel and Samandriel close.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Castiel Pike!” the principle called out.  Samandriel squeezed his brother’s hand before letting him walk across the stage.  He could hardly contain the giddiness, his entire insides were bubbling with it.  They were finally graduating and Samandriel had a shiny new reason to be even more happy.  He was waiting until dinner to announce it to his parents but he knew without a doubt that they’d be just as happy.  Both of them adored Benny and neither of them had any reason to doubt Benny wouldn’t take care of him.  

 

“Samandriel Pike!” he heard his name being called and he held his breath, focusing on his principal to keep from having his vision go blurry.  He clutched at the diploma tightly and took the customary photo before he was off that stage.  Getting back to his seat was a haze and suddenly arms were locked around him and he knew it was Castiel.  They cheered loudly for each and every one of their friends, becoming almost obnoxious when Sam’s name was finally called.  

 

All too soon, Samandriel’s favorite part was coming.  He shared a bright smile with his brother and watched as their caps flew in the air.  Lights went off like crazy and he hoped that one or two of them belonged to his group.  He was laughing as they came crashing back down, he and his brother quick to scoop up their own.  

 

“Congratulations twin,” Castiel said almost breathlessly and Samandriel pulled him in tight, his chest squeezing almost painfully at how good it felt right then.  Within moments, he felt more arms wrapping around him and he laughed when heard their mom muttering something.  They managed to break free and hug everyone else in their group.  

 

It was on their way towards the cars when suddenly his hand was snatched up and his mom was making this weird squeaking noise.  Joshua chuckled, clapping Benny on the shoulder while Eve fawned over his ring.

 

To say it took a while to finally manage to not only get to the resteraunt, but back home was an understatement.  It was well past midnight when Samandriel found himself being kissed breathless as Benny carried him into their room.  The door was kicked closed rather roughly but Samandriel barely noticed, he was too preoccupied with the way Benny’s lips moved over his and his tongue.  That tongue was dangerous and moving in slow thrusting movements over his own.  Samandriel clutched tighter onto Benny’s shoulders and moaned as his fingers buried deep into his fiance’s hair.

 

“Damn angel,” Benny panted, his breath cool against Samandriel’s spit slicked lips.  Samandriel grinned, kissing along Benny’s chin to start sucking on his neck, giggling at the little hiss in response.  Benny backed further towards the bed until his knees hit the mattress.

 

“You’re needy tonight, ain’t ya?” Benny chuckled as he sunk down, pulling Samandriel until they were flush together.  He nearly whined when he felt Benny’s erection pressing right against his ass.  Samandriel barely had any time to answer, his vision blurred as he was suddenly spun and had his back pressed into the mattress.  

 

They made love slowly, the room filling with their moans and panted breaths.  At one point Samandriel felt like he was going to burst from his skin it was so hot in their bedroom.  All the pillows and blankets found themselves in a heap on the floor and their sheets soon soaked with sweat and cum.  By the end of their second round, Samandriel was a twitching mess, any little touch Benny grazed over his skin was too much.  At the moment, Benny was a little too fascinated with the rainbow anal plug he had carefully pushed into Samandriel.  It had taken a few times but Samandriel finally got used to the feeling and he loved it, especially getting to come home from school and not have to wait for Benny to stretch him open.

 

Samandriel whined low in his throat when Benny grazed his tongue along his stretched rim, his hand flying down to yank on his fiance’s hair.  Benny came up easily, a tired but sated chuckle leave his chest as he crawled up to him.

 

“Feel good cher?” he asked kneading his lower back gently.  Samandriel groaned with a nod, melting into the bed and not even caring that it was a little damp.  He blinked a few times, the red numbers of his clock all blurry but he could just make out the 3:30.

 

“We need to change the sheets before you pass out Angel,” Benny commented and Samandriel barely heard him, his eyes were drifting shut.  The next time he managed to get them opened he was under a clean sheet and he grumbled happily when Benny’s arm wrapped around him tighter.  There was some laughter echoing through the house and it made Samandriel feel all the more happy, his ring glimmering in the morning sun.

 

He couldn’t wait to see where his life would turn next.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Be sure to look out for the announcement of the next part!!

 

People Like Us ~ Kelly Clarkson


	19. Chapter 19

Hey guys, just wanted to let you all know that Dean and Castiel's story in this verse has been uploaded!  It's called "In The Beginning" so please check it out and let me know what you think!

 

I love you all and thank each and every one of you for coming on each of my adventures!

 

Sandy


	20. Update!

Hey everyone just wanted to let you all know that the one shot series of Bendriel is up!  Look out for the first one called "Little Red"!


End file.
